Silver and red don't mix right?
by Hiddensecret564
Summary: Kairi's band Silver fantasy, and Sora's band The Red Stones were destined to meet. What would happened if they joined battle of the bands winning a million dollar prize? Of course, they are all excited, but they soon realize it's not all it's cracked up to be... Main pairings; Sokai, Namixas, RikuxXion, Larxel, TidusxSelphie etc.
1. Chapter 1 auditions

Hey guys its me! this is my second story so please no flames I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of the songs being played. I do own 2 characters Star and Amanda

Kairi's band Silver fantasy, and Sora's band The Red Stones were destined to meet. What would happened if they joined battle of the bands? Winning a million dollar prize.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Auditions

One would call them phenomenal, others would say there great! But I would call them unexplainable.

I'm Kairi Swan, I live on my own with my sister Namine Swan. Were pretty good singers but were not discovered. Right now we have auditions for who could join our band 'Silver Fantasy' I guess it sounds pretty weird. "Next!" I called out sighing. I heard Namine giggle a little. A short girl with brown hair that flips out, with an electric guitar walked into the room. "Hi! I'm Selphie!" I nodded signaling her to go on. She started to strum some notes and sang a song Jar of Hearts By Christina Perri, but only the chorus.

_**Who do you think you are? Running round**_

_**Leaving scars. Collecting your Jar of Hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart. Your gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

She stopped singing and I looked at her in awe. This girl could play and sing. "Well?" she asked impatient.

"I will let you know if you're in. For now you could go back to the waiting room. Please call in the next person." I said. Selphie left and the next girl was called.

Another girl who looked a lot liked me walked in. She had short jet black hair and blue eyes. "I go by the name of Xion. Do you have a keyboard or piano?" she asked. "Uh, yea right to your left." The black haired girl looked to the side. She put her fingers on the keys and started to play E.T. by Katy Perry. "Chorus only." I said.

_**Kiss me k-k-kiss me**_

_**Infect me with your love **_

_**And fill me with your poison **_

_**Take me t-t-take me**_

_**Wanna be a victim**_

_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy you're an alien**_

_**Your touch so foreign**_

_**Its supernatural**_

_**Extraterrestrial **_

My mouth was wide opened. '_**She's amazing…' **_ I thought. "So, who was I?" Xion asked. "Great! I we will let you know so can you please return to the waiting room and send in the next girl?" Xion nodded and left. "Why are you so quiet?" I asked Namine softly. "Just drawing. Selphie and Xion are great." "Yeah, I know."

A blonde haired girl with a antenna style walked in with drumsticks hanging on her waist. "Hey Laraxene's the name. Drums please?" "Right in front of you." I said. Laraxene blushed a bit. "Oh, I knew that. Song playing is Cherry Bomb By Runaways."  
><em><strong>Can't stay at home<strong>_

_**Can't stay in school  
><strong>_

_**Old folks say 'Poor little fool'**_

_**Down the street I'm the girl next door**_

_**I'm the boss you've been waiting for!**_

_**Hello Daddy, Hello Mom, **_

_**I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch- CHERRY BOMB!**_

_**Hello world I'm your wild girl!**_

_**I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch- CHERRY BOMB!**_

'_**Awesome drum player.' **_I thought. "Good! Could you send in the last girl?" Laraxene nodded and left.  
>A brown haired green eyed girl walked in with a bass guitar. "Hi, I'm Olette and I will be playing 'What hurts the most' Cascada. Chorus only.<p>

_**What hurts the most **_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having not much to say**_

_**But watching you walk away**_

_**Never knowing**_

_**What could've have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do. **_

She strummed the last few notes and looked up. "Great job Olette! Now go in the waiting room and we will announce the winners. Olette smiled and nodded as she walked out the room. "Well, what do you think Namine?" I asked turning to her. "Selphie, Olette, Laraxene, and Xion made it. There great! The 1st few people were horrible." "You got that right! Well lets announce it!" I said holding the mic.

_**Waiting Room**_

"O.M.G! Olette how did it go?" Selphie asked.

"Well she said I was Great and she should be announcing the winners right now!"

"My heart is pounding!" Xion said.  
>"Shhh calm down the only thing we could do now is waiting for the announcement." Laraxene said.<br>"Please! You girls wouldn't get it!" Selphie turned around to see Star and Amanda. "Oh really? I bet there ears were bleeding when you guys were auditioning!" Selphie spat.

"Shut up you worthless thing!" "Guys be quiet! Their gonna announce who's gonna be in the band!" Olette shouted. _**'Hey guys! You were all great! But we think only 4 girls stood out the most. Would Olette, Laraxene, Selphie and Xion please come over here? Other girls we are sorry but maybe next time. You may leave now."**_ The 4 called girls gasped and were shrieking.

"Ha! Told you we would win!" Selphie shouted at Star and Amanda, running into the room where Kairi and Namine were. "Come on guys we should follow Selphie's or else they would change their minds." Laraxene said walking in the room along with Xion and Olette.

Kairi's P.O.V

I watched as the 4 girls walked in the room. Namine walked up to them. "Congratulations to the 4 of you! As you all know our band is called Silver Fantasy. I'm Namine Swan and that's Kairi Swan were sisters. I'm acoustic guitar player and Kairi's lead singer. If you guys want, you guys can sing a song and be lead singer for that particular event. Any questions?"

Selphie raised her hand. "Yes?" "Um, are you guys discovered?"

I stood up and walked over to them. "I can answer that. No we aren't discovered but we have a gig tomorrow night at a party, and we hope that someone could put us on YouTube and we can be discovered. Anything else?"

No one asked anything. "Great! Tomorrow pack up your stuff because Namine and I have found a mansion where the 6 of us can live." The 4 girls looked at us in shock. "We already spoke to your parents no worries." "Wow you guys are prepared for everything!" Laraxene said. "Thanks!" I said. "Ok so tomorrow, Kairi and I will pick you guys up, get settled in the mansion, then we'll go shopping. Lastly we get ready for the party, go there, and we come back to our house." Namine said. The girls nodded. "Ok so get to sleep and pack up your stuff. You gotta big day tomorrow!" Kairi said.

* * *

><p>What did ya guys think? was it good? Just review btw no flames oh sorry if this ones so short I'll try and make the next one longer! Hiddensecret564 out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Silver and Red dont mix right?

Hey ppl I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters here. But here is chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I lay down on the couch sighing. "You have a bed ya know." Namine said.

"I know... Hey Namine would you like t-""NO I will not carry you upstairs!" "Aww come on!" I whined holding my arms out. "Please? just take me upstairs." I gave her my famous puppy dog eyes.

My sister smirked evily. "Sure Kairi dearest, I would love too." I saw her evil grin and immediatly put my arms down. "Uh, on second thought, I have enough energy to-""Nu-uh your request is being obeyed."

I gulped as Namine dragged me off the couch, by my feet. "Stop!" I shouted.

I was being dragged by my feet, hitting my head on _**each **_stair. Every step was agonizing! It felt like there were more steps than usual! I swear I saw the light. I felt my head on soft carpet, and realized I survived the stairs of torture! I looked around and saw Namine went to her room.

"_**Thanks **_sis!" I shouted sarcastically. "No problem, anything else ya need just call!" "Yeah, like that will ever happen." I mumbled quietly. I walked to the bathroom, took a shower, and went to my room. I had all my stuff packed, so there was no need to worry. I felt myself drifting off to sleep. Tomorow would be exciting.

I woke up to a grinning Namine. She wore a white t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

Her favorite color was white anyways."What are you doing here?" I shouted tumbling to the floor.

"I live here smartness and you _**do **_know we have to pick up our band members right? Oh poor Kairi did I hit your head _**that **_hard? I'm sorry." I groaned in anger.

"Whatever! I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs. Got your stuff ready?" I asked. "Yeah." It was silent for a few seconds. "You can leave now." I said. Namine giggled. "Oh right sorry I was day dreaming." I raised an eyebrow, and slowly closed the door.

After I did my normal things, (Which is showering, washing my face, brushing my teeth, the usual) I threw on a navy blue t-shirt, dark shorts and black sneakers.

I got my things and started walking down stairs. I looked at Namine. "This is it. We won't be living here anymore." I said. Namine looked down. "Yeah.. since we were kids." I sighed and put my arm around Namine's shoulder's.

"Well, at least _**we**_ won't be apart right? gotta think postitive." Namine's face lit up.

"Yeah! come on let's get going." I nodded, grabbed my suitcases, and started walking to the door. "Let's go pick up Selphie first. She's not that far." I suggested.

We got in our black Range Rover, while Namine put our things in the trunk. My blonde sister got in the passenger seat, and we were off to Selphie's house.

It was very quiet in the car. Neither of us spoke. "How about we turn on the radio?" Namine suggested turning it on. The song 'Blow' by Ke$ha played.

I stopped the car infront of a large house. It was made of stone and looked very rich. "Wow." I whispered. "I'll go get her." Namine said getting out the car. I put my hands behind my head, and layed on the seat. I didn't get that much sleep yesterday anyways. With that, my eyelids grew heavy, until they fell shut.

**Namine's P.O.V**

I stood on the porch and rung the bell. "Who is it?" I heard a hyper voice say. "It's me Selphie! Namine Lockhart!" I called out.

Selphie wore a pink t-shirt, gray short shorts, and red flip flops. The brunette opened the door and pulled me inside. I looked around in amazement.

The inside was huge! The floors were made out of granite stone, there were pictures of Selphie's family everywhere. What suprised me the most, was the pool in the middle of the living room, and a large spiral staircase. I gasped. "Y-you actually live _**here **_Selphie?" I asked.

"Hey I was shocked too." I noticed something was wrong. "Um, Selphie, if you don't mind me asking, where's your parents?" Selphie smiled sadly at me.

"I don't know really. When I was 8, they kind of disappeared. I've been living on my own. At the age of 12, my best friend Irvine came spending night's with me every single day, until he moved. I was 15 at the time. For 2 years I've been living in this huge house by myself. I was pretty lonely and scared."

I looked down at my feet. This girl's been by herself for a while. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Hey! no worries. Now I won't be living here anymore. I'll be living with friends! Stay here while I'll get my suitcases and bags."

I nodded and walked to the pool. I took off my shoes, and put my feet in the water. I kicked them happily and hummed a happy tune, until Selphie came running downstairs.

"COME ON NAMINE!" I screamed and fell in the water. Selphie was laughing her head off. I put my head at the top and frowned. "Not funny Selphie!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, come on let me give you a hand." Selphie reached her hand out. I grabbed it and pulled her in. "Really?" she yelled. "I'm sorry need a hand?" I asked teasing her. She splashed water in my face. "Your mean!" I said. Selphie smirked.

_**Kairi's P.O.V**_

I shot up and looked at the window. There standing at the passengers window, were Namine and Selphie, and they were wet? I got out the car and walked to them.

"Why are you 2 soaked?" I asked. "Long story." Namine said.

"Go put on some dry clothes." I said pointing to the trunk. "But where will I change?" she asked. "You can change in my house." Selphie said walking to the door.

"I need to change also." Selphie looked at herself and opened the door, following Namine inside. There was nothing to do in the car. "Hey wait up!" I shouted running in the house with them.

I gasped as I walked in Selphie's house, amazed. _**'Really? A pool?' **_I thought sitting on the couch. "Beautiful house isn't it?" I jumped and realized Namine was standing behind me.

I regained my composure and said "Yeah, it really is nice." Namine smirked. "Selphie's still getting dressed. She said something about, dressing perfect and crap." I nodded.

"Well, I guess she has a point." I replied. "Ok guys who's ready to-" Namine and I turned around to see Selphie tumbling down the stairs. Once she hit the bottom, my sister and I bursted in a fit of giggles. "OW!" Selphie whined.

"I hate those stairs! since I was 8, I kept falling and tripping down those- Hey why are you laughing?" We stopped and started whistling innocently. "Come on guys, let's just go." I said walking out of her house.

The car ride to Xion's house wasn't quiet like last time. Thanks to Selphie and her 'accident' it was pretty hard to forget about it. "I'm getting Xion!" Selphie yelled, desperately trying to change the subject about her stairs incident.

Ok, go, where here now." I said stopping infront of an apartment building. Selphie walked out the car and into the bricked apartment. "Kai, do you think there will be seats enough for _**everyone**_ to fit? I mean we do have Laraxene and Olette left. Plus all of the suitcases too?" "Yeah, Selphie, Olette, Xion and Laraxene sit squished together, while the luggages sit at the back seats and trunk."

Namine nodded and muttered about people, and personal space. "Hey, Xion and Selph are coming back." I looked out the window and noticed them coming in. Xion wore all black and blue.

"Hey guys!" She said sitting inside. "Hey." Namine and I both replied. "Great now let's go pick up my cousin!" Selphie said. I looked at Selphie confused. "Who?" I asked. "Olette duh! don't you notice the brown hair and green eyes?" "Well sorry for not knowing your family! your picking her up!" I said pulling away from the apartment. "Fine!" Selphie yelled. "Xion you put your stuff in the trunk right?" Namine asked. "Yeah."

**I'm on the edge of glory**

**And I'm hanging on a moment of truth**

**Out on the edge of glory**

**I'm hanging on a moment with you**

**I'm on the edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**The edge**

**I'm on the edge of glory**

**I'm hanging on a moment with you **

**I'm on the edge of glory with you**

The song 'Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga on the radio, ended with Namine, Selphie, Xion and I singing it. We stopped infront of a large brown stone house. "Ok Selphie go get Olette." Selphie looked dumbfounded. "This isn't her house. Olette lives in Twilight Town and why do I have to pick her up?" "Because you wanted to pick her up remember? Olette does live here by the way, well that's what she told me on the phone."

_***Flashback***_

_**"Great now let's go pick up my cousin!" Selphie said. I looked at Selphie confused. "Who?" I asked. "Olette duh! don't you notice the brown hair and green eyes?" "Well sorry for not knowing your family! your picking her up!" I said pulling away from the apartment. "Fine!" "Xion you put your stuff in the trunk right?" Namine asked. "Yeah." **_

_***End of Flashback***_

"Oh right." Selphie blushed of ambarassment and left the car. 6 minutes later, Selphie and Olette walked out the house. Olette wore a orange blouse, tan shorts, and white sneakers. When they got in Selphie was the first to say "Why didn't you tell me you moved?" Olette looked confused. "I did. Remeber last month?"

_***Flashback***_

_**Selphie's phone rung non stop. "Hello? Selphie here!" "Hey Selph, it's your cousin Olette. I just wanted to tell you that I moved from Twilight Town, to a brown stoned house in Destiny Islands. Don't forget. Later!" Olette hung up before Selphie could respond. "Yay! I could see Olette more often!" Selphie pranced happily along the living room.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

"Oh yeah. I never got a chance to respond."

"Selphie do you have short term memory lost?" Namine asked. "No!""Are you bi-polar?" Xion asked. "Of course silly!" Selphie ruffled her hair. "No comment." I whispered. "You just did." Selphie said. "Shut up!" I remarked playfully.

"Last but not least Laraxene. Who would like to volunteer to go get her?" I asked in a host announcer tone. "I would!" Xion said rather quickly.

We stopped infront of an apartment house, and saw Laraxene sitting on her fire escape. Xion got out the car and shouted "Hey Laraxene!" Said girl looked down and smiled.

She jumped out her fire escape, luggage in hand. Xion looked at her with a :0 face. "It's not that high up Xion!"

Laraxene put her luggage in the trunk and got in tha car along with Xion. "Ok everyone's here! Now let's go to the manison! A.K.A our home!" I shouted happily. The girls screamed in excitement and we drove off. Heading to Radiant Garden.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. Camp's been a pain! Now it's over so I can update more! Hoooray! If Laraxene's a little nice, it's because of excitement. Anyways please review!<strong>

**-Hiddensecret564**


	3. Chapter 3

Silver and Red don't mix right?

Hey guys! Chapter 3 is here! I do not own Kingdom hearts, or an of these stores being used here. Well Chapter 3 you my begin.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Shopping and Excitement

We stopped in front of the docks and Ferry's. "Were going to Radiant Garden girls!" I said getting out the car.

"You never told us this." Laraxene said as the other girls got out. "Well we wanted it to be a suprise." Namine replied.

"What about the car?" Selphie asked. "There gonna ship it there and we have to be at the ferry, at 3:00 pm. Namine what time is it?" I asked. "3:00 pm." We all looked at each other.

"Come on we have to go!" I yelled running with my things. A man stopped us. "Excuse me miss would you like your car shipped to Radiant Garden?" "Yes! I'll pick it up tomorrow!"

With that my band members and I ran past people, muttering 'sorry's' and 'excuse me's' Just as the ticket lady was about to close the door, I stopped it with my foot. "We have tickets! please let us go!" I cried. The lady took our tickets and smirked. "You guys are lucky, hop on!" We said our thanks, and walked on the boat.

We put our luggages in the bag compartment and sat down. Namine, Selphie and I were seated together, while Laraxene, Olette, and Xion sat together. "Ugh! such a long day so far!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, I know so hungry." Namine whined.

"We'll eat somewhere as soon as we get off, and go to the mansion." I said. Namine nodded. "Hey Selph-" I looked over and saw her asleep. Behind me were Laraxene, Olette, and Xion sleeping too. "I think we should follow their lead."Namine said closing her eyes. "Night." "Night." I said closing my eyes.

_**"All passengers may board off the ferry now. Please remeber to take ll of your belongings with you. Have a nice stay, and Welcome to Radiant Garden." **_

__I opened my eyes and saw everyone getting off the boat. I shook my band memebers and we got our things. "When is the car coming?" Selphie asked.

"It should be here now actually." I said. I walked up to the front desk and asked "Excuse me, I have Black Range Rover under the name of Kairi Lockhart. Do you know when it will arrive?" _**(A:N I dont really know how the whole car shipping thing works.) **_The clerk lady typed in somethings, and smiled.

"Your car is right outside. Enjoy Radiant Garden." I said my 'thanks' and we left the desk. As we were walking, a spiky sandy blonde with ocean blue eyes, bumped into Namine making her shirt wet in coffee. "Hey!" she yelled.

_**Namine P.O.V**_

A cute spiky sandy blonde with ocean blue eyes, bumped into me. I felt something wet on my shirt.

I gasped when I realized it was coffee. "Hey!" I yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry." The guy said handing me a napkin. I shook my head. "It's ok, just a little exhausted that's all." "Roxas has an accident!" I looked up and saw a spiky brunette teasing said boy. "Shut up Sora! It was just an mistake." The boy Roxas turned to look at me and smiled. "Sorry for the whole coffee thing. I have to go!" With that Roxas left blushing.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Namine are you ok?" I asked. "Oh yeah I'm fine." I nodded my head and continued walking.

"My car! Oh how I missed you!" I said hugging my Range Rover. "Calm down. You lovers only been apart for a day." Laraxene said. I stuck my tongue out at her and got in. "Is everyone settled in?" I asked.

I heard a chorus of 'yes' and 'yeah's'. "Ok so lets get going!" I started up the car and we drove away from the docks.

We were still driving and ended up infront of a huge mansion. Behind it was a beautifull lake, waterfall, garden and woods. We got out the car and got our suitcases.

"Are you sure were in the right place?" Xion asked. "Yup! this is where were living." I said. The girls (except Namine who knew already) had their jaws open.

"Well don't just stand there come on!" I shouted grabbing there hands. As soon as we reached the porch. I opened the door, and opened my mouth.

The inside was gray, and dusty. Cobwebs hung everywhere, dust bunnies were placed in corners, and the smell of rust and mulch lingered. "Ewww gross!" Selphie yelled.

"This wasn't how it looked in the computer." I said stepping inside, making a creaking sound. "Internet lies!" Laraxene replied. _**(A:N rhyme!) **_"There's only 1 way to fix this." Namine said stepping inside. "We have to clean, and get our own furniture." We dropped our luagges and got started.

For an half an hour, us girls spent their time cleaning around every room. Making it sparkle with each reflecting sun."Were done finally!" Xion yelled slumping on the floor.

"Ok, now we ave to buy furniture." I said. "I have any idea. How about we each put in something that reminds us of home here." Olette suggested. We all looked at Olette dumbfounded.

"Ok for example, Selphie's house, she can add a pool to remind her of home. Me, I can add a swing set in the backyard. When we get to the our own bedrooms, we decorate it ourselves." I nodded my head. "I get it! that's a good idea." The rest of the girls agreed.

"Right, but first of all. How would we get a pool in the living room?" Laraxene asked. "We don't have to. We could just use the backyard, and connect it with the lake. Then we can have the swings right above pool. we can even add a slide!" Selphie said excited.

"There's an extra room in the basement. We can have a game room for that!" Xion shouted. "Ok we should all have tasks, for decorating. Everyone does their own room. I call Living room!" I shouted.

"Game room." Xion said. "Bathroom." Namine replied. "Backyard!" Selphie said. "I guess the kitchen and Dining room." Olette said. We all turned to Laraxene. "The woods." I looked at her shocked. "Why the woods?" I asked.

"A pathway to the lake and waterfall, along with the garden. I can build a bridge over the lake and waterfall." I gasped. "Good luck with that!" Selphie saluted. "I'll need help. Olette, would you like to volunteer?" Laraxene asked.

"I wouldn't mind." "Great it's a settled." I said. Silence. "Who's taking the car?"

I decide we go to Ikea first, then Home Depot, Lastly Game Stop. "Oh yeah Kairi?" Namine asked. "Who's paying for the stuff?" I stopped the car in the middle of the road. No one really drives here anyway.

"Don't worry. I managed to steal a couple million dollars to buy stuff. Gotta come prepared." Selphie said. My jaw dropped open. "Thank's Selph." I said, continuing to drive.

We finally made it to Ikea. "Ok, I'll go to the Living room area, Namine to the Bathroom supplies, Selphie Backyard, Olette kitchen, Xion you can get some shelves, and Laraxene to the gardening tools." I ordered. We split up in different directions and got to work. " I grabbed a cart and got started.

I looked at a red love seat, and a black corner sofa. That's getting payed for! I walked up to a employee and asked him if he can put anything that's under the Name of 'Silver Fantasy.'

He accepted and walked away. I used my phone and texted my friends, telling them that's it's under 'Silver Fantasy'. I found a Navy blue carpet to be put only in the Living room.

I picked up a tan coffee table. Last but no least, was the TV. I found a a 24 in. flat screen TV._** 'I can hook it up to the wall.' **_ I thought.

I was finished. Now for some paint. I decided on getting burgandy. Next my room. I went into bedrooms and found a large king sized double bed, red carpet, burgandy painted, and a small flat screen. I got a black drawer, a walk in closet, TV, and book shelf.

_**Namine's P.O.V**_

I looked around the bathroom furniture for anything. I found a nice light blue bathroom set for a good $699. It consisted of a mirror along witha cabinet, toilet, and a hot tub along with a huge shower. This was the my bathroom. For Kairi I got her everything red, Selphie everything yellow, Xion dark dark blue, Olette orange, and Laraxene gray. For my room, everything was white.

_**Selphie's P.O.V**_

"But why can't I get this couch?" I asked the employee. "Because miss, it's already being held for a person!" "I don't see why you can't give me this one, and give the person another 1!" I whined. "Fine have the couch!" I grinned widely "Thank you!" I needed couch for the backyard, and a rocking chair. I had my room yellow.

_**Olette's P.O.V**_

Everything was going out smoothly for me. The kitchen would be painted blue. I had a kitchen island, deluxe fridge, oven, cabinets, and stove. My room was going to be orange. I was walking to find Laraxene, since we were doing the woods and what not. On my way dirty blonde rushed past me knocking me down. "Ow!" I said rubbing my back.

"Oh sorry miss." The dirty blonde helped me up and rushed past me again. I cocked my head to the side, not understanding what just happend. I found Laraxene deciding on paint. "Hey Laraxene!" I shouted running towards her.

_**Xion's P.O.V**_

I got 2 arm chairs, recliner chairs, corner sofa, book shelves, and a 24 inch flat screen. I was ready to get the game room on! The room would be silver. I got a few stencil, so that way the wall would say, 'Silver Fantasy's Game Room/ hangout room.' My room would be a dark blue. I realized something was wrong. I forgot the air conditioner! I quickly ran back to the appliances.

_**Laraxene's P.O.V**_

My task was very easy. All I needed was gardening tools. I hd everything that consisted of planting. I got some seeds of each flower. Such as roses, sunflowers, and tulips. I lastly I got some some spray paint in every color in the rainbow. I had a great idea. "Why do you have spray paint?" Olette asked. "You'll see."

All I needed was gray for my room. My cellphone started buzzing. Kairi was calling me to meet her in the front of the store. I grabbed Olette's hand we left from the gardening aisle.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

The rest of the girls met up with me in the front. We payed for our things and asked they can be shipped to the house. We got in the car and headed off to Home Depot.

Once we ended up were we were, Laraxene got out the car. "I'll be back guys. Just need some wood and carpeting tools." We nodded and watched her run off. "When are we gonna go to Game Stop?" Xion asked.

"Right after." Namine said. 6 minutes later, some things were loaded in the truck and we took off into Game Stop. Once we entered the store, Xion ran in grabbing almost all game systems. Xion picked up a Nintendo Wii, PS3 and 2, Xbox 360, 3DS, and a PSP. "Ok now all I need is video games for it. Xion made a list of everything she needed.

_**Nintendo Wii- Mario Kart, Sims 3, JUST DANCE 1, 2, and 3, Epic Mickey, New Super Mario bros., Michael Jackson Experience, Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2, and Super smash bros brawl, Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution, along with 6 wii remotes**_

_**PS3- Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Black Ops, Bleach: Soul Resurreccion, and DJ Hero**_

_**PS2- Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts RE: CoM, **_

_**Xbox 360- Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, and Final Fantasy XIII, Naruto: Rise of a Ninja, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, **_

_**3DS- Mario Kart 7, Legend Of Zelda Ocarina of Time, Super Mario 3D, Street Fighter IV, Sonic Generation, Luigi's Mansion 2, Dead or Alive Dimensions, Sims 3, Nintendogs, and Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance.**_

_**PSP- FFVII Crisis Core, Kingom Hearts BBS, Naruto Shippuden Kizuna and 3rd Birthday. **_

I gasped at how long the list was. Xion paid for all the stuff and got a super large bag. Xion squealed happily and ran in the car. I giggled and follwed after them.

We arrived at the house, and was suprised to see everything set up for us. "Well, I'm gonna hook up every game system!" Xion said running into the game room.

"Electric company is already fixed so, Oletted let's go fix the woods, you guys can come with." Laraxene said. I grabbed Namine's hand and we went with Laraxene and Olette.

"Selphie ya coming?" Namine asked. "Sure the backyard could use some help. Namine would you like to help?" Said blonde nodded and followed Selphie to the backyard. With that, I followed Olette and Laraxene in the woods.

"Ok guys first we'll make the pathway, from there the bridge over the lake and waterfall. Get it?" Laraxene said. Olette and I nodded. "Good Kairi you can plant the flowers. I also have some already planted flowers, so Olette you can spray plant them, cut it and tie them to the bridge when I'm done."

I started digging a hole and planted, Oletted cut some parts of the stem and spray painted them, while Laraxene started building.

2 hours later, the pathway and bridge looked fantastic. I sighed in amazement. "Who wants to be the first to walk across the bridge?" Laraxne asked.

I raised my hand and held onto the metal railings. I started walking, and soon enough I was on the other side. It rocket a little bit but it was still trustworthy. The flowers were tied along side the metal banisters. "It safe!" I yelled running back.

The flowers I planted hadn't grew yet, but were everywhere. "HEY GIRLS COME OUTSIDE!" Laraxene shouted.

Namine, Olette, and Xion cam running out, and stopped in their tracks. "It's beautiful..." Namine breathed out. "Come looke at our new backyard and pool.

Selphie directed us near the back. My eyes widened. Above the pool, were 6 swings for all of us, a mini waterfall, was there, leading into the hot tub/pool. There were even chairs to watch the view of the sunset. "We did an awesome job today." I said.

"Um, Kai when was that party you metioned?" Xion asked. "8:00 why?" "It's 7:30." There was moment of silence before we all ran inside the house.

* * *

><p>I finished chapter 3! chapter 4 will come not to soon or long, but quick! ASAP! I'll try. Nxt chapter is wit da guys! or they will see them. L8TA!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a year! My computer crashedbut now I have a new one! Yay! I can update more frequently now! Anyways here is chapter 4 of Silver and Red don't mix right? Enjoy, sorry for grammar errors and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts if I did Kairi would be fighting like how she is in Dead Fantasy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

First gig

The 6 of us were getting ready and either tuning up our instruments or adding final touches. "Ok guys! I'm ready!" I called out walking down the stairs. I wore a black dress with a red plaid skirt, ripped black leggings and black ankle length boots.

I lounged on the couch and waited for the others. My blonde haired sister walked down playing with the hem of her shirt. She wore a white tank top, white ripped jeans, black converse, and a dark blue jacket. "Yo! Black looks awesome on you other than white." I commented.

"Thanks Kai, the black goes with your red velvet hair, it's like a cupcake." I frowned and stuck out my tongue like a 3 year old. "Alright who's ready to rock?" The other 4 girls walked down the stairs dressed beautifully. Xion was dressed in a red tank top, white short shorts, and black knee high converse. Laraxene wore a ripped black shirt, ripped jeans, and ballet flats. Olette was dressed in an orange shirt, black short shorts, white leggings and black flats. Lastly, Selphie wore a long purple shirt, black jeans, and dark brown knee high boots. After taking glances at the 5 of them, I knew we were ready. "Ok guys; let's turn this 1st gig into the best!" I said walking out the door, the others following suit.

We drove to a warehouse in the woods, with the moon shining bright. The girl's instruments were in the trunk and ready to be played. "This place seems creepy." Selphie whispered.

I put the car to a stop, and got out. The others followed my actions, grabbed their instruments (except Laraxene) and we stood in front of the warehouse. The beat of the music can be heard and teenagers talking. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in." Laraxene pushed the doors open to hundreds of teenagers laughing, socializing and what not.

It was your normal teenage party. Teens getting drunk and living life to the fullest. Xion elbowed me in the arm. "Look a stage, maybe that's where we perform?" I shrugged and told the others of Xion's discovery. The 6 of us stood on stage and were getting ready. I grabbed the microphone and got their attention. "Excuse me! Listen up!" The teenagers looked our way.

"Ok, I'm Kairi lead singer, Namine our acoustic guitar player and back up vocals, Xion our pianist, Olette the bassist, Selphie our electric guitar here, and our drummer Laraxene. Together we make up Silver Fantasy. The song we will be playing is called Born for this by Paramore." My heart was pounding, but I shook the feeling off and gave a countdown to the band. Teenagers started taking out their recorders and what not. The instruments started to play and I started singing.

**(Bold Kairi) _(Back up vocals)_**

**Oh no I just keep on falling**

_**Back to the same old**_

**Where there's hope that misery keeps crawling**

_**On my way**_

**With your faith you'll trigger a landslide**

_**Victory**_

**The kill off this common sense of mine**

**It takes acquired minds**

**To taste to taste to taste this wine**

**You can't down it with your eyes**

**So we don't need the headlines**

**No we want the headlines we just want!**

_**We want the airwaves back**_

_**We want airwaves back **_

**Everybody sing! Like it's the last day**

**You will ever sing Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?**

**Everybody live! Like it's the last day you will ever see **

**Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?**

**Right now you're the only reason**

_**I'm not letting go-oh**_

**And time out that everyone's worth pleasing**

_**Well ha-ha!**_

**You'll trigger a landslide**

_**Victory**_

**To kill of their finite state of mind**

**It takes acquired minds**

**To taste to taste to taste this wine**

**You can't down it with your eyes**

**So we don't need the headlines**

**No we want the headlines we just want!**

_**We want the airwaves back**_

_**We want airwaves back **_

**Everybody sing! Like it's the last day**

**You will ever sing Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?**

**Everybody live! Like it's the last day you will ever see **

**Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?**

**Everybody sing! Like it's the last day**

**You will ever sing Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?**

There was a drum and guitar solo so I moved to the beat of the music and shook my hair wildly. The crowd cheered and died down as I began to sing again.

**Alright so you think you're ready? Ok**

**Then you say this with me go!**

**We were born for this!**

_**We were born for this!**_

**Alright so you think you're ready? Ok **

**Then you say this with me go! **

**We were born for this!**

_**We were born for this!**_

"I can't here you guys! Come on sing with us!" I shouted.

**We were born for this!**

_**We were born for this!**_

**We we born for**

**We we born for!**

**Everybody sing!**

**Like it's the last day You will ever sing **

**Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?**

**Everybody live! Like it's the last day you will ever see **

**Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?**

**Everybody sing! Like it's the last day**

**You will ever sing**

**Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure?**

**Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure?**

**We were born for this**

_**We were born for this**_

**We were born for this!**

I finished the song listened to the crowd's cheers. I looked at the band and grinned and them. They returned with smiles, and fist pumps. "Alright you young teens this is all we have, but we still have more time so, you guys want another?" I asked. Another loud roar in respond. I looked at the band for approval. "What song?" Olette asked. "Um, another Paramore song, That's what you get." I suggested. We nodded in approval and started to play. **(A/N: Sorry for those of you who loves this song)**

We finished with the crowd's cheers. The teenagers complimented so many times, it was kind of annoying. "Kairi you are a genius! We are totally on YouTube I'm sure of it!" Selphie said hugging me. "That was the plan all along Selph."

Laraxene tapped my shoulder. "Can we stay for awhile?" To be honest, I didn't want to stay here. It seemed so….unsafe. I looked towards the others for approval. They nodded. I sighed. "Ok fine, but only for 2 hours and we leave!" I spoke loud to make myself clear. "Got it!" Laraxene said quickly, and strode over to a red head dressed in all black.

Olette, Xion, and Selphie dispersed and mingled off somewhere. Namine stood beside me. "Got nowhere to go?" I asked. She nodded and sighed. "So crowded here it's kind of scaring me." I chuckled. The song 'Stereo Hearts' by Gym class heroes came on.

I bobbed my head to the beat. "My hearts a stereo beats for you so listen close-" Namine stopped singing when a familiar looking blonde bumped into her spilling a bit of his fruit punch on her. "I'm so sorry, hey I know you." The blonde apologized and cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah your um, Roxas right?" Namine asked. Roxas nodded. "We have to stop meeting like this, it's embarrassing." Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, how about I get you some napkins or I can get you something to drink?" Namine nodded and followed Roxas into the sea of teens. "Aww my little Roxie finally found someone." I turned to my side to see a brunette. I knew him, what was his name again? Sky? No that's not it. As if he read my mind he said, "Sora, your Kairi, am I correct?" I nodded. "Nice you got there you seem like a Paramore fan." I giggled. "No kidding. Want to sit somewhere else?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty loud here." He directed me somewhere in the back and away from the noisy crowd. We were in the backyard somewhere and sat on a bench. There was a lake in front of us with the woods behind.

The moon reflected off of the lake, it was beautiful. "Well, this seems better." I nodded in response and stared ahead. "Ya know I'm in a band top." This caught my interest. "Oh really? What's your band name called?" "Red Stones." I shook my head. "It doesn't ring a bell sorry." Sora chuckled. "I figured, were not discovered. Your band is Silver Fantasy huh?" I smirked. "Got that right. Remember it." Sora smiled amused at my antics. "Don't worry I will."

For the remainder of the time we talked about non-important stuff. Sora was 15 like me, his brother was Roxas and was in a band like me. "Hey ya thirsty?" He asked me. I nodded. "Ok, stay here I'll get something for us to drink." Sora disappeared and left me alone in the dark, only the moon as my only light. My plan when I got back home was to shower and sleep. I heard footsteps, and a brunette appeared.

"Got the drinks, it's not spiked or anything I checked. Oh, I think your electric guitarist is on a rampage by the way." Selphie immediately popped in my head. "Sorry Sora." I gulped down the drink which was fruit punch and ran into the warehouse. The teenagers were cheering 'Selphie, Selphie' as a brunette surfed a wave of the crowd and kept drinking a cup. Xion appeared next to me. "I guess you can figure out what happened." She said. "I don't need words to explain this madness." I said. Selphie was out down and she gulped down the rest of her drink. "Woo! Another round boys!" 2 teenagers walked up to Selphie and poured fruit punch in her cup. Obviously spiked.

I walked up to the brunette and slapped the cup out of her hand. "Come on Selphie were done here. Xion can you get the others?" I asked pulling a drunk Selphie away from the teens and drinks. Once we were out of the warehouse, I sat Selphie on the ground. She giggled and hiccupped over and over. Xion came out with Laraxene, Namine, and Olette. "Got them, lets go home." Selphie threw up and passed out on the ground. Xion picked her up and strapped her in the car. The rest of us followed suit and drove away. Note to self; never let Selphie drink under any circumstances!

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Please review! Chapter 5 will soon come!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys chapter 5 is alive! Enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Next Day

Like I said I would, I took a shower and fell asleep. That party was extreme. A flashback of what happened flooded my mind when the 6 of us got home.

_*Flashback*_

_I collapsed on the couch and covered my eyes of Selphie's annoying giggles. "Ugh! Selphie be quiet please?" Namine shouted which was unlike her. Her laughs died down to my pleasure. "Let's get around the campfire and sing our campfire song-"Selphie started to sing before Laraxene interrupted her by throwing a pillow. Selphie dodged it and started running away still singing. We all chased her down. Xion jumped on her and pinned the brunette down. Selphie struggled and was free of her grasp. She ran into her room and started ripping her pillows. Feathers fluttered everywhere. "You guys look like chickens! Cluck cluck!" She laughed hysterically. This was our chance. I pinned Selphie to her bed and held her arms, Olette wrapped her in a blanket. Selphie squirmed around until Namine splashed water over her face. The blonde continued to do this until Selphie stopped squirming. It was silent in her room before the brunette closed her eyes and fell asleep. I can tell she would have a hangover tomorrow. "At least she stopped." Xion whispered. I let go of Selphie and slowly got off of her bed. The 5 of us tiptoed towards her door. Just as we were about to open it there was a whisper. "I'm still here!" Selphie screamed covering my mouth and pulling me down. I had to admit, for a drunken person, Selphie was smart._

_*Flashback ends*_

I woke up and did all of my usual morning routines. (Brush teeth, wash face, and shower) I dressed in black skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt and brown vintage looking boots. I walked downstairs and went straight into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to see cinnamon waffles. Those will do I thought. (A/N: I forgot to add the part were they went grocery shopping and just regular shopping) I put my waffles in the toaster and anxiously waited for them to cook.

The others were asleep which left me here alone, in the kitchen, with food. I were to be stuck here alone forever, I would last for maybe a month or so. Lost in my own thoughts, the waffles popped up which scared the living soul out of me. I slowly walked over to the toaster and out the waffles on a plate, also adding syrup. I sat down and ate in peace.

I heard a groan and Namine came in scratching her hair and yawning. "Hey Kai are those cinnamon waffles?" I nodded and in response, she took a bit out of my mine. Namine licked her fingers and put her own waffles in the toaster. "Why are you dressed?" She asked me.

"I don't want to be in my pajamas all day, they get dirty." I answered. Laraxene, Xion, and Olette came down. "Hey people, I'm eating cereal." Xion said grabbing a box of cinnamon toast crunch. "Make that 3!" Laraxene and Olette said at the same time.

"Ugh! I have such a headache!" A brunette yelled walking into the kitchen. Selphie put her head on the table. "Xion can wu mwake me a wol." Selphie's sounds were muffled. "What?" "Can you make me a bowl of cereal?" She asked clearly this time.

"Sure." Bowls of cereal were passed around to those who wanted. We ate in silence, too lost in our breakfast. "What's on the agenda today guys?" Olette asked. "No idea." I said finishing my waffles and washing my plate. I walked into the living and pulled out my iPhone 4. I slumped on the couch and went to youtube. What shocked me was that on the top featured was us. Our band, Silver Fantasy. I clicked the first video and watched in awe.

My band and I were playing and doing our thing. "Guys! Come here now!" I shouted. The 5 of them crowded around me on the couch. "Look!" I shouted pointing at the screen. The video ended and there was dead silence. "Does that mean were famous?" Xion asked. "Yeah." Laraxene replied. Another silence, before the 6 of us burst out screaming in joy.

Our joy subsided soon after. "I can't believe it!" Selphie said. It looks like her hangover disappeared. A knock on the front door was heard. I stood up and opened the door. A dark haired professional looking man and his posse stared at me smiling. "I'm Zack Fair you're manager." I looked at him confused and backed up.

"Huh? Hold on none of us agreed to that." My band members walked up to me. "This guy wants to be our manager." I said. "Please come in." Olette said pushing behind. Zack and posse walked inside. "Like I said before, I'm Zack Fair, that's Tifa Lockheart, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonheart, and Rinoa Heartily." He matched the names with the faces.

"You must be Silver Fantasy. I was pleased of your performance at that party and want to be your manager." I was lost for words. All of this happening in one day. "May we have a moment?" I asked. Zack nodded. I pulled my crew over to the kitchen and we quietly discussed. "What do you guys think?" I asked.

"I think it's a good idea." Namine stated. The others agreed. "We can become even more famous, tour around the world! Also have out own concerts even a tour bus!" Selphie exclaimed excited. I sighed I guess it wasn't too bad. I walked over to the living room and smiled. "We have a deal. I'm Kairi, this is my sister Namine, Laraxene, Olette, Xion, and Selphie, were Silver Fantasy." Zack smirked. "Welcome to Fair Records."

Zack told us to dress and meet him in the limousine. All I added was a black jean jacket and waited for the others in the living room. Namine was dressed in a white knee length dress with black knee high converse. Laraxene wore a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, red suspenders, black skinny jeans, and dark blue vans. Xion dressed in a red shirt, black frilly skirt and dark purple converse. Olette wore a purple long sleeve shirt, baggy black shorts and red converse. **(A/N:** **Unlike Olette)** Lastly Selphie, who was dressed in a bright blue shirt, midnight purple skirt, red leggings and black boots. Her style was bizarre. The 6 of us stepped out into the air and went into the limousine.

We drove away from the mansion and into town. We lived on the far side of Radiant Garden anyways. There were a lot of skyscrapers, and bright lights which probably looked better in the dark. We stopped at a tall silver building. We were directed inside and on the top floor. The inside of the room was a bright orange, with red and black couches everywhere.

There were 5 desks in different corners. "Alright guys, you probably think I'm professional and stuff but actually," Zack ripped off his business suit like how you see in sitcoms, to reveal a black t-shirt, black jeans, a chain hanging off and blue vans. **(A/N: Got ya there! I would never make Zack professional!)** "I'm like the rest of you guys. Young and like teens. Like these guys, there only 19 or 18!" He pointed to his posse. Now taking a good look at them, they were dressed like us too. "Go on take a seat, you guys are scaring me standing." Tifa said showing us couches. We plopped down on a couch, as well did Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Rinoa and Zack.

"Alright Silver Fantasy, ready for a life of fame?" Zack asked. The 6 of us eagerly nodded. "Good because you have an interview waiting. Say, how would you guys like to perform here? Right now as an opening to saying 'were the newest bands out'." "Sure!" I said what we were all thinking. "Good if you guys would just walk into that room over there, your interview will start and you guys can perform." Zack pointed to a brown room in the corner.

We went in his direction and opened the door. "We'll be there soon!" He called out. The inside resembled a janitor's closet. The door was locked. I began to bang on the door. "Is this some kind of joke?" I screamed out. A cylinder came down on us. I touched the glass and saw the top open. We were plunging up in a fast motion, my ears popped. The cylinder doors opened and we exited in fear. I kept yawning so I can hear well. It was a trick my mom taught me. A bunch of camera flashes blocked our vision. If this is fame, it's bright.

An orange couch was placed in the center of the room. I noticed a crowd up front screaming and cheering. Some of the teens I recognized from the party were there. A red headed man along with a bald headed guy with sunglasses sat beside us. "Hello! I'm Reno and this is Rude! Welcome to Radiant Garden Videos, or known as RGV!" The red head named Reno waited for the crowd to die down. When it finally did, Reno began to talk. "Ok, I'm here with the newest band called Silver Fantasy! Care to name your members?" Reno asked me. I gave him a confused look. A table appeared in front of us with a plugged in microphone and mini water bottles.

The others had the same. "Well actually the band isn't mine, it's ours. Anyways I'm Kairi, this is my sister Namine, Laraxene, Olette, Xion and this is Selphie." I introduced. "Woo! Selphie!" Some of the teenagers cheered. I guess they remember last night's events. "Yay my own fan club!" Selphie said. A chuckle was heard from the crowd.

"Tell us about your band." Rude said. Namine answered, "Well the teens who just yelled our electric guitarists name were at the party we performed. Someone who recorded us and put us on YouTube, were grateful. I mean Kairi was on her phone and there we were on YouTube rocking out loud. Next thing we know, Zack Fair our new manager and his posse appeared, he asked if we wanted to join Fair Records, we agreed and here are." Reno smiled.

"I hope you guys can perform your rocking out loud here tonight." "Tonight?" I asked. "Yeah you guys we'll be here all day. Commercial breaks ya know? This is being filmed on live TV." I blushed. I probably looked like an idiot in front of the camera. To my displeasure they did a close up on me. I covered my face as everyone laughed. "It's ok red head. Ok how did you guys meet?" Rude asked.

Xion took the microphone. "Kairi and Namine here were having auditions and surprisingly we were the lucky ones! The next day she called us to meet at the Destiny Islands ferry to go to Radiant Garden. It was like they had everything planned." Reno grinned. "Do you guys feel weird having 6 members in a band?"

Laraxene spoke. "I don't think it's weird at all to have 6 members in a band. The more instruments the more sound. Most bands have up to 5 members so why not six? It won't be a huge difference. 10 members is a big difference. But anyways we get along well, so if one of us were to be separated than it wouldn't be the same. Take Selphie for instance, don't you guys think it would be quieter than usual?" The crowd laughed as well did Reno and Rude.

"You guys have a good sense of humor. Do any of you miss Destiny Islands?" I took the lead. "To be honest, I think we all do especially Namine and me since we practically lived there our whole entire life. Radiant Garden is very tech with their things. I can't help but say I miss the sun beating on me and the sandy beaches, not to mention the sweet smell of the seawater. Radiant Garden is a good start though."

"What made you guys want to leave Destiny Islands anyways?" Rude asked. It's always the quiet ones who ask the most painful questions.

All eyes turned to Namine and me. "Good question. The reason we left was because in Destiny Islands there were good memories that lived there, but also painful ones. Our parents kind of disappeared when our dad left my mom. We think it was out of pain and heartbreak but we honestly don't know. They left when we were 6 and helpless. We didn't want to stay somewhere where it all began, so living in a Radiant Garden, like Kairi said, is a good start a good way to go." Reno gave a sad smile. "I understand, we'll be back right after this commercial break!"

I sat up from the couch and stretched. "Good job guys! Commercial breaks are like 5 minutes or so long, just stay here and when it's time to get back on, and do your stuff." Reno instructed before walking out of the room along with Rude. "This is amazing. Our dreams are finally coming true!" Selphie squealed.

"What song are we playing?" Xion asked. I scanned my brain for the correct brain. "Call me when you're sober by Evanescence. It's a good song. Want to sing it?" I asked. The band nodded in agreement. We were back on the show. The interview was finished and now we were getting ready to sing. "Alright here is Silver Fantasy, live from RGV studios singing Call me when you're sober by Evanescence!"

Reno introduced us and we stood on a stage. "Hey guy's this is Silver Fantasy hope you guy's like our song!" Xion started off playing followed by the others, I began singing.

_**Don't cry to me, if you loved me**_  
><em><strong>You would be here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You want me, come find me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make up your mind<strong>_

_**Should have let you fall and lose it all**_  
><em><strong>So maybe you can remember yourself<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late<strong>_

_**Don't cry to me, if you loved me**_  
><em><strong>You would be here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You want me, come find me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make up your mind<strong>_

_**Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame**_  
><em><strong>Must be exhausting to lose your own game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't play the victim this time and you're too late<strong>_

_**So don't cry to me, if you loved me**_  
><em><strong>You would be here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You want me, come find me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make up your mind<strong>_

_**You never call me when you're sober**_  
><em><strong>You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over<strong>_  
><em><strong>How could I have burned paradise?<strong>_  
><em><strong>How could I? You were never mine<strong>_

_**So don't cry to me, if you loved me**_  
><em><strong>You would be here with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't lie to me, just get your things<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've made up your mind<strong>_

The song ended with an uproar of the crowd. "Amazing you guys are just as good as The Red Stones!" Laraxene frowned. "Just as good? We are better! Who are the Red Stones anyway?" Reno and Rude had on shocked faces. "You don't know the Red Stones?" Rude asked.

"I do, but I never heard their songs before." I said. "They are the number one band in town! They have captured the hearts of many girls!" Reno said it like it was the most obvious thing ever." Laraxene smirked. "Oh yeah? How good?" "Scale of one to ten it would break, probably OVER 9000!" **(A/N: Guess where that's from)** Reno paused and kept looking at Laraxene's expression. "Y-you want a challenge?" The blonde deviously nodded.

Rude's glasses fell off. "F-from the Red Stones?" Another nod. The 2 passed out onto the floor. Laraxene grabbed the camera and said, "Ya hear that Red Stones? We, Silver Fantasy would like a challenge from you! May the best band win!" The camera shut off. What Laraxene done?

_*Somewhere*_

"Ya hear that Red Stones? We, Silver Fantasy would like a challenge from you! May the best band win!" The TV shut off. 6 boys sat on a couch and stared in awe. No band ever dared to challenge them in a competition. They would only lose badly. A red head seemed to remember the feisty girl. Laraxene was her name. He had remembered her from the party. All eyes turned towards the leader. Will he accept the challenge? "Call Laguna and tell him to organize a competition. It will be the biggest one yet." The leader said waving off one of his members, not in a rude way though. The teenager of sat down and cracked his knuckles. "Get ready Silver Fantasy for your biggest mistake yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Who are these mysterious teens? Sorry if this chapter is short! It came last minute so...yeah. Please Review chapter 6 will probably come next week! Keep your eyes peeled!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG wait! I kind of ran out of ideas but now I have more! For now, I'm going to be making my own song lyrics for Silver Fantasy to sing so please don't flame saying that the lyrics don't make sense and stuff. I'll still put in some Paramore and other band lyrics in though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, if I did, Kairi will be fighting more often like in Dead Fantasy and Namine would have a Keyblade.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Encounter<p>

The 6 of us were escorted home by Zack and his posse. Tomorrow we would have to do a photo shoot to be put up on magazines and what not. I told the girls to meet me in the hang out room, we needed to discuss something.

"Hey Kai, you needed something?" Xion asked sitting on a bean bag.

"Yeah, everyone take a seat." The girls did as told and waited for me to say something else. "Guy's I think we should start making our own songs."

There were shocked expressions. "Are you sure?" Namine asked. "We can't keep singing other band songs. When we release our own album, songs that we didn't make we'll be listed there and we might get sued."

This gave the girls something to think about. "Ok you're right. Let's make our own songs." Olette agreed. "Great! Alright, let's get some paper, pens, and our instruments!" I said.

A row of 6 guitars sat across the room. Xion was the only one who played the keyboard, Larxene couldn't play the drums at the moment but she was good on an acoustic guitar.

"Ok guys let's start making random beats!" I said.

I strummed some random chords along with the others. I listened closely and noticed we were creating a soft beat. We were in tune so I began singing. "Oh yeah," Namine smiled and sang, "Make it bright."

"Make it shine." That came from Xion. It wasn't long before we started making up words to go with the beat.

_Olette _

_I always felt alone under you're surrounding light_

_**Larxene**_

_**Maybe it's a battle fight**_

_**Kairi **_

_**You make it anything you wish**_

**Namine**

**Its optimistic let it fall off your shoulders**

_Xion _

_Cannot realize_

_**Kairi and Olette**_

_**This time always comes around**_

_**Xion and Namine**_

_**Waking up to panicked sounds**_

**Larxene**

**Wishing you'll be far away**

_**All**_

_**No one ever comes to bother!**_

_**Kairi**_

_**I'm in the center of the moonlight**_

_**Namine, Larxene, Olette, Selphie and Xion**_

_**Shining bright**_

_**Kairi**_

_**Just take a chance upon the stars**_

_Xion_

_Cause it will always be_

_Olette and Selphie_

_Always be_

_**All **_

_**Alright**_

_**Kairi **_

_**Alright yeah**_

_Xion_

_Close your eyes wish it's only a dream_

_Olette_

_Run away from tragic make the light you're magic_

**Larxene, Kairi, Namine and Selphie**

**It won't be far**

_**Xion and Selphie**_

_**Waking up to panicked sounds**_

**Larxene**

**Wishing you'll be far away**

_**All**_

_**No one ever comes to bother!**_

_**Kairi**_

_**I'm in the center of the moonlight**_

_**Namine, Larxene, Olette, Selphie and Xion**_

_**Shining bright**_

_**Kairi**_

_**Just take a chance upon the stars**_

_Xion_

_Cause it will always be_

_Olette_

_Always be_

_**All **_

_**Alright**_

_**Kairi **_

_**Alright yeah**_

**Namine**

**Blood drips to fall**

_Xion_

_Pain increases all_

_**Olette, Kairi, Selphie and Larxene**_

_**It's not turning around!**_

**Namine**

**Smiles turn to frowns**

_Xion_

_You're world comes crashing down!_

_**Olette, Kairi, Selphie and Larxene**_

_**It's not turning around!**_

We began to play a solo, each playing different notes.

_**Namine and Xion**_

_**Waking up to panicked sounds**_

**Selphie**

**Wishing you'll be far away**

_**All**_

_**No one ever comes to bother!**_

_**Kairi**_

_**I'm in the center of the moonlight**_

_**Namine, Larxene, Olette, Selphie and Xion**_

_**Shining bright**_

_**Kairi**_

_**Just take a chance upon the stars**_

_Xion_

_Cause it will always be_

_Olette_

_Always be_

**Selphie**

**It will always be!**

_**All **_

_**Alright**_

_**Kairi **_

_**Alright yeah**_

We stopped singing and looked at each other in awe. We just sang our first song.

"Ok, let's put that on paper!" Selphie said excitedly.

It didn't take us long to scan our brains for the correct words. "That will be a first hit single for sure!" Xion said.

It was time for the final question. "Ok, who wants to do a solo? You're song; you're only voice and us playing in the background."

It was silent for a while before Namine spoke up. "I will." I smiled. "Good, when our first concert or performance happens Namine can take the lead. Have any idea of you're song named Nami?" I asked. The blonde girl thought for a while before speaking.

"Skating Rapids."

I raised an eyebrow. "Cool name, why 'Skating Rapids?" Selphie asked.

"Well, even though the song isn't made yet, it's supposed to mean that life's a blur, and when your skateboarding or surfing a rapid wave, it all happens so fast right? So that's why." My sister was always known to be mysterious and created of her ideas. She likes to draw pictures with a story behind it, so I guess her drawings and songs are connected.

"No one can know the lyrics until our next performance." She said putting down her acoustic guitar. I nodded and stretched up out of my seat.

"Alright guys its 11:30, who wants to hear a scary story?" I asked.

The girls eagerly nodded. "Ok, go get your pajamas and blankets then come downstairs. It's fright night for us." I whispered.

The 6 of us were huddled in our blankets, in the hang out room. Unfortunately there was a thunderstorm going on. The lights were turned on and we sat in a circle.

"Alright story time. Long ago in the 1800's there lived a wealthy family. They were the happiest people in town. The house glowed. Their happiness seemed to ooze off of there pores, and spread. One day, a child was adopted. She was known to be a great heiress to the throne, or mansion. From that day, the family started to break. The happiness was no longer around the mansion. The house stopped glowing. Soon each month, one by one, the family members started disappearing.

The only one who remained in the house for more than a year was the orphan. Two months later, the orphan was never to be seen again. Officers concluded that the orphan has passed. This was because traces of broken glass, lots amounts of blood were shown. After this, the story was never to be told again. All true." I finished with a smirk.

Larxene scoffed. "That's not scary at all. What's next? The lights will turn off?" As soon as she said that, the thunder roared and lightning flashed. The lights turned off and we were in the dark.

"Way to go Larxene." Olette said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up the lights will come right back on." After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the lights never turned on. A loud slam was heard from down the hall. Selphie and I shrieked as we held onto each other.

"Maybe it's just the wind." Namine's statement sounded more like a question. "I dare one of you to go check it out!" Larxene said.

"No way!" Xion shouted. There was faint eerie whisper. "Shh! You hear that?" I whispered. _"Hey guy's come over here!" _Footsteps were heard as they neared the room. "There coming!" Selphie shrieked quietly.

"Everyone hide!" Larxene ordered.

I hid behind a couch and watched the mysterious people walk in the room; which was pretty hard considering it was pitch black.

There was dead silence before the lights were turned on. I caught flash of a spiky haired brunette. "Axel look! Guitars in mint condition." One pointed out. "Alright let's take em!" Another said.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted jumping out of my hiding spot, and pinning down a boy. I noticed the boy and gasped. It was the leader of the Red Stones; Sora.

"What are you doing here?" Xion spat rather viciously. "We'll explain right after red head here gets off." A silver haired boy snapped. I stood up off of Sora not offering him a hand. The brunette stood up himself and glared at me. "Like Xion said before, what are you guys doing here?" Laraxene asked.

"You caused this anyways. We just wanted to accept your challenge." A blonde spiky haired boy; Roxas said.

"We don't even know you!" Selphie yelled.

"Chill out 80's chick, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Sora; this is my brother Roxas, Riku, Axel, Tidus, and Hayner. Were the Red Stones." Sora matched the names with the faces.

Suddenly all of this made sense. "Did you guys do this? The lights and everything?" I asked.

"Well duh!" Hayner said.

Wow, I _really _thought it was the lightning. These guys are quite sneaky. "Why did you guys do it?" Namine asked. "Just to give you guys a warning. Were having a competition in two weeks. Battle of the bands, Red Stones vs. Silver Fantasy. Everyone will be there. No one has ever beaten us." Axel explained.

"Just because you have a useless reputation, doesn't mean we won't win." Larxene snapped.

"I would advise you to shut your trap and start practicing. We don't need a bunch of girls coming up to us and praising about how good we are." Sora smirked.

I walked up to him and grabbed his collar. "Listen here spiky! I don't care what you say but you better turn you're words around!" I growled.

Riku shoved me away from Sora. "Were not scared of some girls, just be ready to lose. We have our own albums, you wouldn't stand a chance!" Hayner said.

Olette snickered. "Oh right you guys are so sexist! How did you guys get here anyways? Stalking us? Typical, you just can't resist us!" Axel took a step towards Olette. Larxene stepped in front of Axel and glared. I swear you can almost spot fire and lightning between the two.

"Axel!" Tidus barked. "It's time to go! You girls have been warned." Sora said pulling the red head.

"So much for being nice at the party!" I yelled.

"That was before you guys were discovered sweetheart!" With those words said, Sora and his posse left the mansion. "Can you believe them?" Namine said angrily. I just remembered something, Sora said his band wasn't discovered, he lied!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's the end of this chapter! Sorry if I spelled some name wrongs or any mistakes in general. Also, sorry if Sora seemed so jerk-ish and a bit OOC but later in the story he'll turn to his usual goofy self. See ya next time and the wait won't be so long!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! The wait wasn't quite long as last time! Here is anther installment of Silver and red don't mix right? Chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own the song lyrics. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Radiance<p>

That night I slept angry, and lost in my dreams. Who did those boys think they were? Trespassing into our home like it was ok. That Sora guy was such a jerk! I bet him being nice to me was all just an act! What makes me even more furious was that he lied and said his band wasn't famous and all. I bet his brother Roxas bumped into Namine on purpose. It was probably all part of their plan. I woke up in the hang out room and looked out the window.

Some leftover droplets slid down the panel. It was probably wet and muggy. While remembering last night, I caught word of what Sora had said _'I would advise you to shut your trap and start practicing.'_ It was true, we needed to start practicing. We couldn't be beat by the Red Stones!

I ripped the blankets off the girls bodies and shouted, "Rise and shine band campers!"

There were groans of disapproval and mutters of angriness. Once they were awake, I stood by the door and grinned.

"Ok kids! On Today's agenda we have to practice and eat! Then once were done, we can go relax in the backyard. Now Xion can you make us 6 bowls of cereal? Pour different boxes into different bowls. Namine you and Larxene can move the instruments into the extra room down the hall. Selphie, Olette, and I will call Zack and tell him to bring recording stuff. I have an idea."I announced.

Namine frowned, "What's you're idea?" I smiled at her. "Were gonna release our first album!"

After eating bowls of cereal, Zack (who I called) came with the recording things we needed. He even stayed with us in the recording room along with Cloud, Tifa, Squall and Rinoa. We recorded our first song Moonlight Bright.

"Alright Namine's song is next." I said.

Namine sat down on a chair with the rest of us sitting behind. "This is called Skating Rapids." The drums began at a fast motion and I started strumming on my guitar. The other instruments joined and Namine sang.

_Namine_

_You probably think I'm just another face_

_**Kairi**_

_**You're wrong!**_

_Namine_

_Well watch me skate I'll past like a blur_

_**Kairi and Larxene**_

_**Just like air!**_

_Namine_

_Don't get me wrong we are a perfect pair_

_**Selphie, Olette, and Xion**_

_**So what?**_

_Namine_

_I have to say love isn't fair_

_**Kairi**_

_**Oh!**_

_Namine_

_Listen to those waves! Here they crash!_

_**Larxene**_

_**Look me in the face**_

_Namine_

_Just watch me pass!_

_I'm you're new Skating Rapid! Flying all around!_

_**Selphie**_

_**Can't just spot what place I'm in**_

_**Xion**_

_**So you**_

_**Kairi**_

_**Will**_

_**Olette**_

_**Burn to **_

_Namine_

_The ground_

_Namine_

_I know that fire is strong, just like my burning heart!_

_All the lies you forever shared that's you're favorite part!_

_**Kairi**_

_**Hey Namine what's your deal? Pushing your fate away? **_

_Namine_

_I believe I'm nothing else, just a broken fade_

_**Kairi**_

_**Oh!**_

_Namine_

_Listen to those waves! Here they crash!_

_**Larxene**_

_**Look me in the face**_

_Namine_

_Just watch me pass!_

_I'm you're new Skating Rapid! Flying all around!_

_**Selphie**_

_**Can't just spot what place I'm in**_

_**Xion**_

_**So you**_

_**Kairi**_

_**Will**_

_**Olette**_

_**Burn to **_

_Namine_

_The ground_

_Namine_

_I was always to be innocent_

_Till I broke the rules and paid the cent_

_Not a punishment I deserved_

_Life goes by like a surfer who swerved_

There was a solo, all of us playing our parts.

_**Xion**_

_**Things aren't what they seem to be**_

_**Larxene **_

_**It doesn't really matter**_

_**Olette**_

_**Doesn't really matter!**_

_**All**_

_**All we want!**_

_Namine_

_The fire, desire, you're a liar_

_**All**_

_**All we want!**_

_**Kairi**_

_**Get ready for the time of you're life!**_

_**Kairi**_

_**Oh!**_

_Namine_

_Listen to those waves! Here they crash!_

_**Larxene**_

_**Look me in the face**_

_Namine_

_Just watch me pass!_

_I'm you're new Skating Rapid! Flying all around!_

_**All**_

_**Hey!**_

_Namine_

_Listen to those waves! Here they crash!_

_**Larxene**_

_**Look me in the face**_

_Namine_

_Just watch me pass!_

_I'm you're new Skating Rapid! Flying all around_

_**Selphie**_

_**Can't just spot what place I'm in**_

_**Xion**_

_**So you**_

_**Kairi**_

_**Will**_

_**Olette**_

_**Burn **_

_Namine_

_To the ground_

The song ended. I was impressed by Namine's song. She sang with such fire and passion that gave you goosebumps. It told something about Namine; she had an innocent face, but inside she that rocker soul. I grinned at her. We sang other songs that we made. I had my own song called 'Beautiful Darkness'. Larxene made hers called 'Spark'. Xion's was named 'Breakdown'. Olette's was 'Blue Ever,' kind of weird and creative. Lastly there was Selphie's called 'Forbidden'.

Once all of our songs were finished, we had an album of 7 songs. Not enough for a full album! We decided to make it thirteen songs. The last 6 were covers from different bands. We copied The Red Stones, it's exactly what they did. I sat in the recording room with the others. We needed an album name.

"Anyone has ideas?" I asked.

"How about Yellow?" Selphie suggested.

"No way," Larxene said without looking at her.

"Hmm, how about Radiance?" Namine suggested. I thought for a moment, the name seemed simple and plain. "I like it." I said looking at the others. There was a chorus of agreements. I stood up and looked at Zack. "We have an album name!" I said. He nodded signaling me to go on. "It's called Radiance."

_*Red Stones mansion*_

Sora, Riku, Axel, Tidus, Hayner and Roxas lounged on a couch in a hangout room.

"We have to do something about those girls," Tidus muttered.

"If they become more famous, then the Red Stones would no longer exist." Axel rolled his eyes, "I think were aware Tidus." Said boy scoffed, "I don't see you coming up with ideas!"

Sora frowned."Guys stop! Arguing isn't going to help! We need an idea that will put these girls down at the bottom."

Roxas face went pale. "You aren't talking about violence are you?" His twin shook his head. "Of course not, I'm talking about humiliation." Riku was suddenly interested. "Ok, I have an idea. How about at the concert we pour paint on them whiles there performing." Axel grinned, "Genius man!"

Hayner frowned, "Think about it, the big concert would have to be pushed back farther. How about we have a little press conference, we both perform and then pour the stuff."

The boys agreed with the idea. Roxas agreed but wasn't quite satisfied. Deep down, he felt guilty about hurting the girls; especially Namine. She was such a nice girl from what he known when he actually spoke to her at the party. Now he was going to hurt her. Roxas had to do something he just couldn't build up the courage to do so.

_*Back with Silver Fantasy*_

After the whole recording session, I sat on the couch in the hangout room alone. I was listening to Monster by Paramore. The beat of it made me bob my head and sing along. Without thinking, I grabbed a notebook and pencil and began to write.

_I don't understand _

_Your meanings glued in my mind_

_You give me commands_

_That I just can't comprehend_

_You always know how to break me down; you all ways know how to make me fall_

_We blew it away! You're turning me on_

_Confusing the game you created!_

_This is madness can't break free!_

_Imprisoned the hope I had_

_Can't decode me_

I stopped there, I couldn't think of anything else. "How about this," Xion walked into the room; which made my heart skip a beat. I didn't even know she was here!

"_This dirt and blood together, it makes a big giant mess. Memories we all ways shared, now turned to nightmares."_

I smiled and wrote them down. "This is how the chorus goes," I said. "_We blew it away! You're turning me on, confusing the game, you created! This is madness can't break free! Imprisoned the hope I had, Can't decode me."_

Xion smiled. "Perfect, what do you think of the bridge?"

"You guys totally skipped the refrain." Namine said walking in and sitting next to me. Another beat skipped.

I handed her the notebook as she read. "_You always know how to break me down you all ways know how to make me fall. _I like it." Selphie, Larxene and Olette soon entered. Seriously! What is _with_ everyone popping up? "Let's make up the bridge together. Ok how about this? _I will fight to the end." _I nodded writing down the sentence.

Selphie spoke, "Me next! _Kill the heart that you sent." _Larxene smirked."_And the fire that you breathe," _Namine smiled and sang _"All the lies are ink on pages!" _Finally Xion and I sang together. _"Splattered! Oh there splattered!" _We created the bridge! Now the song can begin our next album. "Ok guys, we have the lyrics, now let's practice it." I said.

After practicing we received a call from Rinoa. She said we have a press conference next week. Millions of people will come to see us and we'll be performing against The Red Stones. It's kind of like a preview of the concert.

"So what songs are we going to sing?" Larxene asked.

"I think we should start off with a cover first, then sing the song we just practiced." I announced.

Their faces went pale. "Were not ready," Olette deadpanned. I frowned, "Come on, that's talk of doubt! We have to have confidence alright?" My band members nodded. "Ok, we'll be ready. We have all next week to ourselves to practice and do whatever." Namine agreed.

I smiled, "See? Spirits high and full of hope!" Even though they grinned, I can still sense their fear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! This update was faster! I hope you liked A1Squad chapter 4! So I was thinking about doing a Hunger games based Kingdom Hearts fanfic and I was wondering what you guys think but anyway here is Silver Fantasy Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other characters**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Press conference

The week came by like a blur. Tonight was the night of the press conference. We were supposed to wake up by 12:00 pm (which I already do) and be at Radiant Square by 8 pm. I was calm by noon, and anxious also nervous by night. I wore a black tank top, black jean short shorts, red belt, blue vans, ripped leggings and a dark purple short-sleeved thigh high sweater, accompanied by a black beret.

I sat at the backyard and listened to the peaceful waves of the waterfall. This seemed to make me relax but as time went by, the more anxious I began to get. It was 6:30.

One hour and seventy minutes left…anxiety makes me do math.

Namine walked and sat next to me wearing a thigh length white denim dress, under a black long sleeved ripped shirt, black leggings, brown ankle boots, gold locket, and a white beret. "I knew I would find you out here."

I sighed. "Something wrong?" I nodded, "Just worried about tonight."

Namine frowned. "Weren't you the one who said to have hope and keep you're spirits high? I think you were."

I looked away, knowing she was right. "Ok, ok, I shouldn't be worried. You're right." My sister smiled. "Good, come on we should get going." Namine stood and pulled me up off of the bench as we entered the living room.

The other girls were dressed beautifully in their punk rock clothing. Zack waited for us in the limo. He smirked as we entered the vehicle and drove away from our home.

Arriving at Radiant Square came to quick for me to follow. Zack guided us into the tall building and up to the top floor. While we were in the elevator Zack told one thing before exiting.

"Get ready girls for thousands of fans screaming for two bands; Silver Fantasy and the Red Stones."

The 'ding' if the elevator was heard. I took a deep breath as we walked out and entered to double glass doors. Lights flashed all around, Zack left from our side and fans screamed our name. There were two tables that had two posters behind. One poster had our name written in silver, (**A/N: If you know the band Evanescence think of their font and imagine the words 'Silver Fantasy' instead of Evanescence) **black background and six girls smiling or smirking (*cough cough Larxene cough cough*), those six girls were us. Another poster had 'Red Stones' written in red and their picture. **(A/N: If you've seen that episode of iCarly, iFight Shelby Marx imagine the press conference just like this but with a lot more people) **Said band was already sitting across from us. We took a seat and the 2 hosts Reno and Rude began introducing us.

"I'm here with the most famous bands Silver Fantasy and The Red Stones!" The twelve of us smiled at our fans. "Ok we heard that there is a concert coming up not too long from now and tell us about it. How did it start?" Reno asked.

Before I can speak, Sora took the mic and began to talk. "Well actually, Larxene here challenged us and we accepted. We never back down from a challenge." Reno nodded, "Larxene how do you feel about that?" Said girl smirked. "I really don't care. You guys talked about them like there the kings of rock, so why not have a challenge? Like you said Sora, we never back down." The crowd 'oohed' at this comment. The Red Stones glared at us and we glared back. The fans seemed to notice and began to whisper. To answer their questions I spoke.

"You see, there is some rivalry between us and the Red Stones. It all began when they trespassed into our home and gave us a threat." The fans glared at the Red Stones as I smirked.

Sora stood up. "They were the ones who began this whole fight! They even said they don't care about the fans!" I stood up like Sora and growled. "Lying for the cameras Sora? How pathetic!" I yelled. We got into an argument before Reno and Rude interrupted us. "How about a performance?"

The Red Stones went first. We were going to sing covers then our own songs. "Hey guys! Were the Red Stones and were going to sing "Just a little faster by There for Tomorrow." The crowd roared as we watched them play.

**Sora**

You keep calling it a crash and burn just waiting you're turn; you might have time to speak

**Roxas**

There barely was a lesson learned, cause it will return no favors back to me

**Hayner**

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet but it was never good enough for me

**Riku**

I bit the tongue behind my teeth it was never good enough for me!

**Sora**

You said you always keep you're word!

**Axel**

Show me what you're after!

**Sora**

I thought you promised me the world

**Tidus**

Tell me what you're after

**Roxas**

Go on and take it way to far cause here we are waiting once again

**Sora**

You said you always keep your word!

**Axel**

Show me what you're after!

**Sora**

Just a little faster!

**Riku**

Are mine the only eyes that see so subtly this cut and dry routine

**Tidus**

Even when you're by my side I still need time to feel the company

!** Hayner**

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet but it was never good enough for me

**Riku**

I bit the tongue behind my teeth it was never good enough for me!

**Sora**

You said you always keep you're word!

**Axel**

Show me what you're after!

**Sora**

I thought you promised me the world

**Tidus**

Tell me what you're after

**Roxas**

Go on and take it way to far cause here we are waiting once again

**Sora**

You said you always keep your word!

**Axel**

Show me what you're after!

**Sora**

Just a little faster!

Just a little faster!

**Roxas**

Hold you're breath now, the bad blood's wearing thin

**Axel**

From the pain that settles in

**Riku**

When we learn too much too soon

**Tidus**

Hold you're breath now, the bad blood's wearing thin

**Hayner**

From the pain that settles in

**Sora**

When we learn too much too soon

**All**

You said you always keep your word!

Show me what you're after!

**Axel**

I thought you promised me the world

**Roxas**

Tell me what you're after

**Hayner**

Go on and take it way to far cause here we are waiting once again

**Tidus**

You said you always keep your word!

**Sora**

Show me what you're after!

**Riku**

It was never good enough for me!

**All**

Show me what you're after, just a little faster!

I have to admit these guys were good, but I had a feeling we were going to kill it because we were next. "Awesome! That was The Red Stones, here is Silver Fantasy!" We got into place with our instruments. "Hey, this song is called Monster by Paramore."

**Red Stones P.O.V**

Sora quietly scoffed. Silver Fantasy cannot beat their band he thought. But some feeling in the back of his mind was worried, worried that they might lose. Their song began and Kairi began to sing.

**Kairi**

You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water

**Namine**

And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further

**Xion**

But I let my heart go, it's somewhere deep down at the bottom

**Olette**

But I'll get a new one, and come back for the hope that you've stolen

**Kairi**

I'll stop the whole world!

**Selphie**

I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster!

**Larxene**

Eating us alive!

**Xion**

Don't you ever wonder how we survived?

**Namine**

Well now that you're gone, the world is ours!

**All**

Oh, Oh, Oh

**Olette**

I'm only human I've got a skeleton in me

**Selphie**

But I'm not the villain

**Larxene**

Despite what you're always preaching

**Xion**

Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting you're victims

**Namine**

And they're getting stronger

**Kairi**

I hear them calling, calling!

**Olette**

I'll stop the whole world!

**Selphie**

I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster!

**Larxene**

Eating us alive!

**Xion**

Don't you ever wonder how we survived?

**Namine**

Well now that you're gone, the world is ours!

To the boys, their instrumental was amazing

**Olette**

Well you found you're strength in solution

**Larxene**

But I liked the tension and not always knowing the answers

**Kairi**

But you're gonna lose it you're gonna lose it

**Olette**

I'll stop the whole world!

**Selphie**

I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster!

**Larxene**

Eating us alive!

**Xion**

Don't you ever wonder how we survived?

**Namine**

Well now that you're gone, the world…

**Kairi**

I'll stop the whole world! I'll stop the whole world!

**Larxene**

From turning into a monster

**Xion**

And eating us alive

**Selphie**

Don't you ever wonder how we survived?

**Olette**

Now that you're gone

**All**

The world is ours…

Sora was stunned, honestly he was. These girls had talent he thought. That prank had to be done before they would get all the fame and fortune. Sora nudged Hayner. "Get the paint ready."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of this chapter! I kind of left a cliff hanger and sorry if this chapter was so short and less dialouge between the two bands, don't forget to review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! I'm getting faster yoohoo! It'll slow down once school comes :( But here is chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters...except for the song lyrics! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Pranks and plans

The Red Stones watched as the girls walked off of the stage. Hayner nodded at Sora's request and set the paint ready. "Alright, now we will have the Red Stones sing their own songs they have made." Reno and Rude said on stage. The 6 boys walked on stage and got in their respective places.

"Hey fans, this is our last performance but don't worry some tours will be coming up and don't forget to buy our new album called '7 days in 7 years'. With thought further ado, we will now play a song we wrote called Sick Flames, name was thought by Axel."

Sora announced earning a few chuckles from the crowd. The pyro put his drumsticks in the air and waved them around before getting ready to play.

The drums began to pound and the guitarists strummed their instruments. Sora shook his head and sung their song.

**Sora**

_I always thought you will never be this way_

**Roxas**

_You caught me there_

**Axel**

_I never knew you'd ever play this game_

**Riku**

_Surprising face!_

_**Hayner**_

_And then again I saw this coming before_

**Tidus**

_I need another sign_

**Sora**

_So here we go, away from everything!_

**Roxas**

_There is a problem with your name_

**Axel**

_The doubts that you've screamed _

**Sora**

_And the lies I always caught_

**Roxas**

_The lies you've always noticed!_

**Riku**

_So let's run away from all of these things_

**Tidus**

_Relationships could break, they always take their turn_

**Hayner**

_Let's get it going!_

**Axel**

_Let's take a toll from intimidation _

**Roxas**

_I understand that you remember_

**Sora**

_So let me tell you what I think_

**All**

_I'll let you burn in sick flames!_

**Tidus**

_I see you crying a river_

**Hayner**

_I wish it was for me_

**Axel**

_Your fantasies have broken down_

**Roxas**

_Now you guess that it was always me_

**Sora**

_So I see you have a frown_

**Roxas**

_There is a problem with your name_

**Axel**

_The doubts that you've screamed _

**Sora**

_And the lies I always caught_

**Roxas**

_The lies you've always noticed!_

**Riku**

_So let's run away from all of these things_

**Tidus**

_Relationships could break, they always take their turn_

**Hayner**

_Let's get it going!_

**Axel**

_Let's take a toll from intimidation _

**Roxas**

_I understand that you remember_

**Sora**

_So let me tell you what I think_

**All**

_I'll let you burn in sick flames!_

All 6 boys played their instruments like there was no tomorrow. Sora suddenly pointed to Riku as he began to shred his instrument. His fingers brushed against the strings so gracefully. _'Amazing skills…' _Xion thought as she looked at Riku, suddenly realizing what she said, Xion face palmed herself. "You ok Xion?" Namine asked noticing her actions. The girl nodded before looking back at the band. _'What am I thinking?' _she thought.

**All**

_I'll let you burn in sick flames!_

**Riku**

_So let's run away from all of these things_

**Tidus**

_Relationships could break, they always take their turn_

**Hayner**

_Let's get it going!_

**Axel**

_Let's take a toll from intimidation _

**Roxas**

_I understand that you remember_

**Sora**

_So let me tell you what I think_

**All**

_I'll let you burn in sick flames!_

The song ended with the boys playing each note in sync and as loud as possible. The crowd roared so loud, Silver Fantasy had to cover their ears. Reno walked up to the stage, this time without Rude and spoke. "Awesome job Red Stones, let's give another round of applause!" The crowd obeyed and clapped their hands.

"Alright, settle down. We now give you Silver Fantasy!" The crowd did the same as the girls got on stage.

"Hello fans! We are Silver Fantasy of course you already know that! This is our final performance, but we have an album called Radiance which comes out this weekend. So anyways, we will now play our new song called Shouting and Calling. This however isn't on the album and we made this not too long ago."

The drums began, the guitarists strummed, the keyboardist played and the singer sung.

**Kairi**

_You see I have my thoughts you have your games_

**Namine**

_You have your lies I have your pain_

**Olette**

_It's twisted up_

**Larxene**

_Mirror shattered_

**Selphie and Xion**

_Everything I have is lost_

**Kairi**

_You see I trusted you_

**Xion**

_We were gonna run away_

**Olette**

_And you're the one to blame_

**Namine**

_Don't you hear me shouting out the words?_

**Selphie**

_You never said_

**Xion**

_Don't you hear me calling out your name? _

**Olette**

_You never heard_

**Larxene**

_My faith is drowned up in the bottom_

**Selphie**

_Of your pain_

**Kairi**

_But don't you hear me shouting out the words?_

**All**

_This is no game_

There was a small solo before the song continued

**Namine**

_I get it we fight and claw all day_

**Kairi**

_Memories gone_

**Xion**

_I cry so now I'm in the dark_

**Selphie**

_Wait till dawn_

**Larxene**

_I walk out on you with hatred eyes_

**Olette**

_Victory lost_

**Namine**

_It's hard to watch, the window pane_

**Kairi**

_You see I trusted you_

**Xion**

_We were gonna run away_

**Olette**

_And you're the one to blame_

**Namine**

_Don't you hear me shouting out the words?_

**Selphie**

_You never said_

**Xion**

_Don't you hear me calling out your name? _

**Olette**

_You never heard_

**Larxene**

_My faith is drowned up in the bottom_

**Selphie**

_Of your pain_

**Kairi**

_But don't you hear me shouting out the words?_

**All**

_This is no game_

Larxene and Selphie had their solo as Kairi bopped her head around. Xion was still in focus when playing her keyboard. Olette and Namine were back to back and playing their guitars like it was no big deal.

**Namine**

_I'll do whatever it takes_

**Xion**

_To break you…_

**Olette**

_I hope you think of the days_

Hayner get ready." Sora ordered. The boys were back stage watching the girls play. "1, 2, 3 now!" Hayner yanked the rope and multiple colors of paint rained down on the girls.

**Kairi**

_That we-_

Kairi never got a chance to finish the lyric when something cold, wet, and slippery rained down onto her head and to toe. She turned around to see the girl's rainbow colored. Kairi had her mouth wide open as she gasped.

Fans began laughing and taking pictures. Kairi screamed as her eyes flashed with rage. She immediately located the boys behind the scam and wasted no time to punch his jaw.

Sora stumbled back in shock as Roxas caught him. Kairi jumped and pounded on his chest. Sora held her hands and pinned her to the floor.

"You jerk idiot! Why would you do that you…?" The redhead began to scream out a wide variety of vocabulary.

Her band members came and pulled her back. Namine held her sister by her arms as Kairi struggled to break free along with Sora. "Both of you come down NOW!" The twelve teens turned around to the source of the yelling. Laguna and Zack walked over to their bands and gave them the same lecture.

"Are you all insane? Sora you know better and I know this was your idea. "

"Kairi why did you go for violence?"

Kairi and Sora began to yell. "But he/she started this! I had to do what I had to do!" The paparazzi came from sides and began taking pictures of the bands. All teens hung their heads. They were in serious trouble now.

The next morning Kairi woke up and rubbed her eyes. Last night was a _pain_, all because of _him_. '_That jerk face! I hope something bad happens to him!' _She thought angrily as she stomped out of bed and into the shower.

The hot water relaxed her muscles as she sighed in relief. The auburn haired girl got out and did all of her morning routines. She dressed in black khaki pants, dark purple t-shirt and dark blue converse. Kairi walked downstairs to make some waffles.

"Kairi Swan! You get up here now!" Said girl sighed and walked upstairs, just coming down. She went into the source of the noise to find her band members in the hang out room. "Yes?" Kairi asked.

Larxene scoffed. "_Yes?_" She imitated to which Kairi rolled her eyes. "Why would you hit Sora?" The redhead shook her head. "He deserved it Larxene! I bet you would've done the same thing too!" Larxene rolled her eyes. "Got that right, but still you can put our band in danger!" Kairi crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah? How?" Selphie cleared her throat and leaned next to Larxene. "I don't think she read the paper." She whispered. Larxene gave her a look and said sarcastically, "_No, _did you figure that out on your own?"

Selphie nodded before standing next to Xion. Namine handed her sister today's paper and gasped at the cover. It showed her punching Sora in the jaw and in big bold letters read **SILVER AND RED DON'T MIX RIGHT? **

"No way, that's me!" Kairi shrieked. "Yeah, no duh Sherlock! Everyone will see this and would want hype of this war." Larxene stated rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her latte. How she got the drink, was beyond Kairi's mind. "What war? If you should be yelling, you should be doing it to that jerk Sora! He started this!" Namine walked over and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Kairi calm down."

"NO Namine! She needs to know this! Anymore of your actions and we'll probably be kicked off from hurting one of their members! The war between us and the Red Stones will increase if this continues! Fans will love this and then we will be blamed!" Larxene yelled at Kairi.

"If anyone should be blamed, it's you Larx," Xion said. Said girl turned around. "How?" The black haired girl cleared her throat and stood in front of her. "If you haven't taunted them that night about saying we wanted a competition, none of this would have happened."

Olette nodded her head. "I agree with both of you. This is Larxene and actually Sora's fault. Xion's right, Larxene you shouldn't have taunted, but Sora's the idiot for starting the whole shenanigan!" The girls were silent. That was the first time Olette ever yelled.

"Besides, no one should be blaming anyone. This is how bands break up! Now, Larxene I want you to throw out that newspaper because it's old news now. The Red Stones got what they wanted; us to be blamed and them to have innocence. We should've noticed this when we went to that party. I'm pretty sure they looked nice, but we didn't really get a chance to know them. We have one question now."

Kairi raised her eyebrow. "What?" Olette smirked, something she would never do. "Are we gonna stand here and take their prank? Or give them a taste of their own medicine and prank them back? I know revenge is never the answer but we need to show them whose boss!" Selphie grinned and jumped.

"I agree with Olette's plan! I'm in." Selphie put her hand in followed by Olette. Xion shrugged and put her hand in. "I guess it sounds like a good idea." Namine whispered following Xion's lead. "I live in the world of pranks!" Larxene stated putting in her hand.

All eyes turned towards Kairi who looked at the ground. "What do you say Kai?" It silent before the redhead put her hand in. "I'm tired of their plans. Let's do it." There was only one mission the girls had to complete. Operation: Strike Red Stones.

* * *

><p><strong>OK that's the end of this chapter! So an author on fanfiction net named darkangelrawr has amazing stories and I think you guys should vote on the poll on the biography. Sorry for any mistakes and stuff btw<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! There's more dialouge then song lyrics in here but anyway hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Just Hanging out

The girls stayed up and planned all morning. They decided to put their plan into action when the time is right. Xion and Kairi sat on the swings above the pool looking out into the woods.

"Hey,"

Kairi looked to her friend and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Sora's a jerk." Kairi giggled and nodded,

"I know, I know." Xion smiled and then sighed. "Ugh! I'm bored. I finished most of the games I bought,"

"Then why don't we sing a song?" The black haired girl's face lit up and she eagerly nodded. "Sounds good what song?" Kairi thought for a moment before saying her answer. "How about 'all around me by Flyleaf'?" Xion smiled.

**Xion**

_My hands are searching for you. My arms are outstretched towards you_

**Kairi**

_I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you_

**Xion**

_This fire runs in through my being, burning I'm not used to seeing you_

**Kairi and Xion**

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive_

"Well, your about to change those words!" Xion shrieked when she felt hands push her into the cold water. Kairi turned around to see Larxene laughing out loud. Glaring at the blonde, the redhead pushed the suspect into the pool. Larxene glared at Kairi and wiped at her eyes.

"What is WRONG with you?!"

"You started it." Kairi spat swinging on the swing.

Larxene waited until the redhead came closer, tugged at her legs and pulled her in the water. Kairi swam up and glared at her friend. "Ok, well played." Xion giggled and splashed the blonde.

XXX

Namine lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was clouded with thoughts. Truth be told she didn't feel like doing the plan as much as her friends did. Of course she _did _want to get back at Sora, but it was Roxas that stopped her. Namine didn't want to hurt him but he hurt her. For all she knew, it could have been Roxas idea to drench the girls in paint.

Namine felt like her mind was divided into two sections; one saying how Roxas is innocent and not doing the plan, the other is her wanting to do the plan and say Roxas is a suspect.

"I need to draw," she whispered.

The blonde grabbed her sketchbook sitting on her desk and began sketching out some lines. Within 30 minutes, Namine finished her drawing and gasped in horror. There on the page sat a spiky haired blonde with ocean blue eyes sitting on a clock tower; the tower in Twilight Town that she heard of, but the object was not what scared her.

What scared her was that the boy looked _exactly_ like Roxas. Namine closed her book and placed it back on the desk. "Um, maybe I need a walk to clear my mind." She stated. Dressed in a white dress and blue sandals, Namine exited her mansion and began walking.

The blonde sat in a park on a bench and watched the young children play. _'This would be a good image to sketch.' _She thought."Well, if it isn't my enemy." Namine snapped her head up to see the same boy in her drawing; Roxas. Putting up a poker face, Namine glared at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ the same thing?"

"Actually you can't because it's a free park!"

Roxas laughed at her antics and smirked. "You have a lot of nerve pipsqueak!" Namine blushed when Roxas poked her forehead and she angrily slapped it away. "Who do you think your calling pipsqueak spiky?" The boy glared down at the blonde and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever," They sat there in silence and continued watching the children play.

"So, how's your band going?" Roxas asked.

"Good, your's?

"Same."

Namine sighed and stood up. "Well, I should be heading back now. It's kind of getting late."

Roxas slightly frowned and stood up also. "You can't stay a little longer?" Namine silently gasped at the tone of his voice; curious with a hint of desperation. "I guess I can."

The spiky haired blonde smiled and looked into her cerulean eyes. "How about we go to that new coffee shop down the block? I heard they make good lattes, want to go there?" Namine smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

XXX

Olette, Selphie, Kairi, Xion and Larxene sat in the living room playing goldfish.

"Got any 6's?" Selphie asked Xion.

"No, go fish."

Kairi frowned and noticed someone was missing. "Hey, did anyone notice that Namine isn't here?" Olette looked around and shook her head. "Maybe she went to the park or something? She _does _like to think after all."

Kairi nodded but couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of worry. A knock on the door was heard, which made the girls drop their cards. "I'll get it!" Larxene called out walking to the door. "Hey girls!" A black spiky haired male, Zack, walked in and grinned. Standing next to him was Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife. "What are you guys up to?" He asked striding into the house. "Nothing, just playing a card game." Tifa frowned and looked at the girls.

"Your missing someone…um, Namine right?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, she went out of the house for a bit, but she'll be back."

Cloud nodded and took a seat on the couch. "You know I saw her with Roxas when we were coming over here. They were heading to that new coffee shop." Simultaneously, the girls' eyes widened.

"_ROXAS?! _What are they doing together?" Larxene asked. Cloud shrugged, "Beats me." Kairi thought hard and long about why they were hanging out together, but she just couldn't find an answer. "Ok, Kairi?" Zack asked. The redhead snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her manager.

"What?"

"I said, were postponing the huge concert for 2 weeks after, _ok Kairi_?"

Said girl nodded and smiled. "Sorry just zoned out for a bit."

Namine and Roxas were laughing and joking around like old friends. "Are you serious?" The blonde girl asked. "Yeah, Sora was totally embarrassed." Namine wiped away some stray tears of laughter and sipped her latte. "Ya know you're not as bad as I thought you were Roxy."

Roxas gave a confused look and gave a playful glare. "Roxy, some sort of new nickname you gave me?" Namine giggled and nodded. "Yeah, it fits." Roxas rolled his eyes, "I guess I can add that to the list of nicknames." The artist gave a shocked look. "You have a _list_ of nicknames?"

"Oh yeah, let me share. There's Roxy, Roxie, Rox, Spiky, Blondie, Rocks, Skater, Acoustic and Oathkeeper."

Namine raised an eyebrow. "Oathkeeper?"

"Yeah I make a lot of promises."

Namine smirked and held out her pinky. "Ok Mr. Oathkeeper, promise me that one day we'll hang out like this, all of us and we won't let this whole rival thing into our newly found friendship."

"Friendship?" He asked. "Of course, were friends now!"

Roxas smiled and entwined his pinky with hers, slightly blushing. "Alright I promise." The two blondes stared into each other's eyes, smiling with sparkles hidden inside.

That afternoon, Namine and Roxas hung out with each other. Night soon dawned on them as they were walking to the girl's mansion. "Well were here," The acoustic guitar player stated. Namine smiled, "Yeah, I guess we are." Roxas chuckled. "You know, I enjoyed this day, your fun to hang out with."

The artist smirked, "I try my best to brighten people's mood." Roxas rolled his eyes and stared at Namine. "Doing anything tomorrow?" The blonde shook her head.

"I don't think so, why?"

"I was wondering if we can do this again."

Namine's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

Roxas nodded, "Unless you don't-"

"No! Of course, I would love too!"

The blonde boy was slightly shocked but smiled. "Great, so uh, same place same time?"

Namine grinned and nodded. "I'll be there Roxy."

Roxas chuckled and impulsively hugged her. "Namine, thank you."

The artist frowned and was about to ask why when his smile cut her off. "See you tomorrow Nami." The blonde blushed, not only from the hug but also the nickname. Namine watched his figure disappear into the night before stepping into her house.

Instead of being greeted by silence, her band members were glaring at her, the lamp being the only shade of light. "Uh hi?" Namine asked. Larxene snorted, "Hi? Is that all you can say?" Kairi pushed Larxene to the side. "Let me handle this."

"Is that all you can say? Where were you?"

Namine blushed a bit, "I was with Roxas…we were hanging out."

"Hanging out? Namine, he's from the _Red Stones_! Our competition! You guys can't get close." Olette stated. "He's really nice you didn't even give him a chance." Namine protested.

"We've seen their act at our last performance. Do you not remember the paint and humiliation? For all we know it can be _his_ idea!" Xion shouted. That question hit Namine, what if it really _was_ his idea?

"You guys are being judgmental! Just because he's Sora's brother, doesn't mean he's just like him!" This scene kind of reminded Namine of Titanic, how Rose's mother wouldn't let her date Jack, except her and Roxas weren't _dating_.

Selphie shook her head. "I think she's right." Xion, Olette, Larxene and Kairi all turned their attention towards the brunette.

"What?" They asked.

"We barely know the guy, and if Namine trusts him, so should we. Out of all she knows him best and I've seen his eyes. They seem so sincere and guilty."

Everyone was speechless, that was the first time Selphie was actually serious.

"Thanks, Selph oh and by the way, Roxas and I are going to hang out again tomorrow so don't wait up on me!" Namine stated walking up the stairs to her room.

That statement was enough to make the girls (except Selphie's) jaws drop.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut that's a rap for this chapter! I just had to add in the Titanic reference since it's my favorite movie. I'll see ya guys later!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Hello** there! Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on There's no turning back for the past few days, but anyways here it is! Also since I'm running out of chapter titles I may just not do titiles or name them after songs instead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Darling I do by Landon Pigg, or Fully Alive by Flyleaf enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Darling I do

Kairi sat on the edge of her bed strumming her guitar. To say the least, she was bored. All of the other girls were doing something else that might've bored Kairi. "Telling Layla's story spoken." She sang bopping her head to the beat. "About how all her bones are broken."

"Hammers fall on all the pieces-," She was interrupted when Namine rushed into the room holding a laptop. "KAIRI! I have big news!" The redhead was interested and looked into the eyes of her twin. "What?"

"Look."

Kairi did as told and widened her eyes. The screen was own YouTube and video was titled _'Resident Evil: Retribution Trailer'_. "No way," She whispered clicking play. Immediately Alice's voice sounded throughout the room which gave Kairi chills down her spine.

When the trailer ended, Kairi had goose bumps all over her body. "I can't believe there making another part!" She cheered. Namine grinned as the two began to dance. The siblings have always loved the Resident Evil series since the first movie came out, they also LOVED the games.

Olette walked in rubbing her eyes with a yawn. "What's the all cheering about?" Kairi grinned madly and shoved the laptop in the brunette's face. "Oh, Resident Evil, what's so great about it?"

Namine froze and stared the brunette with wide blue eyes, "What's so great about it?" The siblings walked towards Olette until she was cornered in the room. "Someone hasn't seen the movie."

"Is it a bad thing?" Olette asked.

"You will watch it one day." The siblings said in unison. Olette had her mouth opened, "You two are crazy, I'm getting out of here." With that, the brunette shoved past her friends and walked out of the room.

Namine and Kairi exchanged a glance and frowned. "What did we say?" Xion rushed into the Kairi's room and began bouncing up and down. "Did you guys hear? Resident Evil: Retribution is coming out! I saw the trailer!"

Kairi grinned, "Yes, we just saw the trailer!" The three of them squealed until Larxene walked in with a death glare. "Will you three shut up?"

XXX

Roxas lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about his day with Namine from yesterday. It was so peaceful and worry-free, that he thought nothing can ruin it; in which nothing did. He then remembered that they were scheduled for a date this afternoon.

Sora walked in the room, "Hey bro." The blonde sighed and sat up with a frown. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Oh yeah they have a book about it, but I just choose not to do it."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Okay sarcasm what do you want?" Sora leaned across the wall and crossed his arms. "I know you were with that blonde yesterday, Namine." Roxas frowned, "So?"

"She's our competition! You can't hang out with her."

The blonde glared at his twin, "You can't tell me what to do." Sora smirked, "I'm older than you Roxas."

"Yeah by two minutes!"

"Look I'm just saying, I don't want you to be hurt." Roxas looked at the ground, refusing to make eye contact. "What do you mean?"

Sora sighed, "She and that band of hers can be planning on doing something to humiliate us at any second, and it can be part of her plan. For all we know, she can probably humiliate just you."

Roxas only stared at the ground. There was a slight chance that can happen, but Namine seemed too innocent. "Sora, thanks for looking out for me, but I'll decide from what I want to do."

The brunette sighed and raised his hands up in surrender, "Guess I can't stop you but, don't come crying to me."

Sora walked out the door and the blonde sighed until he looked at the time, 3:45 pm. He should be getting ready to head to the park. After a long shower, Roxas now dressed in blue plaid t-shirt, black skinny jeans and gray Vans, the blonde headed into the park, also bringing his acoustic guitar.

Roxas sat on the bench under the same tree, waiting for Namine. He watched the kids play and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Roxas sighed, what if Namine stood him up? Holding his guitar, the blonde began strumming notes and sang.

_Golden leaves, looked brown to me, the world had less color without you._

"Shapes in the sky looked plain to my eyes; the world had less color without you." Roxas looked around for the sound, until he locked eyes with a blonde; Namine, wearing surprisingly, a black t-shirt, white skinny jeans, purple converse, and a white beret. Roxas grinned and continued, with Namine singing along.

**(A/N: For** **this case Namine will be bold and **_Roxas will be in Italics. _**When they sing together it'll be ****_bold and_ italics.****)**

_Roxas _& **Namine**

_**I know plenty of people with eyes closed they don't see you like I do, darling I do.**_

_Notes on the keys, meant nothing to me, the world didn't sing without you._

**Birds in the trees fell silent for me, the world didn't sing without you.**

_**Without you**_

_Roxas _& **Namine**

_**I know plenty of people with eyes closed they don't see you like I do, darling I do, darling I do, see you.**_

Roxas began playing a guitar solo while Namine closed her eyes and swayed side to side, humming to the tune. She opened her eyes which locked with Roxas'.

_Roxas _& **Namine**

_**I know plenty of people with eyes closed they don't see you like I…**_

_**I know plenty of people; with eyes closed they don't see you like I…**_

_**I know plenty of people with eyes closed they don't see you like I do**_

_**Darling I do, darling I do, darling I do, I do, darling I do, darling I do, see you.**_

Roxas played the last few notes humming along with Namine who never broke eye contact. They were dangerously close to each other, their lips one centimeter apart. Suddenly, cheers were heard and the blondes turned around to see people clapping with grins on their faces. "Nice voices!"

The blondes blushed but it ceased immediately when someone said something. "Aren't you two the acoustic guitar players of Silver Fantasy and Red Stones?" Namine paled and shook her head. "No were not!"

"They are! That's Namine and that's Roxas!"

Paparazzi arrived as soon as the word was out and began taking pictures. Roxas grabbed Namine's hand as they fled from the bench. Even though they were being chased by paparazzi and fans, Namine had to admit, she hadn't had much fun in years. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere they won't find us."

Namine was curious as to what that was but stopped her thoughts as they were pulled in an alleyway. Roxas still held Namine's hand as they stopped at a fence. The spiky haired blonde began to climb while the blonde girl stared in awe. "You expect me to climb?"

"Yeah, you seem capable."

Namine sighed and slowly began to climb up the fence. Once almost over, Roxas held her waist and helped her down. The blonde blushed and hid her face with her bangs. "There they are!" The two turned around to see the paparazzi running after them. Roxas once again grabbed her hand and the two ran away from the fence.

The paparazzi were hot on their heels until Roxas lightly pushed Namine into a building. It seemed slightly abandoned but wasn't dusty. "Where are we?" she asked. "My secret place, but this is just the entrance, come on."

He grabbed her hand as they walked to another door that was slightly rusty, "I give you, my sanctuary." The door opened to view a magnificent sight. There was slight trail with pine trees everywhere that led to a garden and what looked like a pond. Namine stared in awe, "Wow."

"The beauty isn't here, we go further."

Roxas led Namine into the garden, or meadow, with a pond in the middle. "This is beautiful, how did you find it?" Roxas shrugged. "Well, I explored this place and I've happen to come across an adventure which led me here."

Namine grinned, "Well it looks amazing. The paparazzi won't find us here." Roxas gave a nod. "They shouldn't be able to." Namine lay on the soft green grass and patted the spiky haired blonde to lie next to her.

Roxas did as told and stared at her taking in all of her facial features. Her blonde hair was sitting over one shoulder and the sun hit her blue eyes perfectly.

While he was doing this, Namine did the same; staring at how his spiky hair was windswept and how his blue eyes always sparkled.

"Well this is a Twilight moment." She whispered. Roxas chuckled, his mint breath felt warm on her cheek. "No kidding, how did you know that song?" Namine shrugged. "Well my parents always used to sing that song to Kairi and I right before we went to sleep."

"Did something bad happen to you're parents?"

The blonde cast her eyes downward, "Well they disappeared and I don't know where they went. Kairi and I were alone and refused to tell anyone, we didn't want to be in an orphanage. Kairi had to get a job at age twelve in order for her to take care of me, sometimes our aunts or uncles will help us, but they moved to Twilight Town."

Roxas sighed. "Twilight Town huh? Sora, Axel, Hayner and I were always best buds and grew up together, until Sora and I had to move here; it was a coincidence that Hayner and Axel did the same."

Namine frowned, "I always thought you were originally from Destiny Islands." Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Why would you think that?"

"Well you have sun kissed tan skin and windswept blonde hair, my mom always told me that most Destiny Islanders had tan skin, of course I never been there but I want too."

Roxas smiled. "Ok then," Namine had a confused expression on her face. "Huh?" The blonde grinned. "I'll take you there someday!"

"No, it's too much to ask!"

"Not really, Sora and I visited there often that's where we met Riku and another little girl but I don't remember her." Namine frowned. "Are you sure?" Roxas gave a nod and grinned. "Yup! We'll even take our bands with us!"

The blonde smiled, "Is it a promise?" Roxas held her hand and intertwined his pinky with hers. "No Namine, it's an oath. I _am _an Oathkeeper after all." Namine gave a nod and grinned, "Yes you are spiky." The two chuckled which eventually turned into a laugh.

XXX

Kairi and Xion were talking animatedly about Resident Evil like there was no tomorrow. "Don't you just love Ada Wong?" Kairi asked. Xion eagerly nodded. "Yup! Oh and don't forget Leon!" The redhead sighed in a dreamy state. "Oh yeah how could we forget?"

Olette, Larxene and Selphie just watched them in awe while Olette frowned, "Seriously what's so great about it?" Larxene shrugged. "Well you gotta admit, killing zombies is pretty cool." Selphie did a fist pump, "Oh yeah! If there was a zombie apocalypse I would totally be like Alice!"

Kairi shook her head, "Nah I think Xion would, ya know short black hair and everything." Said girl grinned. "I agree!" Selphie pouted and slouched on the couch. "Ah it's not that bad Selph."

"Yeah you can be…Claire Redfield or Rain Ocampo!" The brunette thought for a while, "Rain dies though."

"Not necessarily, you see I looked up the movie on Resident Evil wiki and they said Umbrella created a clone; good Rain and bad Rain." Xion stated. Selphie smiled, "Hmm alright! But I think I'll be Claire, Olette fits Rain."

Kairi grinned, "Alright! I'm Ada Wong but now that I think about it Xion should be Ada ya know black hair and stuff."

Olette frowned, "I thought Alice had short black hair." Xion shrugged, "Well she does but-,"

Larxene decided to interrupt. "Guys we have more important stuff to think about instead of Resident Evil. Now I'll choose who's who. Kairi you're Alice, Xion you're Ada, Olette you're Rain and Selphie you're Claire."

Kairi frowned, "What about you?" Larxene smirked. "I'm Jill Valentine." Selphie tapped her chin. "Who should Namine be?"

Kairi and Xion exchanged glances until they came up with an answer. "K-Mart."

Larxene gave a nod, "Alright now that that's settled let's talk about Namine and how she's hanging out with Roxie boy from the Red Stones." Selphie sighed, "I thought we agreed to let her date the boy."

Kairi raised her eyebrows, "Whoa whoa whoa! Who said their dating?" Olette sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Well if you think about it, they are 'hanging out' often." Xion shrugged, "Yeah for only two days doesn't mean its official."

A knock on the door interrupted them from their thoughts. "I'll get it." Selphie announced opening the door to reveal…a box. The brunette frowned and brought the box to the group, also closing the door. "This is what came up."

Xion eagerly opened it and widened her eyes. "It's pictures…" Kairi grabbed one and covered her mouth. "Of Namine and Roxas…at the park and it looks like their about to kiss!" Larxene shook her head. "Oh no they can't form a relationship! It's gonna ruin the battle of the bands then the fans will think their in love."

Selphie couldn't help but slightly 'aw' at the sight. The two _would _make a cute couple and have lots of cute blonde babies and-, _'Whoa Selph, getting ahead of yourself now calm down.' _The brunette thought.

"What should we do?" Xion asked. Olette racked her brain until she smirked, "Remember that plan we created the other day?" Kairi frowned, "What about it?"

"I think we should put it into action."

Larxene grinned. "Alright, name the time and place!" Olette smiled, "Ok so I heard that in the mall their having some sort of mini concert and I'm pretty sure the Red Stones will be there, I think we should prank them there. It might not be worldwide, but at least we got them back."

Xion raised an eyebrow. "Where would that lead us? Would they prank us again? We can't continue on with this war soon it'll get annoying." Selphie gasped. "I got it!"

"What?"

"How about we do a contest? Since we all play the same instruments we can have an individual competition!" Kairi frowned. "Uh what, explain please?"

Selphie sighed. "Ok for example Riku and Xion play keyboard right? We can invite the Red Stones here and Riku and Xion can compete against each other to see who the best keyboard player is."

Olette smiled, "I get it now. So you're saying we invite them in _our _home? Why not somewhere public?"

"Well because it's something we should settle. If they prank us back after we humiliate them, then we can do the whole contest thing." Kairi gave a nod, "Alright seems fair enough, Olette when is the mini concert?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Larxene smirked, "Then tomorrow we get the upper hand, nothing crushes us!" Xion looked at the blonde expectantly. "Did you get that from Bridge to Terabithia?"

"Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 11! Sorry if I got any Resident Evil information wrong by the way. As for the plan the girls created, well you'll just have to find out for yourselves next chapter! The song Darling I do I highly recommend you listen to it, the song is awesome and in Shrek Forever After if you've seen the movie. I also added some RokuNami fluff for all you RokuNami fans out there but don't worry, this <em>is <em>a Sokai fanfic, well see ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for such a long wait! I was working on There's no turning back and was on slight writers block. But anyway here is chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or the songs owned in this chapter (except for a few I wrote myself)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

In the Silver Fantasy household, everyone was bustling and getting ready for the afternoon concert. They needed to get the upperhand. First this concert, then the individual competition.

Kairi, wearing a blue long-sleeve t-shirt and black skinny jeans hopped over the banister and jumped on the couch. The concert was at 4 and everyone else was getting ready.

The redhead picked up a book from the coffee table and began skimming through. "Alright, two songs, Xion's and Namine." She mumbled. Said girls arrived and sat next to Kairi in the living room. "Selph, Larxene and Olette are almost ready." Xion stated.

"Ok, does Larxene have everything that we need?" Kairi asked. Namine gave a nod, "Yup, the cans of spray paint and since Olette's a genius, she can pull some strings and cut the circuits to their instruments."

Larxene, Olette and Selphie walked down the stairs. "Ok, were ready." Kairi gave a nod and began walking out the door. "Now guys, Zack said that he won't be able to pick us up, so he gave us our own…" She trailed off and had her band members follow her to the garage.

"Car!"

There sat a dark blue Explorer Sport 2013. "Whoa…" Xion whispered. Namine stared at it, mouth agape. "How did he get this?" Kairi shrugged, "Music business remember? Practically rich."

"A-and it's ours?" Olette asked.

"Yup, now hop in I'm driving!" The girls got in the car and marveled at it's speed. "This is amazing, the Red Stones will be jealous!" Larxene stated with a smirk. Selphie chuckled, "Got that right."

They arrived at Radiant Springs Mall and parked in the parking lot. "Get ready for paparazzi." Kairi muttered. They hopped out of the car and were greeted with cameras and questions flashing in their faces. "Silver Fantasy, is this you're new car?"

"Are you here to perform at the concert?"

"What's going on between Roxas and Namine?"

The blonde was taken aback but glared at the person who said that. "Nothing's going on between us! Questions will be asked later on, now if you'll excuse us…" Namine pulled her friends out of the crowd and walked in the mall. Good thing it was crowded.

The girls hid in a store and placed hats on their heads from their bags; for a disguise. "Alright, Olette, where's the stage?" Kairi asked. "In the center of the mall, first floor." Xion gave a nod, "Let's go."

They walked through the first floor, not being spotted and stopped when they noticed a crowd in front of a stage. The girls pushed their way to the front and glared at the Red Stones.

Kairi pulled Larxene and Olette close, "Now you two will do what you gotta do. Larxene spray as fast as you can try not to be noticed, Olette cut the wires."

Said girls gave a nod and headed off to the back stage. Kairi stared at the Red Stones and noticed Olette and Larxene doing their thing. Selphie noticed them getting their instruments ready, "Alright guys, they should be starting now." Namine gave a nod and looked at her sister.

"Kairi, do you think they know?" The redhead shook her head. "I don't think so, not yet. When the announcer calls our name, we'll hop on stage and reveal our identity." Now thinking about it, Kairi noticed that Olette and Larxene might get caught.

"Xion, can you take watch of Larxene and Olette, you know just in case they get caught?" The black haired girl gave a nod, "Got it." She disappeared in the crowd.

Sora walked up to the microphone and smiled. "Hey guys, how ya doing?" The crowd responded with applause and screams. "Awesome! Well, were the Red Stones and we are gonna be playing our hit single A Linked Dream, followed by A girl who sleeps."

Another roar of pleasure. Kairi noticed Larxene, Olette and Xion coming back. "Did you do it?" Selphie asked. Olette gave a nod, "Yeah, their instruments shouldn't be working; Larxene's graffiti will show up once the curtains are drawn."

"Ok guys here we go!" Sora shouted. The curtains lifted showing the rest of the band. Graffiti was shown on the wall saying _'Red Stones are forever alone'_ and other insulting comments. The girls tried holding their laughter.

The crowd must've noticed because they had confused expressions. Just as they were about to play, Tidus guitar wasn't playing any sounds along with Riku's keyboard. Instead of the music, something hilarious came up and the girls hid their faces, bursting out laughing.

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down _

_Never turn around and desert you!_

Kairi stared at Olette with tears in her eyes. "You Rick rolled them?" She asked laughing. The brunette gave a nod and wiped away her tears. "Yup, it was a last minute idea."

Xion giggled, "Best prank ever!" The six of them high fived and looked on stage. The announcer slightly frowned but smiled nonetheless. "There seems to be some technical difficulties, so we'll head over to Silver Fantasy."

The girls exchanged glances, "Ready?" Kairi asked. A nod in return and they hopped on stage.

XXX

Sora and his band had to step back stage due to an interruption with the instruments. His cheeks turned a light pink at being Rick Rolled! It was horrible and the worst of embarrassment.

The spiky haired brunette heard the announcer say 'Silver Fantasy'. He was not prepared for what happened next.

The six girls who were in the front row hopped on stage and threw their wacky hats into the crowd. Sora's jaw dropped. Those girls were Silver Fantasy! He thought they were fans this whole time! They must've done that prank.

"Those lowlife jerks." Axel muttered fuming with anger. "Dude, they Rick Rolled us! The worst thing in the world!" Tidus exclaimed. Hayner balled his hands into fists, "We gotta prank em back!"

Roxas frowned, "The war will just continue and soon become annoying. We have to settle this." Sora stared at his twin. "How?" Before the blonde can answer, he was interrupted by their singing.

**Kairi**

_To wish alone_

**Namine**

_Never afraid_

**Xion**

_Getting around_

**Kairi**

_You're bruises marked_

**Olette**

_You're beating heart_

**Larxene **

_Has never stopped you again_

The tempo started speeding up the crowd starting going crazy.

**Selphie**

_It's the city lights, they turn you over again_

**Namine**

_You'll be taken over, by your little friend_

**Xion**

_It's the city lights, you'll be forever free_

**Olette**

_And this air whips all around me_

**All**

_If you know what comes all over_

**Larxene**

_Again_

Sora stared at Kairi and how into the song she was. All over the stage and dancing around. His anger slightly released, but not completely. Sora couldn't help but blush a bit. Their song ended and the girls smiled. They sang their next song called 'Skull Roses.' Which Sora had to admit, was amazing.

They headed back stage and stopped in front of the Red Stones. "Listen, this war is annoying me." Kairi stated crossing her arms. "So?" Sora asked. "So, we've came up with an idea."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Were listening." Selphie sighed, "So, we decided to have an individual competition, at our house, nothing worldwide." Riku frowned. "How you expect us to trust you guys after all you've done?"

Xion glared at him, "Well you idiots started it all!" Axel growled, "How are you-," Kairi placed a hand in front of the two. "Stop, were being completely serious. This war is annoying us, ever since we came here. Xion _is _right, you guys started it."

Sora sighed, "Redhead's right. Look we'll do you're little competition, if it'll shut you guys up." Larxene glared, "Says the one who was Rick rolled." Olette giggled and Hayner gave a cold stare. "What are you laughing it?"

Namine rolled her eyes, "Leave her alone alright? By the way, it _is _pretty funny." Axel scoffed, "Yeah, so is you and Roxas love story." The blonde glared at his friend. "Love story? Were not in love!"

Tidus smirked, "Whatever, but we'll join." Olette smiled. "Alright, by the way, I was the one who did the Rick rolling and messed up you're instruments, just thought you should know."

The boys' reaction to this was laughable yet amusing.

XXX

The girls drove home with the Red Stones following behind. They were now standing in the music room, which was a perfect size for twelve people. "Ok, who wants to go first?" Kairi asked. Sora frowned, "Wait, who's the judge?" Namine bit her lip, "Umm… we can get Rinoa."

Roxas shook his head, "Nah I got someone." Axel raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Aerith, she's pretty fair."

While Roxas was calling, Selphie was talking. "So, while were waiting for Aerith, how about we get to know each other?" The tension in the room rose and there was an awkward silence, Selphie however was oblivious to this. "No?"

"Ok, how about I start off then? I'm Selphie Tilmitt and I-," She was interrupted when Olette whispered in her ear, "I don't think they care." The brunette pouted and sighed.

"Hello? Roxas?" A voice called out.

A brunette with a braid wearing a light pink dress and red bow walked up and smiled. "Roxas you called me to judge?" The blonde grinned. "Hey auntie! Uh, yeah, you see were having this competition where we play our instruments and…" He trailed off. "You'll see, it's hard to explain."

"Well ok." Her eyes traveled to the girls. "You must be Silver Fantasy, I'm Aerith Gainsborough Sora and Roxas aunt," She then smiled at Namine. "You must be Namine, Roxas talks about you all the time."

The blondes blushed from embarrassment. Axel pouted, "Hey no 'hello' for us?" Aerith rolled her eyes. "I see you guys' everyday so hush up." She stated with a smile. Kairi frowned. "You see them everyday?"

"Yeah, I work with Laguna. Zack's also told me about you guys, were kind of dating." Selphie gasped and squealed. "No way! Aww!" Kairi cringed and covered her ears. "Anyway, could you judge for us? We heard you're pretty fair."

"Got that right, who's going first?" They all exchanged glances. "Xion and Riku!" Larxene blurted out. The black haired girl was about to protest but sighed. "Fine," She went to the keyboard and looked at the silver haired boy. "You're after me."

"No duh."

"Shut up!"

"Song playing is Skinny Love by Birdie." Her fingers started the intro.

_Come on Skinny Love, just last the year_

_Pour a little salt we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Right at the moment this order's tall_

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind _

She continued singing and her hands brushed over to keys in a fast motion. Her voice fit perfectly with the beat and there was only silence in the room. She finished by singing the last line. _"Come on Skinny Love, My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my." _

A small round of applause and Xion blushed with a smile. "Thank you." She gave a bow and stood next to Kairi who ruffled her hair. Riku walked up to the keyboard and smirked. "Song playing is Scarecrow by Ulrik Munther."

_On a gray October night_

_My father sat me down_

_Whispered in the fire light_

_The legend of our town_

_Fifty years ago he said_

_A boy ran off they feared_

_But he had a know instead_

_He simply disappeared_

_He walked into a corn field_

_His head a mess up dreams_

_Awakening in a graveyard_

_That swallowed up his screams_

_Something rose from the black_

_Lashing out with its claws_

_Something rose to attack_

_Jagged teeth in its jaws_

_Something no one could picture_

_Imagine or draw_

_That's what the scarecrow saw_

The song Riku sang was expected but gave chills down everyone's spine, especially Xion's. She felt…_drawn_ to his singing and _himself_. Her breath caught in her throat and she wanted to badly to sing with him. Unconsciously she quietly sang along and smiled when he finished. Riku caught her eye and smirked.

The next few minutes passed by as each band player played his or her song. It came down to Sora and Kairi who were the last ones. Since their vocals counted, they also decided to play acoustic guitar. "Alright song playing is Strange by Tokio Hotel," Sora announced.

_A freak of nature, stuck in reality_

_I don't get the picture; I'm not what you want to be…_

_Sorry_

_Under the radar_

_Out of the system_

_Caught in the spotlight, that's my existence_

_You want me to change,_

_But all I feel is strange_

_Strange, in your perfect world_

_Sooo strange, strange_

_I feel so absurd in this life_

_Don't come closer in my arms_

_Forever you'll be strange, strange_

Even though it wasn't her turn, Kairi had an urge to jump in and join Sora, which surprised the others, even herself.

**Kairi: If you want to fix me, push me**

**Into your fantasy, if you try to get me**

**Sell me, your personality**

Even though Sora was supposed to sing _by himself, _he was shocked and amazed when Kairi joined in; he went along and continued to sing.

_**Sora and Kairi**_

_**You try to leave me, I don't get better**_

_**What's making me happy, is making me sadder**_

_**In your golden cage, all I feel is…**_

_**Strange, strange**_

_**In your perfect world, sooo strange**_

_**Strange, I feel so absurd in this life**_

_**Don't come closer, in my arms**_

_**Forever you'll be strange, strange**_

_**Like me**_

It was a short instrumental before the teens continued

_**Strange, when you touch me**_

_**Strange, when you kill me**_

_**Strange, all I feel is strange**_

_Sora: In my dreams, together, we'll be…_

**Kairi: Strange, strange in your perfect world…**

_**Both: Strange- I am so afraid**_

_**Strange- I am so afraid**_

_**Strange, strange **_

_**In your perfect world, **_

_**Sooo strange, strange**_

_**I feel so absurd in this life**_

_**Don't come closer, it turns slowly**_

_**In my arms forever you'll be **_

_**Strange, strange**_

_**Like me…**_

Sora and Kairi stared into each other's eyes both finished from singing. Sora's blue eyes showed amusement, shocked, and all mixed emotions. Kairi's eyes showed the same and she slightly smiled. The rest of the band members realized this and a sort of magnetic pull towards the two. "Anyone feel this moment is a bit strange?" Axel asked.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 12! Songs used:<strong>

**Strange- Tokio Hotel ft. Kerli**

**Skinny love- Birdy**

**Scarecrow- Ulrik Munther**

**Never gonna give you up- Rick Astley**

**And that's it! I reccommend you listen to these songs (I bit most of you might now Never gonna give you up, since it _is _a rick roll!) The one song I definietly reccommend is Strange by Tokio Hotel ft. Kerli, it is amazing! See ya next week! Oh and sorry for any mistakes or grammar errors, don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while! In return I decided to make this chapter REALLY long! It's sort of a Christmas special and even though it's a bit early for Christmas specials, Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>Silver fantasy chapter 13<p>

A _rocking_ Christmas!

Olette stood on her tip toes while hanging ornaments on the large tall Christmas tree. She was currently humming some holiday songs, until she was corrected. "No, no, no, Olette! The ornament should be higher not _that_ low!" The brunette growled and turned around to face Hayner who was pointing at the tree.

Why were they here you may ask? Simple, after the contest, well, most differences were settled. _Most_. A few members decided to let it go, except for a certain pair who couldn't forget. Yep, you guessed it; Sora and Kairi. To annoy, the Red Stones decided to hang with Silver Fantasy. Christmas is celebrated by friends…right?

"Does it really matter Hayner? Who's gonna come in here and measure the height?" Olette asked annoyed. The dirty blonde rolled his eyes, took the ornament, and placed it in the designated place. "I would, now let me handle this!" Grumbling, Olette stomped over to a different part of the tree.

Xion giggled at their bickering from the kitchen and continued to make hot chocolate. Since today was Christmas Eve, the gang decided to stay a night at the Silver Fantasy manor. Riku sat on the counter and watched her make the warm drinks. He was twirling a candy cane in between his thumb and forefinger until Xion came and took it from his hand.

"Sorry, but I need this." She said walking over to the stove.

"For what?" He asked following her. "Well, I'm gonna put the candy cane in the hot chocolate, it'll taste really good!" The silver headed teen sighed, "Well don't put one in mine." Xion froze and faced him with confusion, "Huh? Why not?"

"I believe it's not a good combination," The black haired girl bit her lip, "It'll taste really good I promise!" Riku raised an eyebrow, "How are you gonna put the candy cane in the hot chocolate exactly?" Xion sighed. "I was gonna melt it and put it in. Either that or just use peppermints, since they sort of have the same taste," She responded. "Besides, it fits perfectly with the winter season."

Riku chuckled and shrugged, "Alright, I'll go along with it but you better make sure it tastes good." He playfully threatened. Xion smiled and gave a nod, "No worries!"

Namine watched Riku and Xion talk and smiled, "Those two seem to be getting along just fine." She said facing the blonde sitting next to her. Roxas gave a nod, "They seem like a good pairing anyway." The spiky haired teen grinned and looked into her eyes, "So Namine, what do you wanna do?"

The blonde tapped her chin before she smiled. "I have an idea, come with me!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the backyard which was covered with snow. Namine stopped by the swing set, brushed some snow, and sat down on the swing. Roxas chuckled, "You're so childish Nami,"

Even though it was said, he sat down and joined too. Namine began to swing and looked out to the frozen waterfall. Very little flowers poked from the snow although everything was beautiful. "Kairi and I used to swing at the local park when we were kids," Namine announced.

"I bet that was fun, but where were you're parents? Did they just let you wander by yourself? If so, that would be living the life," Roxas said. Namine slowed down and stared him down, "Oh, right, I forgot. T-they disappeared, I'm sorry. "

She stopped swinging completely and closed her eyes. "I can barley remember anything about them, that's the sad part." Namine's eyes blurred with tears. "In a way, it's not so bad now, Kairi and I didn't mind living with just the two of us. Now that were teens, it's different, we can look after ourselves,"

Namine then took a glance at the glass behind them, revealing their band members. "That's why, I'm happy that were all here together. Kairi and I won't have to celebrate Christmas alone like the past few years." Roxas looked at the girl and slowly wrapped his hand in hers.

"Nami, you'll never be alone, you or Kairi, never again, don't think like that. Look at us now, were all happy. I'm sorry that you're childhood wasn't so great but I promise that I'll make the rest of you're life better. Remember? I'm the Oathkeeper!" The blonde smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You're right," She whispered.

Roxas grinned and leaned in a bit closer, "Besides, what's an Oathkeeper if he doesn't keep his promises?" With that he felt his lips make contact with hers. Namine was quite shocked by this action but responded nonetheless, with an equal amount of passion.

The two broke apart gasping for air, their breaths coming in white puffs of smoke. Namine bit her lip and played with his fingers, "R-Roxas, what are we now?" The spiky haired blonde smirked and stroked her hair. "Whatever you want us to be."

Axel sat on the steps and watched the two blondes kiss. He smirked and motioned for Larxene to come to his side. The two have, surprisingly, become great friends with a bit or a _lot _of flirtation. "Looks like those two are official,"

Larxene shrugged and chewed on a Twizzler, "Eh, it was gonna happen sooner or later don't you agree?" The redhead gave a nod. "Yeah," He then stood up and stretched. "This 'sleepover' needs some life." Larxene smirked and looked at him with slight curiosity, "What do you have in mind pyro?"

He glanced at the two blondes on the swing set smiling and giggling, "I'm thinking of a war," Larxene sighed and face-palmed, "A snowball fight really?" Axel shook his head. "Not just a fight, a snowball _war_. We have nothing to burn or electrocute without having to kill everyone or burn down the house even though it sounds fun," With a smirk he pointed at Namine and Roxas, "Besides, I have the perfect target, come on."

Axel began walking until Larxene rolled her eyes. "Do you even know where you're going, if anything _I _should navigate." The redhead sighed, "Fine whatever." Larxene led him to another exit which led to the backyard, giving a perfect view of the two blondes. Axel rubbed his hands together and smirked, "Ooh this is gonna be interesting."

Kairi sat on the chair in the music room strumming her acoustic guitar. Why was she here you may ask? Well as much as she wanted to join her friends downstairs, she just couldn't bring herself to do so. "_You're songs remind me of swimming, which I forgot when I started to sink,_" She began.

"_Dragged further away from the shore and deeper into the drink, sat on the bottom of the ocean, a stern and stubborn rock. You're songs remind me of swimming, but somehow I forgot." _Kairi sighed and began strumming random notes, "And I forgot the rest of the song," She sang in tune.

"Yup you did."

Kairi jumped and looked to see Sora staring at her with an amused face. "How did you get here?" The brunette shrugged, "Well there's a door and-,"

"No duh, I meant how come I didn't notice you?"

Sora again shrugged, "You were busy singing? I don't know." It was silent until the brunette bit his lip. "Um, you sang pretty well just now," Kairi widened her eyes and Sora quickly continued. "I mean for a girl and how did you know that song that we sang a couple days ago, _'Strange'_?" Kairi decided to ignore his first question and frowned. "It's one of my favorites."

"You listen to Tokio Hotel?" He asked. The redhead gave a nod, "Well from time to time, there a good band. Actually, most rock bands are better than today's music, well in my opinion." Sora gave a nod, "Yeah true that," He then chuckled, "I guess that's the only thing we can agree on?"

"Most likely,"

Sora sighed and sat in the chair next to Kairi. "Man, Christmas already." Kairi gave a nod, "Yep, all of the Christmas shopping is done." Suddenly a thought rang through her head. "You know when we first met you were a lot nicer." When Sora didn't respond, Kairi continued, "Why the sudden change?"

A tense silence filled the air and Sora gave a cold glare at Kairi. "Why would _you_ like to know? Does it concern you? Why do _you _care?" The redhead was taken aback by the sudden tone in Sora's voice and frowned. "Hey, I'm sorry if it's a touchy subject I didn't mean-,"

The brunette just stood up from his chair and headed to the door. Kairi, obviously disrespected, grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Sora rolled his eyes and yanked his arm away, "What do you _want_?" Kairi shook her head, "Listen, I know were not on good terms but…is there a reason why you changed?"

Before the brunette could respond, they were interrupted by a piercing shriek and pounding footsteps. The redhead put her guitar down and opened the door, "What's going on-," She was interrupted when a hand grabbed her arm and she was dragged into the hall, and into the backyard. She glanced at Sora who only shrugged as they stood in the backyard, snow surrounding them.

Another shriek and she followed the sound, only to end up next the Namine who was being pelted by snowballs. Roxas was hurdling snowballs at their targets letting out a battle cry. Kairi huffed and stomped her foot, "Will anyone tell me what's going-," _Again _she was interrupted with a snowball pelted in her face. What was with the interruptions lately? The redhead wiped the snow from her face and stared at the assaulter, Axel of course, who looked wide eyed.

Kairi glared and the snow literally _melted_ from her face. She smiled, but it was far from innocent. "You're dead." She said sweetly. Axel and Larxene weren't expecting this as Kairi began throwing snowballs at lightning speed. More pounding footsteps and soon all of the members were outside. "Alright snowball war!" Hayner yelled letting out a battle cry.

The game was somehow divided into pairs, Axel and Larxene, Selphie and Tidus, Olette and Hayner, Namine and Roxas, Xion and Riku and of course, Sora and Kairi. It turns out; the game was actually a _war_. Kairi pressed her back against the horribly made fort and glanced at Sora. "Is everything prepared?"

The brunette gave a nod and they slowly erupted from their hiding spots. "Alright, we should head towards the bridge." Kairi whispered. Sora rolled his eyes, "You do notice we'll die right? They can come at us from all corners!" The redhead smirked, "But we'll be _above_ not _below_, got it genius?" Again he rolled his eyes, but went along with the idea.

They made it to the bridge in less than three minutes and was glad to see an already mountain of snow. "Hey look snow!" Kairi pointed out grinning. "Convenient…" Sora whispered. He looked left and right and caught flash of blonde and red hair. "Wait a second redhead, this was planned."

"What?"

It all happened so fast. Snowballs were being thrown in all directions. The pair immediately ducked and covered their heads. "Thanks a lot _genius_!" Sora yelled sarcastically. "Well what do you want us to do?" The brunette frowned before smirking, "Go that way and I'll go this way but stay low," He said pointing in opposite directions. Kairi gave a nod and began to crawl the other way, trying to avoid the snowballs.

The redhead made it to the end quite faster than she expected and hid behind a tree. She saw the Sora made it safely to the other side and breathed a sigh of relief. Kairi's eyes closed and she froze as she heard voices.

Hesitantly, she opened one eye and was shocked to see all of the pairs surrounding her, _even Sora and Namine_! Her own sister! "Uh…hi?" All at once Kairi was pelted by the many snowballs as she hid under her arms. "Sora and Namine you double crossing jerks!" She yelled.

XXX

The gang all sat in the living room covered in blankets and drinking the hot chocolate Xion made. Axel and Larxene were of course sitting by the fireplace, Olette and Hayner next to the tree, Namine and Roxas on the loveseat, Selphie and Tidus in the kitchen and Sora and Kairi on the couch.

"Alright, the cookies and brownies are finished!" Selphie shouted bringing out a tray of said sweets.

Xion sinked her teeth into a brownie and moaned as the chocolate melted in her mouth. "Mhm, these are amazing Selphie!" The brunette giggled and flipped her hair. "I have a way with sweets!" Sora gave a nod, "Yeah well played." Tidus pouted, "Hey I helped too!"

"Yeah by passing me the ingredients!" Selphie said laughing.

Tidus glared at her until the brunette ruffled his hair. "Ok, ok, you helped don't get your panties in a bunch!" Axel pointed a finger at her, "Hey that's my line got it memorized?" Roxas rolled his eyes, "Yes Ax, we always do!" The group laughed for awhile before it suddenly became silent. "On the first day of Christmas the Red Stones gave to me," Sora sang.

"Another nickname for Roxas," Kairi said.

With a smirk Roxas began singing, "On the second day of Christmas the Red Stones gave to me two chocolate chip brownies!" Tidus began plugging in his electric guitar, "Alright let's get this started!"

"And another nickname for Roxas!" Olette finished.

(**A/N: Okay so since everyone is gonna be singing, I'll just write their names and the lyric they sing)**

**Sora**

_On the third day of Christmas the Red Stones gave to me_

**Xion**

_Three new paint wars_

**Kairi**

_Two chocolate brownies_

**Everyone**

_And another nickname for Roxas!_

Roxas groaned as Axel began listing new nicknames for his best friend, "Aw come on Axel!"

**Riku **

**On the fourth day of Christmas the Red Stones gave to me**

Selphie thought for a moment before randomly blurting out,

**Selphie**

_Four annoying fangirls_

**Tidus**

_Three new paint wars_

**Kairi**

_Two chocolate brownies_

**Everyone**

_And another nickname for Roxas!_

Roxas clutched his head and began nervously laughing, "Okay, nicknames I get it."

**Axel**

_On the fifth day of Christmas the Red Stones gave to me_

**Namine**

_Five Square Enix games!_

**Larxene**

_Four annoying fangirls_

**Olette**

_Three new paint wars_

**Roxas**

_Two chocolate brownies_

**Everyone**

_And another nickname for Roxas!_

**Selphie**

_On the sixth day of Christmas the Red Stones gave to me_

**Sora**

_Six Slendermans!_

Selphie paled and fell on the couch, whimpering, "Not Slenderman, not slenderman, oh why?!"

_**Kairi**_

_Five Square Enix games!_

**Larxene**

_Four annoying fangirls_

**Tidus**

_Three new paint wars_

**Hayner**

_Two chocolate brownies_

**Everyone**

_And another nickname for Roxas!  
><em>

**Olette**

_On the seventh day of Christmas the Red Stones gave to me_

**Roxas**

_Seven chocobos dancing_

Tidus laughed at the chocobos dancing on YouTube, "Oh Sazh, how do you these things?"

**Namine**

_Six Slendermans!_

"I'm seeing him everywhere!" Selphie screamed.

**Tidus**

_Five Square Enix Games!_

**Xion**

_Four annoying fangirls_

**Hayner**

_Three new paint wars_

**Axel**

_Two chocolate brownies_

**Everyone**

_And another nickname for Roxas!  
><em>

The spiky haired blonde began banging his head on the wall, "No. More. Nick-names!"

Sora suddenly frowned, "Wait, wait, wait, you guys! Did you notice were all off key? And how is Tidus playing electric guitar yet watching YouTube videos?!" Said blonde shrugged, "It's called multi-tasking!" Sora rolled his eyes, "Whatever and do you see the time? It's 11:51! Almost Christmas, I think we should get some sleep."

Kairi glared at him, "Who made you leader?" Sora sighed and gestured to Selphie was still rocking in a corner and Roxas who was still banging his head on the wall. "Please redhead, do it for the sake of these two." Kairi pouted and sighed, "Fine."

Namine placed a hand on Roxas shoulder, "It's okay no more nicknames," She whispered soothingly. Tidus carried Selphie away from the corner. "Don't worry Slenderman isn't real." The gang got comfy on the carpet, blankets above and below their bodies as they circled the lay in a circle around the Christmas tree.

Xion yawned, "Goodnight everybody!" Everyone exchanged 'goodnights' as their eyes closed and their minds drifted off into dreams.

XXX

Kairi opened her violet blue eyes to see only a few of her members sleeping. "Alright, it seems done!" She heard Selphie's voice and still couldn't believe how she can cook so well. Her nose hit the smell of breakfast and she sat up and stretched. "Merry Christmas, Kairi!" Selphie squealed while Tidus waved.

Said girl smiled and walked over to the kitchen, "Merry Christmas guys!" While the three of them made small talk, they were interrupted by an excited yell. "Wake up everyone its Christmas!" Hayner shouted jumping up and down on his blanket. "Hayner keep it down, not everyone is a morning person," Olette grumbled.

"But _everyone _is a morning person on Christmas!" He argued.

"I know I'm not one," Riku muttered burying his face in his pillow. Hayner sighed and sat back down on his blanket. "You guys are annoying." Axel threw a pillow at him, "Speak for yourself." Namine sat up and stretched, "Aw guys don't be so mean, I mean who _isn't _excited for Christmas?" She said with a smile.

Hayner grinned and threw an arm around Namine, "See? I think I like Namine best!"

"Hands off Hayner." Roxas said with his eyes closed. The dirty blonde widened his eyes, "You're not even awake." The spiky haired blonde shrugged. "I know a lot more than you think." Xion, who was awake, frowned, "You two are a couple now?"

"Yep! Saw the two kiss last night!" Axel commented.

Namine and Roxas blushed and simultaneously hid their faces with their bangs. "Well, now that were all awake, let's open some presents!" Selphie said excitedly. Sora raised an eyebrow, "What about breakfast?" He asked his face buried in his pillow.

"Breakfast can wait, now get up you lazy bum!" Kairi giggled.

Sora sat straight up and glared, "I am _not_ a lazy bum!" The gang circled around the tree. Presents surrounded the tree while the lights stood shining brightly. Hands reached out and soon enough, paper was ripped and torn all over the place. Namine wore a white beret, which Roxas gave her, while he was wearing a checkerboard wrist band, which she got him.

Larxene toyed with the lightning necklace with a smirk, while Axel admired his charm of a flame. Hayner was still staring at his new game of Assassins Creed III Liberation given to him by Olette. The brunette buried her nose in her orange scarf patterned with flowers. Riku smiled at the black fingerless gloves Xion got him while said girl was grinning at her new black neck choker.

Tidus and Selphie happened to give each other the same gift; a candy cane maker. Kairi smiled at everyone's happy faces, and how everyone was chatting animatedly with each other. Sora bit his lip and tugged on Kairi's sleeve, "Uh, come outside with me real quick?" With an eyebrow raised, the redhead gave a nod and the two snuck to the backyard unseen.

"What's up?" Kairi asked.

"Um, uh, I got you something." He muttered. Sora opened a box to reveal a necklace with a lavender pearl. "I thought you would like something like this," He mumbled blushing a bit. Kairi smiled, "I love it! Can you put it on for me?" The brunette's cheeks reddened even more, but he gave a nod and gently placed the necklace on her neck.

Kairi then smiled, "Thanks, oh and I uh, got you something too!" She pulled out a nicely wrapped box from her pocket and handed it to the brunette. Sora opened the lid and widened his eyes. Inside was a star shaped charm, resembling the legendary Paoupu fruit from Destiny Islands. "It's a lucky charm that I made myself, do you like it?"

Sora grinned, "I love it, thank you Kairi!" The redhead then smiled and blushed, "Um, with this charm wherever-," She was interrupted when a snowball hit her face. "Aww another pair of lovebirds!" Larxene teased. Kairi glared and glanced at Sora, "Up for another round?"

The brunette held a snowball with a determined look, "You bet!" With that said, Snowball War II erupted once again. Some Christmas it turned out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>LONGEST CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN! There ya go, Roxas and Namine are together it's confirmed! Hoped ya liked it, sorry for not updating There's no Turning Back like I usually do, but I've been working on this for a while and to be honest I haven't even started the next chapter of there's no turning back, sorry! But don't worry when Christmas break comes, it'll be chapter after chapter! I'll update a LOT more frequently see ya next week! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for not updating in a while! Don't worry I'm not discontinuing this story or anything; just writers block and I had no idea how to continue but I have new ideas! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, or the songs used in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Silver Fantasy chapter 14<p>

Kairi sat on the couch listening to her ipod. It was now January the redhead can never forget the fun Christmas. "Kairi! Kairi!" Selphie called out hopping onto the couch. "Whoa, there a second Selphie, what's up?" The brunette grinned, "Were performing at a New Year's party!" The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Who, what, when, where, how?"

"Zack called, tonight at his loft, and the Red Stones will be there. Zack also told gave me a date for the Battle of the Bands." Kairi frowned, "When does it start?" Selphie bit her lip; "Well today's Saturday…" she began to count on her fingertips, "It starts next week Saturday. Zack said he'll drive us to the place." Kairi gave a nod and began walking to the music room. "Come on! We have a band meeting!"

Once all of the girls were settled inside the room, Kairi began speaking. "Okay so Selphie just announced that we have a performance tonight at Zack's loft for New Year's." Larxene shrugged, "And…?"

"What are we playing?" Kairi asked.

"I think we should do a cover and one that we wrote; sounds good?" Olette stated. "Great idea! We should do Now by Paramore and our song Keep on flame." Xion said with a smile. "Cool! Okay so remember that Battle of the Bands? The one with the million dollar prize?" Kairi asked. All of the girls gave a nod, "Well, Selphie told me its next week Saturday."

"Seriously?" Namine asked.

"Yep, we need to write more songs." The redhead announced strumming her guitar. Selphie who was oddly quiet hasn't said a word yet. "Hey Selph, what's up with you?" Xion asked. The brunette nibbled on her lip, should she tell them? "Zack also told me…that Xemnas; his boss wants only _one _lead singer and another who can do backup but also be the lead." It was silent through the room and Olette frowned, "Are you saying we all can't sing?" Selphie gave a nod.

"Well who is this Xemnas guy? We don't know him so were not following his rules." Larxene snapped.

"Namine and Kairi should do it." Xion announced. Larxene looked at her, "Are you _seriously _going along with this?" Selphie sighed, "We have to or else we can't be in Battle of the Bands. We already caused enough havoc with the prank wars and the last thing we would want is to be disqualified." Kairi rubbed her forehead, "This is ridiculous, and it _isn't _right!" Namine ran a hand through her hair, "I wonder if the Red Stones heard of this."

When the Red Stones came up, Xion widened her eyes. "Oh yeah!" she mumbled standing up and rushing out the door. "Where are you going?" Larxene called out from down the hall. "Riku and I were going to go…hang out." Namine chuckled, "Looks like she's not the only one fazed by the Red Stones."

"Well you're a softie so it wasn't hard for you and Roxas to get together." Larxene said.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Just be back in time for us to make it to the New Year's party!" Xion came back in the doorway and smiled. "Don't worry Kai!"

XXX

Xion; wearing her black neck choker with a white long-sleeve t-shirt, black skinny's and Vans. This was accompanied by a dark purple vest (including a hood), with red loose suspenders and chains hooking onto the pants. She waited for Riku by the new coffee shop that just opened. The black haired girl rubbed her choker and looked at the sky, her acoustic guitar strapped on her back. "He said he'd be here…"

It wasn't long before a flash of silver appeared and she locked with aquamarine eyes. "Sorry I'm late, Axel was interrogating me." Xion chuckled, "Same, except it was Larxene." Riku gave a nod, "So…wanna get a latte?" The black haired girl smiled as they walked inside. The two of them sat at a booth and Xion stirred her drink. She felt intimidated by Riku; he seemed really deep and Xion didn't think she was…right for him?

No, they were a good couple but…at his level?

She looked at what he was wearing; a black t-shirt, with black jeans and silver converse. "Hey, are you okay? You seemed out of it." Xion widened her eyes and snapped her attention to Riku. "Oh I'm fine don't worry! Just thinking,"

"About…?"

"Our performance tonight." She lied. Who would actually say they were thinking about the guy they sort-of-have-a-crush-but-unsure-if-he-likes-her-back? "Ah, the New Year's thing, I see what you mean." It was silent and Xion continued. "…Also about what Selphie told us." Riku sighed, "About how only one or two people can be a lead singer?"

"How did you…?"

"Hayner told us the same thing. I know, _very _unfair, but what can _we_ do?" Xion smiled and sipped her iced latte. "I have an idea, come with me!" she grabbed Riku's hand and led him out of the Café. "Whoa, Xion where are we going?" The black haired girl grinned, "Trust me!" They kept running, until they stopped at a park.

Xion handed Riku her acoustic guitar, "Hey play this," The silver headed teen frowned, "Why?" The black haired girl smirked. "I'm hoping someone will put us on the internet so that way Xemnas will see it, and notice we're good singers. If that doesn't work, we can just do it for fun!"

"What song?" Riku asked.

Xion tiptoed to his ear and Riku gave a nod and began strumming the first chords. The black haired girl began singing.

I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to own<p>

I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing  
>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<p>

_Riku_

_One minute I held the key__  
><em>_Next the walls were closed on me__  
><em>_And I discovered that my castles stand__  
><em>_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand__I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing__  
><em>_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing__  
><em>_Be my mirror, my sword and shield__  
><em>_My missionaries in a foreign field__  
><em>  
>Xion<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>Once you go there was never<br>Never an honest word  
>And that was when I ruled the world<p>

It was the wicked and wild wind  
>Blew down the doors to let me in<br>Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
>People couldn't believe what I'd become<p>

_Riku_

_Revolutionaries wait__  
><em>_For my head on a silver plate__  
><em>_Just a puppet on a lonely string__  
><em>_Oh who would ever want to be king?__I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing__  
><em>_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing__  
><em>_Be my mirror, my sword and shield _

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

Xion

For some reason I can't explain  
>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<br>Never an honest word  
>But that was when I ruled the world<p>

It was a guitar solo and the two began singing, "Whoa…" They both came together in perfect harmony.

_**Xion and Riku  
><strong>__**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**__**  
><strong>__**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**__**  
><strong>__**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**__**  
><strong>__**My missionaries in a foreign field**_

_**For some reason I can't explain**__**  
><strong>__**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**__**  
><strong>__**Never an honest word**__**  
><strong>__**But that was when I ruled the world**__**  
><strong>_

The two finished singing and were dangerously close to each other. It appears they've gathered a crowd. "Hey look its Xion and Riku!" A person shouted and questions buzzed about; one caught their ears. "Are you two official like Namine and Roxas?" Xion glanced at Riku and bit her lip. Riku noticed her uneasiness and grabbed her hand. The two ran down the streets, having cars beep at them left and right.

Xion giggled at their actions but kept running. It soon began raining and the two slowly stopped…in front of the Red Stones mansion. "Whoa, you live here?" Xion asked. It looked a lot like the Silver Fantasy manor except vines crept along the sides. "Yeah, come inside." Riku still held her hand. It was dark, yet Xion could tell it was really homey.

They stood in a room painted all black with pictures of bands on the walls. "Is this your room?" she asked. It was large with a bed in the corner, a door most likely leading to a bathroom and a piano on the other side. "A grand piano…" she looked at him, her blue eyes begging for permission. Riku smiled which was rare, "Go ahead, you don't have to ask." Xion smiled and her fingers began trailing the ivory keys gingerly. The song gave an aura of melancholy, but it also stated her personality.

When she finished she looked up at Riku and smiled. "Do you like it? I wrote it a while ago; I call it 'Xion's theme' or 'Who am I'?" Riku stood next to her, "It's amazing." He looked into her eyes and noticed the black choker. "You're wearing it." Xion looked confused before she smiled and put her hand to her neck. "Oh, yeah! Thanks again…for the um, gift." Riku smirked and held up his hands; the black fingerless gloves.

"Seems like you're wearing my gift." She said.

"Of course, they're really cool." Xion looked up to him with a grin. They stared at each other and Riku stroked her hair. The black haired girl gripped his hand and held it tightly. "I-I should probably go, Larxene might kill me, or you." Riku chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, want me to walk you to your house?" Xion smiled, "No, I'm fine, but thanks." She began walking towards the door but stopped.

"Oh, and Riku?"

She skipped up to him and lightly pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Xion broke and away and grinned at his red, but stunned face. "Thanks," she walked out of his room and Riku touched his lips. "Wow, it's been one day so far," he whispered.

XXX

It was now 9:00pm and Kairi was in her room, brushing her hair. She was wearing a white shirt, with black skinny jeans and knee length converse. "Hey you guys I'm home!" Kairi walked towards her door, "Hey Xion!" she shouted. Giving up on her hair, Kairi just left it the way it was. Namine skipped in her room; wearing all white (save for the black beret) and grinned, "Ah, a new year! Time to start over with a couple of people,"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean Nami?" The blonde smiled, "The Red Stones of course! Let's start over with them; let's be friends!" Kairi sighed. "Me and Sora as friends? More like acquaintances." Namine frowned, "I saw you two privately exchange gifts for Christmas." Kairi froze and her sister smirked.

Namine walked out the door, "Think about it alright? You guys might be closer than you think."

When her sister was gone Kairi looked at the lavender pendant. "I guess, we can be friends." Shaking the thought off, the redhead walked down the stairs to see her band members waiting for her. "Alright guys lets go!" Selphie widened her eyes, "Wait! Zack said he couldn't pick us up, so we have to drive ourselves." Olette gave a nod. "I'll drive." The band hopped in the car and Olette drove to Zack's loft. All the while, Kairi kept thinking about what Namine said. _"You guys might be closer than you think."_

"You guys were here!" Olette called out.

The loft was still the same, with some lights coming from the window and music blaring throughout the streets. They walked inside and took the elevator. "Alright were playing 'Now' by Paramore and Keep on flame, okay?" Kairi announced. With a nod from everyone else, the elevator doors opened to reveal a guy with a microphone; none other than Reno. "And here is Silver Fantasy! We've been waiting for you!"

Kairi grinned and she noticed the Red Stones were over there. Sora gave a smirk in which the redhead returned the gesture. It was now 10pm. "Alright guys how about we have the Red Stones start off first?" Zack suggested. Namine let her eyes travel around the crowd and noticed a man with silver hair. "Could that be Xemnas?" Selphie gave a nod, "It is."

"We all can't sing; Kairi and Namine you two are lead." Xion said.

Larxene sighed, "This is stupid but…do your best; with his boss here, we can't fail Zack." The girls gave a nod and sat on a couch. "Hey guys! Hope you all are enjoying the New Years party, were gonna start off with a song by Breaking Benjamin called Give me a sign." Sora announced.

(_Sora italics/_Roxas normal**/**_**Together bold and italics)**_

_Dead star shine__  
><em>_Light up the sky__  
><em>_I'm all out of breath__  
><em>_My walls are closing in__  
><em>_Days go by__  
><em>_Give me a sign__  
><em>_Come back to the end__  
><em>_The shepherd of the damned_

_I can feel you falling away_

Kairi felt goose bumps trail up her arms as she listened to Sora's voice.

_**No longer the lost**__**  
><strong>__**No longer the same**__**  
><strong>__**And I can see you starting to break**__**  
><strong>__**I'll keep you alive**__**  
><strong>__**If you show me the way**__**  
><strong>__**Forever - and ever**__**  
><strong>__**the scars will remain**__**  
><strong>__**I'm falling apart**__**  
><strong>__**Leave me here forever in the dark**__**  
><strong>_

Daylight dies  
><span>Blackout the sky  
><span>Does anyone care?  
><span>Is anybody there?  
><span>Take this life  
><span>Empty inside  
><span>I'm already dead  
><span>I'll rise to fall again

I can feel you falling away  
><span>

Namine smiled at Roxas voice and let her head move from side to side.

_**No longer the lost**__**  
><strong>__**No longer the same**__**  
><strong>__**And I can see you starting to break**__**  
><strong>__**I'll keep you alive**__**  
><strong>__**If you show me the way**__**  
><strong>__**Forever - and ever**__**  
><strong>__**the scars will remain**__**  
><strong>__**I'm falling apart**__**  
><strong>__**Leave me here forever in the dark**_

_God help me I've come undone__  
><em>_Out of the light of the sun__  
><em>_God help me I've come undone__  
><em>_Out of the light of the sun_

_I can feel you falling away_

No longer the lost  
><span>No longer the same  
><span>And I can see you starting to break  
><span>I'll keep you alive  
><span>If you show me the way  
><span>Forever - and ever  
><span>the scars will remain

_Give me a sign__  
>There's something buried in the words<em>_  
>Give me a sign<em>_  
>Your tears are adding to the flood<em>_  
>Just give me a sign<em>_  
>there's something buried in the words<em>

Give me a sign  
>Your tears are adding to the flood<br>Just give me a sign  
>There's something buried in the words<br>Give me a sign  
>Your tears are adding to the flood<span><br>  
><em><strong>Forever - and ever<strong>__**  
>The scars will remain<strong>_

They then proceeded to sing a song they made called, 'Repose the dark days.' "Talk about an endearing performance!" Reno stated with a grin. "Now we have Silver Fantasy!" The band walked up the stage and Kairi took the mic. "Hey you guys! It's a new year, well almost we have about two hours. But, were gonna play a song called "Now" by Paramore, hope you like it!"

(_Kairi Italics/_Namine underlined/_**Together bold and italics)**_

_Don't try to take this from me__  
><em>_Don't try to take this from me__  
><em>_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow__Don't try to take this from me__  
><em>_Don't try to take this from me__  
><em>_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

Feels like I'm waking from the dead  
><span>And everyone's been waitin' on me  
><span>'Least now I'll never have to wonder  
><span>What it's like to sleep a year away  
><span>But were we indestructible  
><span>I thought that we could brave it all (all)  
><span>I never thought that what would take me out  
><span>Was hiding down below_  
><span>_

_Lost the battle, win the war__  
><em>_Bringing my sinking ship back to the shore__  
><em>_We're starting over, or head back in__  
><em>_There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it__  
><em>  
><strong>If there's a future, we want it<strong>**  
><strong>**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow****  
><strong>**If there's a future, we want it****  
><strong>**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow****  
><strong>**If there's a future, we want it****  
><strong>**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow****  
><strong>**If there's a future, we want it****  
><strong>**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**

Sora felt a smile creep up his face as he watched Kairi grin and enjoy himself on stage. There was a strange fluttery feeling in his heart, he couldn't quite place why this happened but he shrugged it off…only to have it return.

_**There's a time and a place to die**__**  
><strong>__**There's a time and a place to die**__**  
><strong>__**But this ain't it, no**__**If there's a future, we want it**__**  
><strong>__**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**__**  
><strong>__**If there's a future, we want it**__**  
><strong>__**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**__**  
><strong>__**If there's a future, we want it now**__**  
><strong>__**(Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)**_

_**If there's a future, we want it**__**  
><strong>__**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**__**  
><strong>__**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**__**  
><strong>__**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_

They finished the song and the sisters grinned. It was now 11pm almost twelve. Silver Fantasy proceeded to sing 'Keep on Flame'. Sora kept having that feeling in his heart and he frowned. When they finished Roxas immediately ran up to Namine and captured her in his arms. "You did great Nami!" The blonde smiled, "I can say the same for you guys too!"

It was a while before the Red Stones and Silver Fantasy unconsciously split up in pairs…which left Sora and Kairi alone. "So…" the brunette started off. "Wanna walk around or something?" Kairi suggested. Sora gave a nod and the two separated from the crowd. "You guys did a pretty good job out there." Kairi complimented.

"Thanks,"

They stopped at a balcony, with the sliding doors closed. "Listen, Roxas told me that we should put his whole…feud or whatever behind us and make up." Kairi sighed and leaned against the railing. "Yeah, Namine said so too." Sora chuckled, "Great minds think a like I guess." It was silent before the spiky brunette ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry…for everything. If were gonna make up then I might as well apologize."

Kairi stared at him in confusion then smiled, "I'm sorry too. I should've tried my best to end this as soon as it started."

"Well you gotta admit it was pretty fun!"

The redhead giggled. "Oh yeah super fun!" The two heard counting from the inside. "Oh we better go in-," she was interrupted by Sora. "How about we just stay here? Have our own countdown?" Kairi smiled and listened, "Okay, 10,"

"9." Sora said.

"8,"

"7,"

"6," Kairi stated walking a bit closer to Sora.

"5,"

"4,"

"3,"

"2,"

"1." Sora finished.

Shouts of Happy New Year echoed throughout the streets and the inside of the loft. Kairi grinned and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck. "Happy New Year Sora." The brunette wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist, stroking her hair softly. "Happy New Year Kairi."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Spring Break woohoo! I might update faster now! Sorry about cutting "Now" by Paramore short; I couldn't have a bunch of lyrics and not dialogue, and sorry for any mistakes or errors. I'll see ya later!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**The state tests are OVER! Do you know what that means? *drum rolls* more updates and posts! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've just been stuyding non-stop, but I also had a mini writers block. Don't worry if you guys think I'm quitting on this story because I won't, I just ran out of ideas. It may happen often, but...if it does, I'll post it on my bio if I'm on writer's block again. Well hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or "A Whole New World" from Aladdin. **

* * *

><p>Silver Fantasy chapter 15<p>

Ever since New Years, Silver Fantasy and the Red Stones have become much closer. Kairi and Sora became friends, _friends_! It's a miracle! The only thing is that they've been practicing left and right for battle of the bands…which was in a week! Kairi was sitting down in her room writing more songs, until Olette walked in. "Hey Kai," she said taking a seat on the bed. "Oh hey! What's up?"

"Ah, nothing. How's the song writing going?"

Kairi smiled, "Awesome! Here is a preview," she took a deep breath and began to sing, "_This flash before my eyes, I don't know where I can go, I'll keep it locked inside, before the summer begins to snow_…and that's all I have so far," Olette grinned, "That's sounds great!" It was silent before the redhead sighed. "Okay, what's the _real _reason why you're here?" The brunette chewed her lip before replying. "Well, I was just wondering…if we can have a movie night…"

The redhead shrugged, "Sure!"

"…With the Red Stones." Kairi played with her fingers as her mouth made an 'oh' shape. "Uh…sure, why not?" she had no problem with them but…it seems as though every time Sora came or was around her…she'd act weird. Her heart would beat rapidly and her cheeks would grow hot. She would admit, Sora had good looks, but…what does that mean…? "Great, I'll call them now! They can come say around…eight? Yeah, that's good! We need a break from practice yeah?"

Kairi smiled, "Yeah, you're right, don't forget to tell the others." Olette flashed a grin and rushed out the door to make a call. The redhead paused for a moment before trailing after her friend. She could practice later; right now, they need to relax. Kairi hopped onto the couch in between Xion and Namine who were watching _Finding Nemo_. "What's Olette doing?" Namine asked, hearing her friend's voice in the distance.

"Yeah, she's kind of distracting us from the movie." Xion mumbled.

The redhead shrugged, "You'll find out soon enough. Where is Selphie and Larxene?" Namine sipped on her iced tea before answering. "Selphie is playing _Sims 3, _something about saving the father before he starves, and Larxene is probably doing something dangerous, or watching the _Walking Dead_ in her room." Olette skipped into the room and sat on the couch's arm chair.

"Okay, they'll be coming around eight! What should we do for the time being?" Xion frowned and paused the movie, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's coming where?" Kairi ran a hand through her hair, "The Red Stones, you know, your boyfriend's band?" The black haired girl chuckled, "Riku is _not _my boyfriend!"

"You wish he was," Namine mumbled.

"Oh whatever, you have Roxas!" The blonde blushed, knowing it was true. Olette laughed the entire time, until something made her freeze. "Why are you laughing? Don't you and Hayner have a thing?" Kairi giggled and Olette widened her eyes. "Me and Hayner? Ha! You would've thought!" she then began to hide beneath her bangs, biting her lip.

"Could our bookworm be falling for the dirty blonde gamer?" Namine asked, teasing.

"You guys are being obnoxious! Hayner is…a sexist pig!" This caused the girls to erupt in more laughter. "But he's _your _sexist pig!" Kairi stated. Olette pouted, "I admit, he is a bit cute." Xion grinned and snapped her fingers. "I knew it!" The conversation died down a bit…until a ringtone sounded throughout the living room. All eyes turned to Xion who answered the call.

A few 'yups' and responds, the black haired girl bit her lip. "I, um, gotta go now, I'll see ya guys at eight!" With that she hopped off the couch and headed towards the door. "Wait, Xion where are you going?" Kairi asked. "Don't worry about it! See ya in a few!" The girls were left in silence, until Selphie dropped to her knees at the end of the staircase. "One of my sim's starved to death!"

XXX

Xion walked down the streets of Radiant Garden, until she stopped at a park. It was almost difficult to spot him, until she caught flash of silver hair…in a tree. The tree was a bit far from the park, almost in the woods. Xion quickly avoided the kids (and any other paparazzi) and stood in front of the tree. "Hey Riku!" Said boy smirked and waved, "Hey Xion."

The black haired girl quickly grabbed a tree trunk and pulled herself up, trunk after another, until she was sitting beside Riku. He handed her a blue Popsicle and she grinned. "Sea salt huh? Good choice!" she licked her ice cream and then raised an eyebrow. "So…you chose a tree instead of a bench huh?" Riku gave a nod, "Yeah, it'll bring less attention."

Xion smirked, "Hmm, clever. So Olette made a plan for you guys to come over?" Riku sighed, "Yeah she called us and Sora blushed like a madman!" The black haired girl grinned deviously. "He did hmm? Let's see…why would Sora blush hmm? Could it be a certain redhead? Well not Axel…that'll just be plain…nasty."

"Of course it's not Axel, it's obviously Kairi." Xion smiled. "It'll be a cute pairing. Their name could be 'Sokai,' or 'Kaiora'. Just adorable! There are a lot more too! Ike Namixas, Haynette, Seldus? And Larxel!" She trailed off and looked at Riku. "W-would we have a…pairing name?"

That question caught Riku off guard, "Uh, sure…we can be Rion or Xiku…? Xion stared at him and her heart fluttered a bit. "You're bad at this," she deadpanned. "But I like Rion! What about you?" The silver headed teen nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I like it Xion," The short haired girl's heart was beating faster than normal and she blushed.

To avoid awkwardness, she leaned over and took a bite out of his ice cream. "Yup, I needed a bite! I kind of finished mine…" Riku rolled his eyes playfully and ruffled her hair. "Whatever," The two talked for a couple more minutes, until they decided to head to head to Silver Fantasy's mansion. Riku helped Xion down and they began walking out of the park, until Xion broke into song.

"You've got a friend in me…you've got a friend in me-", Riku clamped a hand over Xion's mouth as they stopped in front of the gates. With a pout, Xion opened the gates and led him to the front entrance. She knocked on the door and was greeted with the sight of Namine…and a lot of loud voices.

"I thought they weren't coming till eight…" Xion mumbled.

"They wanted to be early or whatever, since it _is _six o'clock." Namine led them inside and Sora threw a bag at Riku, in which he caught it with ease. "I got your stuff for ya!" Xion raised an eyebrow, "His _stuff_?" Namine sighed, "They suggested, they spend a night." As the two looked around in the living room, they noticed everyone was in their PJ's.

Xion took Riku's hand and led him upstairs. "We'll be back!" Axel smirked, "Don't do anything naughty!" Xion blushed a tomato red pointed to a door, "You dress in there. We'll kill Axel later."

XXX

Xion and Riku later returned to join the group sitting oddly close. Kairi seemed to have noticed how everyone was sitting close as in pairs. Sora sat next to her on the floor as they watched some sitcom. Selphie hopped off her couch and stood in front of the TV. "Karaoke/duet time!"

There were many groans of protest but Selphie glared at everyone. "If you don't do it, I will kill you in your sleep." That shut everyone up and the brunette grinned. "Great! Now, I vote Sora and Kairi to go first!" The redhead expected this and sighed. "Why don't you and Tidus go first?"

"Because we don't feel like it, now get up there!"

"Now, you guys will sing…oh I love this one! A whole new world from Aladdin!" Sora ran a hand through his hair. "Are you kidding me right now?" Selphie shook her head, "No, if I was then I would've made you guys do something more embarrassing and act like you guys are really Aladdin and Jasmine!" She played the song and Sora took a deep breath.

**(A:N/**_Sora is italics,_ **Kairi is bold, _together is bold and italics)_**

_I can show you the world__  
><em>_Shining, shimmering, splendid__  
><em>_Tell me, princess, now when did__  
><em>_You last let your heart decide?__I can open your eyes__  
><em>_Take you wonder by wonder__  
><em>_Over, sideways and under__  
><em>_On a magic carpet ride_

Sora took Kairi's hand and gestured to the living room. _A whole new world__  
><em>_A new fantastic point of view__  
><em>_No one to tell us no__  
><em>_Or where to go__  
><em>_Or say we're only dreaming_

Kairi smiled stretched out her arms.

**A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>that now I'm in a whole new world with you  
><strong>  
><em>Now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>

Sora then twirled her around and chuckled.

**Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky<strong>

A whole new world

"Don't you dare close your eyes," Sora sang wrapping his arms around her from behind.

**A hundred thousand things to see**  
><em>Hold your breath - it gets better<br>_**I'm like a shooting star**  
><strong>I've come so far<strong>  
><strong>I can't go back to where I used to be<br>**

**A whole new world**  
><em>Every turn a surprise<em>

Sora then twirled her around again, hearing her sweet laugh.

**With new horizons to pursue**  
><em>Every moment gets better<em>  
><em><strong>I'll chase them anywhere<br>There's time to spare  
>Let me share this whole new world with you<strong>_

_A whole new world_  
><strong>A whole new world<br>**_That's where we'll be  
><em>**That's where we'll be**  
><em>A thrilling chase<em>  
><strong>A wondrous place<strong>  
><em><strong>For you and me<strong>_

Kairi had her head in the crook of Sora's neck as they swayed from side to side together. Selphie grinned, since she was filming the whole thing secretly. They were hiding in the kitchen, away from the living room so that Sora and Kairi couldn't see them. "Wait…where are they?" Kairi asked looking around.

"Those sneaky little-they set us up!" Sora exclaimed.

Kairi glanced at him, noticing how they were still in an embrace. She slowly, but reluctantly…? Stepped away from Sora. "Well you gotta admit, it was fun. You're not so bad Sora." The brunette blushed a bit and grinned goofily. "Why thank you Kairi." The two chuckled until they heard faint shuffling…coming from the kitchen?

"Move Axel!" The voice sounded a lot like Roxas.

A few more complaints, and soon teenagers were tumbling out of the cabinets. Kairi and Sora stared in confusion until the lights turned on for them. "You ten are dead." They said in unison.

XXX

After some chasing around in the house and more karaoke, the group settled down in the living room, munching on snacks Selphie made. "What movie do you guys wanna watch?" Olette asked looking through some movies. "I say we watch…Zombieland!" Hayner suggested. "I second that." Axel said on his phone. "I choose House Bunny!" Selphie stated. It was silent as all stared at her. "Okay fine."

"Let's watch a scary movie like…ooh! Insidious…" Larxene said grinning deviously. Xion caught her eye and she nodded, a plan forming in her mind. She looked at Namine and Olette as they nodded also. The plan was to make Kairi become scared and snuggle next to Sora. After all, Insidious _is _Kairi's most hated movie due to how scary it is.

"Come on guys, you _know_ I hate that movie." Kairi grumbled.

"Suck it up and enjoy it." Axel said rolling his eyes. "Mind your business Axel!" she snapped. The redhead chuckled and smirked, "I can hang with this kid." Olette put on the movie and turned off the lights. It began and Kairi can feel anxiety and suspense rush through her veins. She played with the popcorn before popping in her mouth.

Kairi jumped and Sora raised an eyebrow. It was only twenty minutes into the movie and he noticed the others were asleep, so he turned to the redhead. "Hey, let's ditch. I know you're scared, c'mon." he grabbed her hand as they silently walked out of the living room, avoiding the sleeping bodies. The two sat on the swings, slowly moving and watching the moonlit sky.

"Thanks, Sora." She whispered.

"Well, we _are _friends right?" The redhead gave a nod, "Yeah, of course…are we close friends?" Sora shrugged, "If you want to be." Kairi shook her head.

"Look at this, a few months ago we hated each other. But now…we've become so close, I mean some of them already became pairs. Even Axel and Larxene who flirt nonstop."

The spiky brunette smiled, "Yeah, believe me it gets annoying." As Kairi glanced at him, she noticed his cold façade started to disappear…and into this goofy kid. She liked this side of Sora; he seemed carefree. Unconsciously, she slipped her hand through his, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. Sora smiled a bit and gave a squeeze. Kairi's eyes slowly closed and her head drooped a bit.

The brunette blushed, slowly gathered her body in his arms, and got off the swing. He leaned against the wall, Kairi's head in the crook of his neck and her small body across his legs. "Goodnight Kairi," he whispered closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Sokai and Rion (I think that's what it's called) for you guys. Hope you all liked this chapter and again sorry for not updating in a while! I'll try and post them as soon as possible. Sorry for any mistakes, errors, or if the story seemed short. I'll try and make it longer. Well, see ya next time! :)<strong>

**Don't forget to R&R and thank you for those who reviewed, followed, or favorited last chapter!**

**~Hiddensecret564**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p>Silver Fantasy chapter 16<p>

Laughter.

Snaps of a camera.

Giggles.

Flashes.

"Look at them!"

"No way! KAWAII!"

"Really Soph?"

"It's about time!"

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, and her cheeks turned a tomato red. Everyone. Both bands stood there holding their cameras, laughing…and then slowly paled. "Uh…hey Kai." Xion said carefully. The redhead narrowed her eyes, "You have ten seconds to explain."

"Actually, you do. You curled up next to Sora? I think _you_ have some explaining." Axel stated.

"Ten…nine…" Hayner frowned, "I mean we were just,"

"Eight…seven…six," Olette nervously chuckled, "It's just you guys are so cute together and-," This time a new voice spoke. "Five…four…" All eyes turned to Sora who had the same expression as Kairi. They exchanged a glance and smirked, "Three…two…one." The band members scrambled, while Sora and Kairi chased them around.

Crashes were heard all around the house as Kairi chased them along with Sora. Turns out they were actually having fun, until the house phone rang. The teens were too late to answer it, and instead the answering machine spoke, of Zack's voice. "_Hey you guys! I hope you're prepared because guess what? Battle of the Bands is tomorrow! Yeah, it turns out Xemnas; yeah you know that guy, my boss, the one who's organizing everything, wanted to have it as early as possible. Be ready; tomorrow night at nine pm. I'm speaking to both Silver Fantasy and Red Stones; I knew you guys would be together. _

"_Oh yeah, hope you guys remember that, you all can't sing. Xemnas also asked for Roxas and Sora to do lead for their band, and Kairi and Namine to do lead for their's._

"Yeah, Zack's a bit late for that." Larxene muttered.

_ "One more thing; Xemnas is changing the rules of Battle of the Bands. Whoever wins, he says he's going to pick two of his favorite bands, and use the lead singers only to go on tour, addition to the million dollar prize; everyone else is left behind…that's all."_

It was silent in the manor as the teens only stared at the phone. "So…whichever band wins…the lead singer goes on tour..." Selphie trailed off. "And the others are left behind…" Tidus finished. Kairi stared into Sora's eyes which were filled with sadness and shock. "What if- what if we win?" Xion asked. Axel frowned, "Namine, Kairi, Sora and Roxas gets to go on tour, while we stay here."

"Do you think he'll make you guys into a band?" Olette asked.

Namine shrugged, "I…I don't know." Larxene hissed, "This Xemnas guy really knows how to tick me off! Screw this, were not following his rules." Selphie bit her lip, "But we have too Larx, what if were disqualified?"

"It doesn't matter, we wouldn't continue on anyway."

It was tense in the room and Sora frowned. "What exactly are you trying to say?" The blonde rolled her eyes. "Don't you see? Xemnas set us up! He chose you four because he _knows _what you can do! You all play instruments, and sing really well! He's obviously gonna choose us to win." Hayner sighed, "Say we _do _win, what's gonna happen to the rest of us?"

"We just stay here, I guess." Xion said sadly.

"Well, I'm with Sparky over here. I don't like his rules, so I'm not following them," Axel said boldly. "Stop putting up a show Ax, you don't have a choice." Roxas said. The redhead glared, "I'm not putting up anything Roxas; and _we do _have a choice. Were gonna rebel."

"That's crazy! Rebel? Do you realize the trouble you'll get us into?!" Olette exclaimed.

"Don't be such a goody-two-shoes. Besides, think about it. If we all go against what he says, then we automatically lose, messing up his plan." Axel said. Namine shook her head, "I don't think it works like that; what if he makes an exception and makes us win? Besides, I thought we only win a million dollars? Not to go on tour."

"Remember, Zack said it's an addition to the prize." Kairi said.

Riku, who haven't spoken in a while, sighed. "Well, Axel, Larxene, what's your plan?" Everyone looked at him in awe, "What?" he asked. "We should follow them. Besides, we need to speak up for ourselves sometimes, right?" The duo smirked, "Glad you see it our way." Axel nodded. "Well, you might wanna sit down."

Both members sat on the couches and turned to the dangerous duo. "Okay, so let's start off by what Xemnas first said; all of us can't sing. Ooh, too bad that's not gonna happen; were all gonna sing." Larxene said and let Axel say the rest. "Pretty simple. But, will we be disqualified? I don't think he will do that if were his favorites, and if so, we just won't accept the prize." Tidus rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, fair; but you don't think he'll…threaten us?"

Hayner laughed, "_Threaten_? A bit extreme much? We're _teenagers_!"

The dirty blonde glanced around to see if anyone else was laughing with him…too bad his expectations weren't accurate. "I don't know…Xemnas seems like the guy to not stop until he gets what he wants." Riku said.

"How would you know?" Sora asked.

"I can see it in his eyes; he's crazy for power and fame. As much as I love the plan and as much as we fight back, I think Xemnas will probably just fight as much as we will." Xion sighed, "Riku's right. If we hold our ground, he'll find some loophole to separate us; I don't want that to happen."

"Something gives me the idea that Xemnas will do something secretly." Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Think about it; this Battle of the Bands is will be live on television, he'll obviously do something behind the curtain to get what he wants." Namine frowned, "What do you think he'll do?"

"Bribe us."

"Come on, we won't fall for that." Tidus said. "Xemnas might make a deal, or bargain or something; an eye for an eye." Kairi replied. Selphie shook her head. "Crazy idea but…what if we just…don't show up at all?"

"Then everything we've trained for would just be wasted." Roxas said.

"But it's not such a bad idea," Larxene stated. Olette frowned, "What?"

"We'll still be famous; going to concerts and all, but like Roxy said, everything our hearts been set on would just die out. I know I don't want that, and I'm sure the rest of you wouldn't either." Namine groaned, "This is so frustrating!"

"I don't think you've seen _real _frustration blondie." Axel muttered.

"Well if it's like this, then I don't wanna experience it." Sora ran a hand through his hair, "Guys, I think we should just drop this and let things work out tomorrow." Hayner raised his eyebrows, "Whoa, whoa, you're just gonna drop it?"

"What else can we do?! Right now we have to practice, whatever happens happens. But I know one thing for sure is that I'm not leaving you guys. We'll win, but I'm not going on tour." Kairi, Namine and Roxas gave a nod. "Yeah, were not leaving no matter what."

"I don't think you guys have a choice, but you're right. We should practice now, this is just distracting." Xion said. "Come on guys, let's get our stuff. We should let the girls be and have them focus for tomorrow." Sora said wearily. The group separated from their spots in the living room, but the brunette only sat there.

Kairi sighed and walked over to him. "Wanna talk?" She asked. Sora nodded and took her hand, leading them to the backyard. The two sat on the bridge and looked out into the river. "This is just messed up; I didn't expect this when I came to Radiant Garden."

"Yeah, we were never prepared for this, but that's life for ya." The redhead huffed, "Sometimes I wish my problems would just…disappear." Sora chuckled, "That's only in Hollywood."

"I guess."

It was silent for awhile before Sora spoke again. "Do you think it was hate?" Kairi frowned, "Huh?" The brunette cleared his throat. "You know, in the beginning of all of this, when we were rivals or whatever." The redhead smiled and played with his fingers. "It wasn't hate; just a stupid rivalry. But now were like…best friends."

Sora frowned in thought. _'Wait…did she just friendzone me? Hold on, but…wait a second…I have feelings for KAIRI?!' _His heart began pumping as he stared at the girl sitting next to him. _'I…I think I do. I mean she's pretty with her red velvet hair, violet blue eyes, beautiful face, amazing personality…boy, I have it bad.' _

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Kairi noticed his jittery behavior but shrugged it off. "Well, whatever happens…we'll see." The brunette was wondering if Kairi felt for him too; should he tell? But didn't she friendzone him? That would be awkward…"Uh, yeah, I guess so." The two stood up and Kairi bit her lip. "Um, so, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Maybe; we might stop by to wish good luck."

The redhead smiled. "Thanks, we'll need that." Sora grinned and began to walk away when Kairi grabbed his wrist. "Wait, whatever happens…don't let it change you." The brunette frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Just…don't ever change okay?"

Sora smiled and wrapped his arms around Kairi. "I promise, I won't," Then without thinking, he pressed his lips to her forehead, it was what he was aiming for…except Kairi lifted her head up and…

Their lips met.

Kairi's cheeks turned a bright red, but her eyes closed. Her heart was pounding, but she felt like the happiest girl in the world. The kiss only lasted for two seconds, until they broke away. "Uh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-,"

Sora shook his head, "No, no! It's okay! I actually kind of liked it."

It was silent between the band members and the brunette noticed the awkward atmosphere. "I, uh, I think Roxas needs help packing." Kairi nodded furiously, "Yeah and I should probably…" She never finished as Sora immediately ran away from the bridge. Kairi ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "Wow…beautiful but…awkward!" With a shake of her head, Kairi walked back to the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Sokai for you guys :). Yup, they're in a pretty bad dilemma! I'm already working on the next chapter now so expect it either today, tomorrow, or next week. Sorry for any mistakes, grammar errors, or stuff that you guys have seem to notice. <strong>

**Don't forget to review, I love ya guys! See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I"M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of the songs used in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

After the Red Stones left, Kairi and her band sat in the music room. Namine lazily strung her guitar, staring out the window. Larxene twirled her drum sticks, Olette stroked her bass guitar, and Selphie was unconsciously tuning her electric guitar. Xion only stared at the keyboard with a blank expression.

"So…any songs to sing for tomorrow?" Kairi asked spinning in the office chair.

"Huh? Oh, just a cover and one we wrote…" Namine said with a sigh. They were still pretty bummed by the new announcement, after all who wouldn't be? "We should sing Part II by Paramore and…that new song I was writing, Olette you heard some of it right?" Kairi stated.

"Yeah…sounds good." The brunette replied.

Suddenly, the redhead huffed and threw a nearby pillow at her band members. "Okay guys wake up! I know we've been told some pretty bad stuff, but that doesn't give us a right to lay here like a couple of zombies!" The teens still had blank faces and Kairi stood up. "Listen, I know there's a chance Namine and I might leave, but we're still competing! If we're gonna rebel, we have to at least find out who's singing what."

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Fine, redhead's right."

Kairi smiled, "That's the spirit! Well, an attempt I guess." Xion played with her black fingerless gloves. "We should start off with Namine and Kairi singing the first few verses, then we surprise Xemnas with all of us singing."

"Good idea Xi! So, what's this new song?" Selphie asked.

The redhead walked over to where her chair sat, and picked up a leather bound book. "I still haven't figured out the name for it yet," Namine shrugged, "Lyrics now, names later."

"Alright this is how the beginning goes, '_This flash before my eyes, I don't know where I can go, I'll keep it locked inside, before the summer begins to snow'._" Kairi sang. Xion smiled, "Interesting, _'and if a sign reveals its break, I'll understand the undefined; this is my sky high, my one and only dream,'_"

Larxene began to play the drums. "Keep going! I think I found a beat." Namine nodded and sang the refrain. "_This is only one forgetter; it's the thing that blocks my path,_"

Olette took the next line, "_This only fantasy it's, destroying what I've ever had._" There was pause as Larxene continued playing the drums and Selphie sang the chorus. "_I never knew what I can do, baby, I never knew that I was prisoner, to your ecstasy._" Xion began playing the keyboard and swayed her head side to side, "_And if there's anything I'll think about, I'm always in your dreams," _

"_I'll keep it locked inside, inside my fantasy,_" Kari sang.

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, inside my fantasy, Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, I'm always in your dreams,_" Larxene said. Namine strung her acoustic guitar, "_This soul I've kept for long, it's slowly breaking me. The deepest darkest blues, is only what you seem to hear," _

"_I think I'll know which is better now; it's right in front of me,_" Olette sang.

Xion decided to sing the next line, "_This is my sky high, my one and only dream." _Selphie played the notes to her electric guitar, "_This is only one forgetter; it's the thing that blocks my path,_" Kairi bopped her head to the newfound music, "_This only fantasy it's, destroying what I've ever had!_"

Namine grinned, "_I never knew what I can do, baby, I never knew that I was prisoner, to your ecstasy._" Xion moved her fingers along the keys, "_And if there's anything I'll think about, I'm always in your dreams," _Xion smiled, "_I'll keep it locked inside, inside my fantasy,_"

Larxene tapped her drumsticks onto the drums. "_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, inside my fantasy, Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, I'm always in your dreams,_"

There was short part for the instruments and Kairi got ready to sing the bridge. "_If you drown deep, you're mind will disappear,_" Olette took the next line, "_Who walks among the steps of peace and death?_"

"_I'm tired of the days, of resurrection…_" Selphie sang.

"_But did that ever change for you…? Did it ever change for you…?_" Xion asked. There was a drum solo and Kairi swayed her head from side to side. "_I never knew what I can do, baby, I never knew that I was prisoner, to your ecstasy._" Namine strummed her guitar next to her sister, "_And if there's anything I'll think about, I'm always in your dreams," _

Olette and Selphie sang the next line in unison, "_I'll keep it locked inside, inside my fantasy,_" Larxene and Xion hummed the next notes, "_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, inside my fantasy, Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, I'm always in your dreams,_" They decided to sing the chorus again, until Namine and Kairi concluded the sang, "_Who walks among the steps of peace and death?_"

The teens grinned at each other. "That was awesome! I think I have a name!" Xion said. Kairi raised an eyebrow, "Which is…?" The black haired girl bit her lip, "Among Resurrection." Namine smiled, "I like it." Larxene nodded. "Seems legit." Olette grinned, "So it's settled! We will sing Among Resurrection and Part II by Paramore during Battle of the Bands!"

Kairi gave a nod, "Right."

XXX

For the rest of the day, Silver Fantasy were practicing for Battle of the Bands, however, the Red Stones were doing the same thing. They finished practicing their song, "A sleeping Daydream." Sora was sitting on the balcony of his room, looking out into the dark sky. He held his acoustic guitar in his hands, slowly strumming, "I knew all the blackest blues…you were all my favorite tunes," he sang.

His minds drifted towards the kiss and how much he enjoyed it. "This was all I had to lose…tried out for size, to my surprise, I can't fit in anybody's arms, no more disguise, cause I realize I can't fit in anybody's arms. Ooh, you, ooh, you…left just in time."

"There for Tomorrow I see?"

Sora turned around to see his brother smirking. "Whatever, what are you doing here?" The blonde frowned and sat on the railing. "I'm bored! But what kiss were you talking about?" The brunette widened his eyes in surprise, he actually said it?! "What kiss?"

"You said something about a kiss and how much you enjoyed it." The lights slowly turned on for Roxas and he widened his eyes, "You kissed Kairi! You kissed Kairi!" Sora covered his brother's mouth. "Shut up Rox! And it was a…accidental kiss." Roxas frowned, "Accidental? How the heck do you kiss someone by an accident?!"

Sora sighed, "I went to kiss her on the forehead, but Kairi looked up and our lips met, end of story." The spiky blonde raised an eyebrow, "And what did she say about it?"

"Nothing, it was too awkward to say anything. But she said we're best friends…"

Roxas suddenly burst out laughing, "Dude you're so friendzoned! Total awkwardness!" Sora growled and pulled his brother's spikes. "Shut up! I know I might be in the friendzone but…what do you think I should do?" Roxas winced and rubbed his hair. "Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask Riku or Axel?"

"Axel is an absolute no, and I don't know what's going on between Riku and Xion. Also, you have a girlfriend! You and Namine and I wanna know how you…um…get together." Roxas sighed, "Well, what do you feel for Kairi?"

Sora shrugged. "Uh, well, I know it's more than a crush. She's really pretty, an amazing singer, outgoing, a good leader, I love her hair-," Roxas clamped his hand over his brother's mouth. "Alright I get it, you like Kairi a lot. Basically how much I like Namine. But, all I can say is that you have to find out if Kairi feels the same for you."

"But what if she doesn't? I mean…geez this girl's really got me." Sora mumbled. Roxas chuckled, "Yup, the same way I feel for Namine. I'm pretty sure Kairi likes you back though. Have you noticed how she blushes a lot lately? As a matter a fact, all of the guys have taken a liking to the girls.

Axel and Larxene, I don't even wanna go there, I'm pretty sure Riku and Xion have a thing, Tidus and Selphie have a…hyper…I don't even know what to call it, and Hayner and Olette, well they're obvious."

Sora nodded. "I guess. Do you really think we'll have to leave the band?" Roxas shook his head, but then frowned. "We won't…we can't." It was silent between them and suddenly Sora smiled. "Thanks bro,"

"Ah, don't mention it. You know I'm a ladies man,"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "And you killed the mood. Get some sleep; we have a big day tomorrow." The blonde nodded and was about to walk out, until he smirked. "Friendzoned!" He sang. Sora groaned and pushed him out of his room.

XXX

Kairi woke up and sighed. Today, well tonight, was Battle of the Bands. The event that would determine both the Red Stones and Silver Fantasy's fate. She slowly crawled out of bed and went to do her morning routines. Her lips still felt a bit tingly from the kiss; accidental or not, she would admit that she wanted another. Not just from some guy…but from Sora.

The redhead stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in casual clothing as she made her way to the kitchen. "Good morning Kairi!" Selphie said in her cheerful voice over the stove. "Good morning Selph," she said sitting at the counter. "Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop, chop!" The redhead raised an eyebrow, "I don't even wanna know…"

"Looks like you guys are awake!" Namine called out with the rest of the members trailing behind her.

"Yeah, what can we do to pass the time? I mean Battle of the Bands is tonight, and we already practiced." Olette mumbled. Xion shrugged, "I don't know about you but I was gonna do something on the computer." Larxene raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"Oh you know…some Tumblr business, maybe head on YouTube. I found a new fandom!"

"Oh, what is it?" Kairi asked. "Okay, so you guys know the movies Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to train your Dragon and Brave correct?" Xion received nods from everyone. "Well, these people on YouTube and Tumblr created a thing where Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup know each other! They've drawn fanart, made videos of them and…it's so cool!"

"I've heard of that…aren't they called the Big Four or Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons?" Namine asked.

"YES! It's amazing! And don't you think that Jack Frost is cute?" Selphie eagerly nodded. "Hey is so cute! I wish he was real! Although Tidus is cuter-," Larxene frowned, "What did you say?"

"What? I didn't say anything!" The brunette said quickly, biting her lip.

"Suree, you didn't…hey I know what we can do! How about Xion show us more of this 'Big Four' to pass time? I mean we have to be ready by eight, since Zack is picking us up by that time, and the Battle of the Bands start at ten." Olette suggested. Kairi shrugged. "Sounds good to me! Now, to the living room!"

XXX

For hours upon hours, Silver Fantasy slowly became obsessed with the "Big Four" fandom and couldn't stay away from YouTube. It was as if they were addicted, but in a good way. "I knew you guys would like it!" Xion said proudly then glanced at the clock, "Wow…it's seven…" As if on cue, the girls scurried upstairs to get ready.

Kairi was in the shower, hurriedly washing her hair, although for some reason her heart was pumping. Was it because of the anxiety? Or because she will see Sora? She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, leaning her head against the marble wall. "I know I don't love him…but I really like him a lot. I hope he feels the same," She mumbled.

"Kairi, are you almost finished?!" A voice shouted, most likely Namine's.

"Coming!" She yelled, hopping out the shower. The redhead began to dress herself in a black t-shirt, dark purple skirt that goes mid-thigh and ripped black leggings under. Namine burst through the door, wearing the same colors and smiled. "Your hair is pretty messy,"

"Thanks for that,"

The redhead shook her hair with her towel, and then proceeded to dry it with her blow dryer. "Okay what's up?" Kairi frowned, "What do you mean?" Namine sighed and dried her sister's hair. "You seem far off and distant…so you need to tell me what's wrong." Kairi huffed and faced her sister, running a hand through her now dry hair. "It's Sora,"

"Ah, boy troubles. Let me guess,"

The blonde studied Kairi's face and grinned. "You have feelings for him but you don't know if it's love or just a simple crush." The redhead widened her eyes. "What are you a psychic or something?" Namine chuckled, "I might be…but you also worry that Sora might not return your feelings."

"Pretty much…"

"Tell him." Namine said stretching her arms. "WHAT?! I can't just-," Kairi was cut off when the blonde pressed a finger to her lips. "Roxas and I didn't really confess…well we kind of just went along with it. I'm sure the same will go for you and Sora," The two heard some knocking and shuffling downstairs. "Now, come on; because you're confessing tonight."

The two siblings walked downstairs to see their band members wearing similar punk rock clothing. "Zack is here!" Olette shouted heading out the front door. Standing outside, leaning against a black jeep was a spiky brunette. "Hey girls, I hope you're ready, because I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Xion asked sliding into the car.

"You guys know the whole story about a few of you leaving the band…and I'm worried about what might happen." Larxene smirked and leaned into the back seat. "Don't you worry, we have a plan." Zack stared into her jade green eyes and shrugged. "I guess I'll let you handle it."

With that said, the Jeep drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! Battle of the Bands is up next! <strong>

**Songs used:**

**Just in time- There for Tomorrow**

**Knife Song**

**and a song that I came up with the lyrics for**

**Sorry for any mistakes, grammar errors and what not and I'll see ya next time! Hopefully the wait won't be so long...Also anyone know of the "Big Four" or known as Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons? If not, I suggest you look it up on YouTube or Tumblr, or Deviantart. I might make a fanfic based off of that, so leave in the reviews if you want me to or not. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's a miracle! I'm back!. See? I updated faster! I wanted to make it up to you guys for not updating in awhile..but you'll hate me at what I'm going to do in the end...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any songs used in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

They're here, they really made it. The band Silver Fantasy walked out of the jeep to see millions of people around. Turns out it was a large stadium. "Hey look its Silver Fantasy!" A brunette girl shouted. Kairi grinned and waved as Zack led them to a backdoor. There were two guards and he showed them a pass. The teens immediately walked inside and were led into a private room. "Okay, here's what's going to happen. This battle is going to start in a few minutes and from what I know, you guys are last. The drums and equipment is already on stage." Zack said.

"How cliché," Olette muttered.

"You guys know all of the songs you're going to sing correct?" Namine gave a nod. "Yup," Zack ran a hand through his hair, "The Red Stones will be here in a couple of minutes, I'm going to go see how things are regarding the crowd." The man left the room and the girls were alone. The room was pretty decent, a nice beige with a table filled with water and other snacks. Last but not least were caramel colored sofas.

"Well…we're finally here. We've finally made it." Xion said in awe.

Kairi sighed and looked at the carpeted floor. "Yeah, we are, look at how far we've come." Larxene rolled her eyes, "You guys aren't going to do a reminiscing are you?" Selphie chuckled although everyone can tell it was shaky. "We just might." Olette shook her head and stared at Namine and Kairi. "Let's not beat around the bush; we're all worried and nervous,"

"About what?" Namine asked.

"You _know _what I'm talking about Nami! The fact that you and Kai might be leaving us," The redhead stared intensely at Olette. "We already talked about this okay? We won't let that happen." Xion shrugged, "I know you say that but, Xemnas is _rich_, he can get anything he wants-,"

"But he won't get _us_." Namine said fiercely.

It was silent in the room and the Kairi continued. "We won't let that happen; I promise." There were many roars outside and the band rushed out the door. They stood backstage to see two hosts; Reno and Rude walking up to the stage. "Helloooo ladies and gentlemen, or should I saw rockers!"

Kairi rolled her eyes playfully at Reno's stupid joke.

"The night we've all been waiting for has finally come. Now, let's not waste time by talking and let's get started!" Rude took the mic and cleared his throat. "Our first band is Blue Express," It was band of five; two girls and three boys. They began to play and Kairi was pretty impressed. "Come on guys; let's get back to our room." Namine said as they began walking back. "They're pretty good…" Xion said albeit nervously. Larxene smirked; "Well we're better," Olette noticed something as she was listening to the band Blue Express. "All of them are singing, Xemnas didn't tell them that only one or two people should be the lead."

"Then it's confirmed that he only asked us and the Red Stones," Namine stated.

"Speaking of the Red Stones, where are they? Zack said they'd be here in a few minutes." Selphie asked. Kairi shrugged, "Maybe they're running late; I mean there _was _traffic on the way here."

"I guess you're right."

Bands passed on and on and Kairi was beginning to wonder how many there actually _were. _Also, the Red Stones hadn't appeared yet…so where _were_ they? It was only until there were three bands left. "…And now we have a performance by Cherry Dreams!" Selphie was bouncing in her seat, "Oh my gosh we're almost up!" Kairi sighed, "Guys relax; everything will be okay."

"Yeah, I mean what can happen?" A voice asked.

"Well we might be sent back to-," Selphie was cut off until she turned around. The Red Stones stood there with smug looks on their faces. "TIDUS!" She shrieked wrapping her arms around him. "Where were you guys?" Larxene asked. "Traffic sparky," Axel answered. The blonde glared, but it was a bit flirtatious. Kairi frowned and looked around amongst the boys, "Where's Sora?"

"Hmm? Oh he said he'd be here in a second, you can go look for him if you want," Roxas replied.

The redhead gave a nod and slipped out of the room. She walked throughout the dimly lit hallways with a few bands here and there. Some of them, she knew, some of them she didn't. "Sora where are you?" She stopped at a glass door with a balcony overlooking Radiant Garden. It was similar to that of Zack's loft, not only that but she saw a familiar brown spiky haired boy.

"Sora…?" Kairi asked closing the doors behind her.

The brunette turned around with a cheeky grin on his face. "Oh, hey Kai," The redhead frowned, "How come you didn't come with us in the room?" Sora shrugged, "I needed to think." Kairi poked his cheek. "About what Mr. Philosopher?" It was silent between them until Sora sighed. "Listen Kairi-,"

"And next up we have…the Red Stones!"

The brunette huffed in annoyance and Kairi gripped his arm. "What is it?" Sora shook his head and walked away, "I'll tell you later." The redhead followed him out the hallway and Roxas looked at her with a grin. "So…what did you two lovebirds do? Are you happy?"

"Why should I be? And nothing happened."

The spiky blonde raised an eyebrow and looked curiously at Sora. "Oh, sorry for the inconvenience, then!" Kairi watched him speed off until she ran up to Sora who was almost on stage. "Wait," she noticed something sticking out of his pocket; the lucky charm. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Good luck,"

Hesitantly he returned the gesture, "Thank you,"

They broke away and the Red Stones walked on stage. Namine pulled Kairi's hand and led her a few feet away from their band. "What happened? Why is Sora in a sour mood?" The redhead sighed, "I have no idea…" With another worried glance, the siblings turned towards the stage.

Axel began to softly play the drums while Riku played the keyboard. "So lately, the days have gone," Sora sang. "And all of the memories lost today….I think I wonder where we are."

"You're late, you'd said you come and then you passed your fate, do I remember all the days…gone? Remember all the days…gone?" Roxas continued.

"So I…" Tidus and Hayner began to play, the sounds of their instruments now loud. "Can wait, for all the times that you and I have saved," Sora took a deep breath and continued. "Why do I always have to be the last one in time to understand…that nothing is as it seems,"

"You're in a sleeping daydream," Roxas sang.

Kairi felt chills cover her skin at his music. She couldn't help but realize how similar it was to the first time she heard them sang. Reluctantly she admit they were good…but now, she acknowledged the fact that they were amazing. Kairi went by a rule; if there's a song that gives you goosebumps, then it's just for you. Just like this song.

Of course it sounds selfish, but it was really good. Just like how Sora was meant for her…

The redhead widened her eyes at her thoughts. "Kai, you okay?" Selphie asked noticing her pale face. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Larxene frowned, "Wait you guys…no one else is singing; wasn't that the plan?" The antenna-styled-blonde was indeed right; it was only the two lead singers.

The Red Stones finished their song, "A sleeping daydream," and were heading onto a cover. "Thanks for listening our song, but I think you guys will like this one even better," Roxas said. "Here is…Bleeding out by Imagine Dragons!" Sora shouted. The fans roared.

The guitarists immediately began to play once the crowd settled down.

**Sora**

I'm bleeding out  
>So if the last thing that I do<br>Is bring you down  
>I'll bleed out for you<p>

**Roxas**

So I bare my skin  
>And I count my sins<br>And I close my eyes  
>And I take it in<br>I'm bleeding out  
>I'm bleeding out for you, for you.<p>

It was then that the drums began to play

**Riku**

When the day has come  
>That I've lost my way around<br>And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground

**Hayner**

When the sky turns gray  
>And everything is screaming<br>I will reach inside  
>Just to find my heart is beating<p>

They continued to play, letting each band member sing. The crowd buzzed with questions yet excitement for something different. "Ah, I see what they did there. A song with just the lead singers and then a surprise with all of them. That's what I had in mind," Larxene commented. "I wish I can see the look on Xemnas' face!" Xion said excitedly. They finished their song with the crowd grinning and screaming like wild maniacs.

"Thank you, fans! Goodnight!" Sora shouted as him and his band headed backstage. Kairi looked at the brunette then remembered that thought; _'Just like how Sora was meant for her…' _She began to sigh; she had feelings for Sora…why deny it now? The brunette stood in front of her and Kairi grinned. "That was amazing! Maybe even better than us,"

"Hey now, the show's not over," Larxene warned. Even if the differences were put aside, she was still competitive.

Sora rolled his eyes and grinned. "Knock em' dead Kai, you guys are gonna do great!" He whispered wrapping his arms around her. "What did you want to tell me?" She asked. Before the brunette could respond, Reno interrupted by introducing them next. "How about when all this is over?"

The redhead gave a nod and took a deep breath. This was it. She walked up the stairs to the stage and waved. "Hello, fans of the rock world…I guess. We are Silver Fantasy as you already know and we're gonna start with out first song called Among Resurrection. Hope you like it," Namine nudged her sister and tilted her head above. It was then that she noticed the seats above labeled "V.I.P." She stared into Xemnas gold piercing eyes and took a deep breath.

"This flash before my eyes, I don't know where I can go

I'll keep it locked inside before the summer begins to snow," she sang.

"And if a sign reveals its break, I'll understand the undefined;

This is my sky high, my one and only dream," Namine continued.

The two sisters sang the song in that pattern; just the two of us. It was part of their plan. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, I'm always in your dreams," Namine sang. "Who walks among the steps of peace and death?" Kairi finished. The crowd cheered and the redhead smiled. Next was their big surprise. "Now, our next one is a cover called 'Part II' by Paramore," Feeling rebellious, she looked into Xemnas' eyes and smirked. "This one is for you Xemnas! You're a great boss!" What a lie.

**Kairi**

What a shame, what a shame we all remain  
>Such fragile broken things<br>A beauty half betrayed,  
>Butterflies with punctured wings<p>

**Namine**

Still there are darkened places deep in my heart,  
>Where once was blazing light, now<br>There's a tiny spark.

**Xion**

Oh glory,  
>Come and find me,<br>Oh glory,

**All**

Come and find me dancing all alone,  
>To the sound of an enemy's song,<br>I'll be lost until you find me  
>Fighting on my own,<br>In a war that's already been won,  
>I'll be lost until you come and find me here<br>Oh glory.

Silver Fantasy was full of rebellion, putting their hearts into the song and even dancing around a bit. To say the least…Xemnas was pissed. His eyes showed anger, hatred but also a weird glint that Kairi couldn't place. "Thank you fans, goodnight!" The redhead yelled while her and her band headed down the stairs.

"OMG did you see the look on his face?!" Selphie asked excitedly.

"Yes! Our plan was a complete success, and nice improvising Kai," Larxene, believe it or not, complimented. "Thanks Larx, it was that last minute thing." Suddenly arms wrapped around Kairi's waist and she was spun around. "You see?! I told you, you guys would do great!" Sora exclaimed.

The redhead looked into his ocean blue eyes, "You were right."

Looking around, Sora noticed how his band members were slightly distracted so he pulled Kairi by the arm and to a more remote area. "Okay, I can finally tell you," He took a deep breath and looked in her amethyst (with hints of blue). "Kairi…I know we've got off on the wrong start and all but I've began to regret all of the pranks that I've done, realizing-,"

"Sora?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're rambling,"

"I know but, Kairi for the times that I've spent with you-," Sora was interrupted by lips pressing against his. The redhead's hands were on his face and she smiled. "I should be over all the butterflies that come when you're around, but I'm still into you, even after all that we've done." Sora grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, noticing the choice of her words. "Paramore lover," he mumbled kissing her again.

"It's about time!"

The couple turned around to see all of their band members surrounding them. "We've been waiting for this moment! All of us are together!" Hayner shouted. Kairi rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh whatever." Riku smirked, "Zack and Laguna are shocked by our performances, and our plan was really successful."

"Alright…now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, we will announce the winner for this years Battle of the Bands!" Reno shouted. The hearts of the Red Stones and Silver Fantasy stopped. Now was the moment, now was the answer to determine their fate. Kairi gripped onto Sora's hand and buried her face in his shirt.

"Oh, well, this is very odd. May we have Sora, Namine, Roxas and Kairi come to the stage please?" Reno asked. **(A/N: I was actually gonna end it here)**

All eyes turned to the four and they gulped. "H-he just said…" Selphie trailed off when they reluctantly walked up the stage. Xemnas stood there with a fake smile, but real enough. "Congratulations, you four have won the million dollar prize and also the opportunity to become a new band." He said. Kairi glared at him and snatched the mic, "No, we're not doing it."

Silence rang throughout the whole stadium.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! Before you throw tomattoes and stuff at me I just want to say that the next chapter is on the way, but I can't be too sure when it'll arrive. Hopefully before Monday because that is when camp starts.<strong>

**Songs used:**

**Bleeding out- Imagine Dragons**

**Part II- Paramore**

**Still into you- Paramore (well I used a only two sentences from that song but still)**

**...and I think that's it!**

**Next time on Silver and red don't mix right?**

_"I think you should do it,"_

_"What choice do we have?"_

_"I am tired of everything!"_

_"Are you sure you wanna do this?"_

**This story is coming to an end...I'm thinking of how to end this...and if a sequel might come. I don't know, I'll ask you guys on the last chapter. Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors! Don't forget to review and I'll see ya later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is not a chapter, it's an AN. I hate doing this, and when I was working on my fanfics, I promised that I would never do this but this is something urgent. **

**I had a computer. HAD. That computer I use with all my stories crashed or something. Pretty much when I try to turn on my computer it never loads or anything. I know it's not dead because the charger is in. I don't know if it needs a new battery or something; but all I know is that I can't get to my stories or the internet for that matter. So what I am doing is using my iphone to upload this right now.**

**I'm sorry for worrying you all and for this author's note, since you all were expecting a chapter. I'm still gonna continue this, don't worry, I just won't be updating in a while. **

**GOOD NEWS: I told my grandpa the issue, and he'a gonna let me borrow his computer until mine is fixed, or if I'll ever get a new one. He said I can keep his, since he doesn't use it so expect a chapter...pretty much before September 9th, in which school starts for me.**

**Again, I'm sorry for this author's note, since it isn't a chapter; and I WILL NEVER EVER STOP SOMETHING I STARTED. That's just mot who I am; especially if all of you like it so much!**


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter! See? I told you guys before September 9th! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

There were gasps all throughout the crowd and Kairi was wondering if this was the biggest mistake in her life. "Yes, I Kairi Lockheart of the band Silver Fantasy will not join whatever Xemnas' has in store. Truth is, fans, he just wants to break us up, and I won't have that!" The silver headed man was fuming but tried to hide it with a fake smile. "But, you must-,"

"Give the prize to someone else."

She stormed off the stage where both the Red Stones and Silver Fantasy crowded her. "Do you know what you just did?" Tidus asked surprised. "Yes, I do." Selphie bit her lip, "Kairi…Xemnas could-,"

"I don't care."

Axel whistled. "When did you become sassy?"

Loud footsteps rang behind them and the twelve turned around to see Xemnas with his cold glare. Those yellow eyes practically screamed; _"You are all going to pay." _Kairi had to admit, it was a bit frightening, but she held a brave mask. "The twelve of you follow me." Hesitantly, they followed after, but Sora and Kairi stayed behind. "Just relax, nothing will happen." The brunette whispered in her ear. "I'm really starting to regret this." She muttered.

"Well, too late for that now."

They stopped in front of a white door, which revealed a plain room. It was beige with two burgundy couches and a brown coffee table in the center. Kairi knew Selphie would've freaked out about the design, but kept her mouth shut. They all took a seat, except for Xemnas who closed the door behind them. The tension was so thick; it couldn't even be cut with a butcher knife. Suddenly, a chuckle escaped Xemnas' mouth and Kairi jumped.

"So you humiliated me in front of the crowd," he laughed and began pacing around the room. "Typical little redhead."

"But you," he pointed a finger at Kairi and in a flash swiped the coffee table to the other side of the room. Kairi gasped and backed up into the couch. "You ruined all of your friends' chances…of what they desire." Sora placed a hand out in front of his girlfriend and stood up, glaring at Xemnas. "What do you mean?" The silver headed man shook his head, making a "tsk" sound.

"Have you forgotten that I am pretty much one of the biggest owners of music?"

"So what? I want to know what you're talking about and don't beat around the bush." Xemnas smirked, "Straight to the point I see. Very well…if you don't follow what I order, I can easily shut your music career with just a few words. I can send you all back to where you came from." Those words sent a shiver down Kairi's spine and what she feared…was coming true. This was what all of her and the band feared; failing and being sent back, after all the hard work.

"Y-you can't do that." Namine said.

"Why not? No…why _shouldn't _I? Did you really think that this whole 'music business', would be an easy trip? Such naïve teenagers," Larxene glared at the man. "You're not sending us back." Xemnas shrugged. "I won't if…I get what I want." Axel gritted his teeth, "You're not getting that either."

"Well then, how about I drop you all off to pack, hmm?"

They all knew how serious this was, so Xemnas sighed. "I'll give you five minutes to think about this, starting now." He walked out of the room and shut the door. "So…what are we going to do?" Olette asked. "We're not going with that creep," Roxas stated. Selphie shook her head, "I'm sorry but, I don't want to go home. Not after all we've been through."

"Yeah, I mean…what about our fans? Can't they help us?" Hayner asked.

"Fans or not, Xemnas is a lot powerful than we think. Just look at the guy!" Riku said. "I think you should do it." All eyes turned to Xion who was quiet the whole time. "What choice do we have? I mean at least we won't be sent home and we can cheer you guys on from the sidelines." Kairi clenched her fists. "No! We all should be cheered on together as one."

"Look around you Kai! This isn't some Disney movie where everything is always a happy ending!" They were all slightly shocked at Xion's outburst. "I am tired of everything! Let's just give him what he wants. I rather you guys be successful than us being sent back home." Everyone was still speechless until Hayner spoke. "I mean, we can always run away right? Start anew?"

"I wish it was that easy Hayner, but no matter what he'll still find us." Olette said.

Namine sighed. "Xion's right, let's just give him what he wants. Who knows? We might like it." She knew this was a total lie, but she had to comfort the band in _some _way. "Fine," Roxas said. Reluctantly, Sora and Kairi gave in. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Riku asked. Before anyone can speak, Xemnas entered the room. "Have you all decided?"

"Like you weren't listening from outside," Tidus muttered.

Xemnas smirked, "Follow me." He led them out of the room and backstage. "Rude!" He barked and the bald man immediately arrived from the stage. "Tell the fans that Silver Fantasy has chosen; Kairi, Namine, Roxas and Sora are one band now and dismiss them all." Rude gave a nod and headed to his destination. Once Xemnas' heard the bald man's words he led them out front where a sleek black limo was waiting for them.

"Get in." He ordered.

The twelve scurried inside where the limo immediately took off. "Where is he taking us?" Namine asked. "Probably back to our homes," Hayner replied. Kairi was listening to the conversation and frowned. Why would he take them back home? They weren't leaving since they gave Xemnas what he wanted, so why…? The drive was so terribly long and the anxiety was rushing through Kairi's bones. Sora gripped her hand and gave her a look that asked, _"What are you thinking about?" _

Just as she was about to answer, the limo stopped and the doors unlocked. "Well, I'm afraid these four have work to do, we'll see you soon." Xemnas stated and with that, pushed the rest of the band members out the door. Kairi rolled down her window to see they were at an abandoned junkyard. It all made sense now! He was just gonna leave the rest abandoned, and take only them.

"Wait!" Olette shouted but the limo already took off.

XXX

The eight teens were stranded in the junkyard with the wind blowing harshly. They watched the car zoom out of sight and Larxene yelled out in frustration. "That sick cruel bastard left us out here!" Tidus rolled his eyes, "_No_, what gave it away?" he asked sarcastically. "Shut up you idiot!" Larxene spat. Olette ignored their banter and looked around trying to find something.

These cars were old junk, but one of them _had _to have at least a good battery.

Her emerald eyes landed on a yellow one, a jeep actually. It was a bit rusted, and reminded Olette of the movie _Zombieland_; actually, it was the same exact car. What was a pretty thing doing out here? An idea began to form in her head and she smiled. "Axel!" The redhead walked up to her and frowned, "What's up?"

"Have you ever played Grand Theft Auto?"

It was an odd question and Hayner strode right up with a smirk. "Of course, _we _have, but he's never beat me." Olette rolled her eyes. "Never mind that, look…can you guys hotwire a car?"

XXX

Kairi was in shock that Xemnas would do such a thing. How can you just…_leave_ teens in an _abandoned junkyard_? It was completely ludicrous! "With those fools out of the way, we can finally get down to business." Namine frowned. "What do you mean?" Xemnas smiled in a malicious way. "If Rude did what I told him, then fans will be curious. I also told him to organize a press conference at the Grand Noire Hotel. It's the most famous one, here in Radiant Garden anyway."

Roxas then remembered something. "Wait, what about Laguna and Zack?"

"Ah them…they were just two pawns in my hands. I'm sure they'll find some other band, now that you belong to me." Kairi hated the way Xemnas said those words. It sounded sick and sadistic and she knew that he only saw money signs in his eyes. "We don't belong to anybody, nonetheless _you_."

"Watch what you say dear; don't want to do anything you'll regret."

They arrived at the Grand Noire Hotel much faster than they'd think and Xemnas immediately rushed them inside. It was large with gold paint everywhere; cherry wood desks, expensive carpeted floors, suede curtains, heck even the _people _looked rich. "Now, I want you four to wait in the hotel room 45D while I go make sure everything is ready. After all, you must have a grand entrance." Kairi rolled her eyes as the four of them walked inside the elevator.

It was silent inside, as they took a glance at the gold walls. _Man, this hotel must be expensive, _Kairi thought. "One minute we're having fun, the next we're trapped in a nightmare." Roxas muttered. "Yeah, but it could be worse." Namine said. "Enlighten us," Sora stated, completely bored and tired. Kairi shrugged, "We can get stuck."

Suddenly there was a big crash, which made the four teens topple over each other. There was the sound of rusting metal and the elevator stopped. The light shut off and the teens groaned. "Ouch! Whose foot is in my face?" Namine asked in pain. "Sorry, that must be me." Sora said. They untangled themselves and sat on the carpeted floor. Sora and Kairi sat across from Namine and Roxas. It was silent and Kairi knew they were all glaring at her.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but don't throw tomattoes! Now, I have a question I can end this either way; with a sequel which might be pretty short and leave a cliffhanger, or I can end it the way I want to, but obviously I won't tell you guys. I don't have a poll or anything so just leave it in the review if what you want me to do. As for Who are we now...I'm working on it.<strong>

**Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors! Don't forget to review, see ya!**


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Okay so I've been looking at this story and I realize how…undeveloped it is. The story seems rushed, very random, and just…bad. I mean, I wrote this when I was, what _nine? _I'm…not gonna reveal my age, but if you keep reading this author's note, you can probably guess anyway. I'm older now, and my writing has gotten better, so why not share it on a new story? I'm happy some of you guys liked it and I want to thank you all for reading it. Before you guys start saying how I went back on my word on saying how I'll never quit on a story…I'm not.

I'm _rewriting _it.

That's right! It'll have the same plot with the bands and stuff, but it'll go more into their lives, how they met, and how the band formed. I wanted it to be more high school-y. And to apologize for my absence, I'm posting two chapters up right now as we speak. I actually wrote these chapters a few weeks ago, but since I've started this program for my high school, I've been pretty busy. Not to mention that I've been on Wattpad for a while. The app is…okay…and I have one story on there, so if you wanna read it my author's name is TopsyTurvyAngel and my story is called _Last Wish_. I'll probably upload another story when I get the chance.

So don't worry, I'm not giving up on fan fiction.

In fact, I'm even thinking of other plots for different games, or animes (probably Kingdom Hearts still, lol). So here are some ideas:

Zombie apocalypse

A college AU where Sora is a complete jerk

Or a collection of one shots with pairings you guys would want (just a heads up, I don't due yaoi, incest, yuri or lemons)

So you guys leave a review of telling me which idea you'd want me to base my story off of and it'll happen! But, you guys must be bored of reading this so go ahead and read _Melodic Hearts_, the remake of _Silver and Red Don__'__t Mix Right? _

By the way…do you guys watch Attack on Titan? If you don't, watch it! It's the best anime in the world!


End file.
